Guitars and Roza
by PrincessKooki
Summary: AH. Rose is a guitar player without a band, Vampire academy is a band without a guitar player; Both lost to tragedy. Enter Abe Mazur - band manager, music producer and father extraordinaire, practically forces Rose and Vampire Academy to join forces. *edited*
1. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this. Old man?" Rose asked her father, still not believing what he was telling her to do.

"Kiz, have I ever steered you wrong?" He did have a point. Even though she had only known her father for a short time, Rose learned she could trust Abe and his judgement.

"Fine. Text me the address again. They are expecting me, right?".

The response was silence. "Abe!"

"Yes, I'm phoning them as soon as we hang up." With that Rose hung up and got on her motorcycle.

When she was arrived at the location Abe texted her, she was surprised to find it was a house in the suburbs. _Fucking suburbia!_ The garage was open and since it was about to rain, Rose considered it an open invitation to park her bike inside. It seemed the garage was a makeshift rehearsal studio. There were guitars and amplifiers, drums and a keyboard. There was even a raggedy couch in the far corner. Rose tried to park her bike far away from any equipment.

Inside the house, Dimitri was just finishing up a phone call he got from the band manager. Abe had informed him that a new guitar player was found for the band and left no room for argument. If the band didn't get their shit together and fast their contract was out the window.

"Besides, Belikov," Abe said, "I have a feeling you're really gonna like this guitar player".

"I liked our old guitar player," Dimitri said, on the verge of tears, "and he can not be replace, certainly not by some random dude the label sent over". Dimitri was doing his best not to cry. He was angrier than he had ever been at the thought that Ivan could just be replaced so callously.

"Dimitri, I am sorry for your loss, son," though Abe's sympathy was genuine, Dimitri practically scoffed, "but we need to move forward. You've got a few gigs that start in two weeks and then you start recording. You should feel lucky I was able to convince this particular person to come out of retirement in order to play with the band".

"Jeez, how old is this guy?" Dimitri asked exasperated.

"I didn't say old, I said retired. In any event, said guitar player should be arriving at any moment. Do yourself a favor and show some respect". And with that he hung up.

Rose dismounted her bike and took the guitar case off her back. She saw two guys entering the garage from the house in a heated argument. They hadn't noticed her yet, but she noticed them - both guys were really hot. The were both tall and fairly built. Both were pale with messy hair but one had black hair and piercing blue eyes while the other had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. Despite the fact that she still had her helmet on she could hear them very clearly.

The black haired guy said "You should leave before Dimitri sees you and kills you". _Who's Dimitri?_ , Rose wondered.

"Come on, we both know Big Bad Belikov is really a teddy bear with a big heart. He'll be happy to see me". The green eyed guy smirked and the black hair guy scoffed.

"After what you did, and everything that happened with Ivan, he's not in a forgiving mood."

That's when they noticed Rose. She still had her helmet on with the visor down. She wore a black leather jacket, black loose fitting jeans and combat boots.

"Dude! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?!" The black hair guyed yelled.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, little biker, he's very territorial and not very social. That said, who are you?"

Rose took off her helmet flicking her long brown hair back. "I'm Rose Hathaway".

She was definitely not what they expected. "Definitely not a dude! I'm Adrian", he introduced himself, taking note of how beautiful this girl was, "and this is Christian".

Rose continued. "Abe Mazur sent me. He said you need a guitar player."

At that moment, Dimitri walked into the garage. "Listen sweetheart, you can tell Mazur he's an asshole." He didn't miss a beat when he turned on Adrian next. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects." Adrian replied.

"Yeah? Where the fuck were you yesterday?" Dimitri was angry.

Christian and Rose had stayed silent through the exchange between Adrian and Dimitri.

"I was on a bender in Mexico. I flew back home as soon as I heard, but I'd already missed the funeral." Dimitri scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're not the only one who lost him!" Adrian was the first to raise his voice. "You're not the only one who cares!"

"You bastard!" Dimitri retorted. "You dumped us for a half assed solo career, never called once! You disappeared from our lives and the only one who defended you was Ivan! And now you want what?! To be part of our _happy_ family again?!" The more he went on the louder and angrier he got. "We can morn just fine without you. We don't need anyone else, certainly not you." Dimitri was in Adrian's face now, jabbing his finger in Adrian's Chest.

Rose wondered if she should intervene, but decided that if Christian, their apparent mutual friend, wasn't going to she had not business doing so.

"If you don't need anyone, what's she doing here?!" Adrian pointed a Rose accusingly.

"She's not here by my choice." Dimitri voice dripped with bitterness. "Mazur from the label says she's here from now on."

Rose was slowly piecing together what was going on. Abe had sent her to replace their dead guitar player, probably one of their best friends, who apparently past away very recently. _The funeral was yesterday, for fucks sake_ , Rose thought.

"Look, Dimitri," Adrian softened. "I didn't come here to fight. Don't they say in times of tragedy family's gotta stick together? I wasn't here for a long time, and I'm sorry I missed the funeral, but I'm here now". He took a deep breath. Then smiled and added "And I come baring gifts". He pulled a bottle of Russian Vodka out of a paper bag he had been holding. That caused Dimitri to smile slightly.

"Come on, guys," Dimitri said, "Tonight we drink to Ivan". Adrian and Dimitri hugged, truly and affectionally, hugged. He'd already lost Ivan, he wasn't prepared to loose Adrian as well, certainly not over such trivial matters, like ego. He was especially forgiving because he knew that's what Ivan would have wanted.

"But first I need to deal with this", he pointed at Rose. Rose stood her ground despite Dimitri's hateful gaze.

Rose was never shy nor was she one to back down. She walked towards Dimitri and reached her hand out. "Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway". She didn't realize just how tall Dimitri was till she came up to him, he had a good foot on her. She also didn't realize just how gorgeous he was. He was stop in the middle of the street and get hit by traffic hot. As hot as she thought he was from afar, she was almost drooling when she saw him up close. She'd never let that on though.

Dimitri took her in and despite knowing she'd always be a bitter reminder that Ivan was gone, she took his breath away. His fingers where itching to caress her hair and see if it felt as silky soft as it looked. He'd never tell her that though.

As Dimitri and Rose were silently checking each other out they were also sizing each other up. Make no mistake, if asked to describe one another in one word the word they'd both use would be _fuckable_. That did not take away from them currently seeing each other as the enemy.

Dimitri held Rose's gaze as he shook her hand. They both instantly felt a jolt they just brushed off as static electricity.

 _Rose Hathaway? Why does that sound familiar?_ Adrian asked himself.

"So little biker," Adrian stared at "Where are you from?"

"New York."

 _Rose Hathaway from New York._ Now Adrian was positive he heard that name before.

"As I was saying, Abe sent me. I'm your new guitar player". Rose said with a nonchalance that just riled Dimitri to his very core.

"My best friend, who I grew up with, like brothers, literally just died and you think you can walk in here and _replace_ him?! He is not fucking replaceable!" Dimitri was now fuming, breathing heavy, nostrils flaring. Rose imagined him with red rimmed eyes. She had the urge to cringe. But she was Rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway cringes from no man.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, really I am, but you need a guitar player and I'm it. So save your bitching and moaning for another time. We have work to do". Rose said a little more coldly than she intended to.

"You don't even know what loss is, Sweetheart". Two things happened as soon as those words left Dimitri's lips. The first was that Rose lost control and slapped Dimitri across the face. Hard. The slap echoed through the garage as Dimitri's cheek turned a bright red. The look he was giving Rose would have made a lesser woman cry. The second thing that happened was that Adrian realized how he knew Rose.

"Holy shit!", Adrian exclaimed. "You're Rose Hathaway?! _The_ Rose Hathaway?! Holy shit! I said that already!" Adrain was so giddy at meeting Rose that he was rambling. "Rose fucking Hathaway! I thought you were retired!"

"Hey dickhead," ever the poet, Chris stopped Adrian's verbal diarrhea, "care to fill the rest of us in?"

"You guys can't tell me you've never heard of Rock'n'Roll's Angel of Death?!" Adrian started to tell the tale of the great Rose Hathaway. "This girl was in a that New York band, they were up and coming, but what made them semi-famous was their lead guitar player who's talent was exceeded only by her beauty. Some went as far as saying she was sex-on-legs meets Jimmy Paige." Rose never interrupted as everyone else in the room seemed to be engulfed in Adrian's story. "Anyway, a couple of years ago the band had a gig just outside the city. Unfortunately they never made it, there was massive car collision, a pile up really, both cars with all the band members were mangled beyond recognition. Everyone died, except Rose Hathaway". Adrian stared at Rose as he concluded his gripping tale. She stood there with her arms crossed listening to yet another version of how she cheated death. "She walked away without a scratch on her. No one knows how, with the seat she was in, she should have been first to go, but instead she walks away unscathed. She's the miracle guitar player. They say she's part angel, how else did she survive. She's been kissed by shadows." Adrian said ominously.

They were all dumbfounded.

The first one to break the silence was Christian who said, "Whoa. Is that true?"

"I'm no angel". Rose answered in defiance.

"Cut the shit Rose," Dimitri demanded, his red cheek fading only slightly. "Are you the sole surviver of the car crash that killed everyone you loved?" Out of all the people who had ever been told that tale in one form or another, Dmitri was the first to actually grasp that behind the myth of Rose Hathaway's miraculous survival, was a young woman who'd lost everyone she held dear to her heart in the blink of an eye.

Rose and Dimitri locked eyes as he asked this question. She felt as if he were staring into her soul. Trying to break the spell he had her in, Rose simply answered, "Yes".

"I remember hearing about that", Christian chirped in. "Didn't you used to be called a goddess with a guitar".

"Yes. But Adrian neglected to mention that me being part angel was an opinion held only by some, while the majority believed that I was part demon. Trust me, if you knew who my father is, you'd believe that latter."

"So where have you been that past couple of years?" Adrian's honest curiosity was refreshing. There was no accusation in his tone.

"Here, in LA. spending quality time with dear old dad." Rose answered.

"That brings back the question of why are you back from retirement or whatever." Rose did't like Dimitri's tone. That may have been caused by the slap from earlier. His cheek was still red.

"Abe. He seems to think that I _need_ this. He convinced that this band needs me. And he's very persuasive".

"Alright, well that's good enough for me." Adrian was practically beaming at the thought of spending time with _the_ Rose Hathaway.

"Adrian, you're not even in the band". Christian pointed out. "You're say doesn't count anymore".

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Adrian murmured to himself and shrugged. "Whatever, sort it out later. Right now, we have a bottle of Vodka and a friend to commemorate. So who else is invited to our impromptu memorial for our dearly departed?"

"I'll call Tasha and Lissa", Christian said as he headed inside.

"His sister and girlfriend," Adrian explained. "You're welcome to join us, little biker."

"No, she's not," Dimitri interjected, "but she's staying anyway. She's just stubborn enough to stay where she's not welcome". He spoke about her like she wasn't there even though he was staring right at her. "Aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Stop calling me that. I am _not_ sweet and I can assure you I have no heart". Rose stared coldly at Dmitri.

Adrian headed inside. Rose was about to follow when she was pulled back from behind. Dimitri had grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back against his chest as she gasped. He hadn't expect the effect her closeness would have on him. That was the reason his accent suddenly became pronounced as he said "Don't think I won't get you back for that slap". Dimitri voice was husky as he whispered in Rose's ear, his lips just barely grazing her earlobe, the warmth of his breath on her neck caused her to shudder in a way she thought she wasn't capable of anymore. "This isn't over", he said as he released her. They walked inside to the living room as though nothing happened.


	2. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 2

Rose walked around the living room, taking it all in. She had expected the house to resemble a frat house from stupid college movie, but was pleasantly surprised that it was actually very homey. The living room and kitchen, which were open plan separated by the kitchen island, took up the majority of the ground floor. There was a large round dining table in the dining area and a large brown leather L shaped couch in the living room. Opposite the couch was an enormous flat screen TV, complete with every video game console you could imagine.

Christian was busy in the kitchen making pasta carbonara for everyone. It was Ivan's favorite, after his mom's Russian cuisine. It was Christian's turn to make dinner and he thought it would be a nice touch, plus it went really well vodka. Of course, in his opinion, everything went well with vodka.

Dimitri had gone upstairs to wash up for dinner while Adrian plopped down in front of the TV. Since he was the only one remotely welcoming, Rose settled with him on the far end of the couch.

"So, little biker, are you seeing anyone?" Adrian cut right to the chase.

"None of your business." Rose was cold, she hated when guys tried to pick her up. And to think, a few years ago she lived for flirting.

"So that's a no." Adrian smirked. Neither him nor Rose had noticed that Dimitri walked back downstairs and was eavesdropping. "How is it that a girl as hot as you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Not interested". Rose answered, trying to blow him off. But it was apparent this bugger was persistent.

"You know I saw you once in a gig. This was two years ago, probably right before the accident. If I remember correctly you were very chummy with the lead singer" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows. "Tongue down his throat and all".

Rose froze at the mere mention of what she considered her previous life. The only way she was able to get out of bed in the mornings and breathe properly was by not thinking about everything she lost and here Adrian was not shutting up about it.

Dimitri saw Rose's reaction and for some inexplicable reason felt the need to save her from Adrian. "Leave her alone Adrian." Rose and Adrian both jumped at Dimitri's seemingly sudden appearance. "Go set the table." he instructed. Adrian walked away and started setting the dining table.

As Dimitri took Adrian's place on the couch, Rose said "That wasn't necessary. I can handle him myself". She didn't appreciate other people fighting her battles for her.

"A thank you would be nice". Dimitri pointed out.

"Thank you" Rose said without an speck of sincerity, to which Dimitri shook his head.

Just then the door opened and in walked two tall, slender girls, one platinum blond with jade green eyes, one with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey sis," Chris walked over and hugged his sister. After releasing her he engulfed the blond and lightly kissed her. "Hey you" the girl said lovingly.

"Hey Lissa".

"Lissa?" Rose asked. "Lissa Dragomir?"

"Oh my god! Rose?! I thought you were dead!" Lissa was in tears when she propelled herself towards Rose hugging her so fiercely Rose almost couldn't breathe. Who would have thought the petite blond had such strength.

"Lissa, I may just die if you don't let me go" Rose gasped for air.

Christian was quite amused by his girlfriend. "I take it you two know each other".

"Yes, Rose was my best friend in kindergarten and all through elementary school, until I moved to LA." Lissa answered, then turned back to Rose. "You're alive!"

"I'm alive." Rose didn't sound too happy about that fact. "Why did you think I was dead?"

"Well because of the crash. Everyone died. Your mom, Eddie, Mia. Your boyfriend, Mason. The papers said you were killed on the way to a gig."

The past Rose was trying to put behind her was quickly catching up. And Adrian wasn't making it any easier. "Ah, so can I assume Mason, the band front man and your then boyfriend, is the reason you don't have a boyfriend now?"

"Adrian, shut the hell up!" It was Dimitri that intervened on Rose's behalf again.

"Oh, Rose", Lissa was by her side, comforting her. But Rose didn't want her comfort. She didn't want to be reminded, she wanted to move on.

Pulling away from Lissa Rose simply said "I'm not dead. The papers printed a retraction later that week that I wasn't killed." Lissa nodded and took a step back from Rose. Lissa was welcomed back into the loving arms of her boyfriend.

At that moment the timer in the kitchen dinged signaling dinner was ready and saving Rose from any further discussion.

They all took their seats. Dinner was a tradition in the Vampire Academy home. All the band members lived together in the same house and had dinner together every Thursday, except when they had a gig.

Adrian moved out several months ago and Tasha hardly ever came by at dinner time anymore since her career in photography was taking off. It had been a long time since they were _all_ at dinner together. One big happy family. Despite their apparent differences they would all die for each other. The only one missing was Ivan.

As they sat around the dinner table they all reached out for each other and held hands. All but Rose who looked around the dinner table very confused. She was sitting between Lissa and Dimitri and both were waiting for her to take their hands.

"We say grace before dinner. Everyone says one thing they're grateful for. It's tradition", Lissa explained.

Rose found it incredibly weird that a band of misfits and bad boys were actually holding hand around the dinner table to say grace and the fact that this was tradition for them was even weirder in her eyes. Not wanting to be the odd man out and antagonizing anyone any further, Rose took Lissa hand and then Dimitri's. As soon as Rose and Dimitri held hands an electric current zinged between them and jolted them both again.

"I'll start," Lissa said. "I'm grateful for Rose, my best friend. I've missed you so much". She lightly squeezed Rose's hand and gave her a small smile that Rose returned.

Next up was Chris. "I'm grateful for Lissa".

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Adrian told Rose that Christian says that _every_ time.

"And I'll continue to say it every time". Chris pecked Lissa lips.

Adrian stopped the lovebirds smooch-fest "I too am grateful for Rose, the newest addition to our family", he smiled brightly at Rose making her uncomfortable. She certainly wouldn't consider herself family with people she just met.

It was Tasha's turn next. Her eyes were misty. "I'm grateful I got to tell Ivan how I felt about him before he…" She didn't need to finish. Tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm grateful Ivan knew how much he was loved before he died". She managed to compose herself just barely. Tasha promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of them, but that was easier said than done.

Dimitri's turn came. "I'm grateful for Russian Vodka!" Everyone chuckle.

Rose was about to let go, figuring they were done, but Dimitri held on to her hand. She glance at him, his eyes boring into hers.

"It's your turn, Rose." Dimitri said. "What are you thankful for?"

Rose hadn't felt like she had anything to be grateful for in a very long time.

"I don't wanna go".

"Oh come on, it's tradition. I'm sure you can come up with something". Dimitri chided.

"Alright. I'll take yours. I'm grateful for Vodka."

"It doesn't work that way Rose. You can't take someone else's answer. Be original. Oh and you know what, I just remember since this is your first time, you have to say three things you're grateful for". He was goading her.

"This is bullshit! You're best friend just died and you people think you have anything to be grateful for?!" Rose was looking around the table. The only answer she even understood was Tasha's."And 'I'm grateful for Vodka'?! What the fuck is that?! That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard of to be grateful for!"

"Well how about this, Princess? I'm grateful that I get to drink myself into a stupor and maybe be able to sleep through the night and not wake up screaming Ivan's name! Better for you?" Dimitri had only known Rose for an hour and already she'd caused him to loose control twice. Screaming at the dinner table was not his finest moment.

"I have nothing to be grateful for. Can we please just drop it?"

"No".

Rose huffed. "I guess you got me back, Dimitri. I don't need this." With that Rose got up and left the table.

"You should be grateful that you're alive!" Dimitri called after her. Rose hated when people told her what she should and shouldn't do. What she was allowed to feel was her own damn choice.

"Yeah well, I'm not! I wish I had died that day! I wish I was dead now but I'm too much of a coward to do something about it! And for your information, Adrian, I didn't come out of the accident unscathed, okay?" Adrian held up hands in surrender.

Rose was in the garage and about to mount her bike when Dimitri came after her. Her words really hit him hard. The thought of her harming herself had Dimitri boiling on the inside. Again he got the unfamiliar urge to protect her.

"Rose, don't go. I'm sorry."

"This was a mistake. I'll tell Abe to send someone else".

"Just come back inside and have dinner with us. Stay. Please". It was the 'please' that got her attention. It seemed to Rose that Dimitri was not the type to say please very often.

They started walking back in when Dimitri said that she still had to say three things she was grateful for no matter how insignificant they might be. "It's tradition" he said.

"I can say anything I want?" Rose asked.

"Anything except for Vodka". Rose chuckled.

"Fine".

Rose and Dimitri sat back down and they all resumed holding hands. "Let's try this again shall we? Rose what are three things you're grateful for?"

Rose took a deep breath and answered. "My bike, my guitar and my dad."

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Dimitri called.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, but the after party - that was a doozy.

Throughout the dinner Rose thawed little by little. She interacted with Lissa more than anyone, but that was expected due to their history.

It amazed Rose how much they all worked like a family. Or what she thought a family worked like; She was alone most of the time when at home. Since Chris did the cooking everyone else chipped in to clear the table, wash and put away the dishes.

When they were done, everyone moved to the living room with beers and vodka. Slowly but surely, they drank themselves stupid, all the while sharing stories about Ivan. At one point Tasha showed some videos of the late and great Ivan Zeklos. Some videos were of the guys messing around, some of Tasha and Ivan, some of Dimitri and Ivan. Dimitri, Tasha and Ivan grew up together, along with Christian and Adrian. But Dimitri, Tasha and Ivan were inseparable. As children they'd spent so much time together that some mistook them for siblings. Rose was realizing that this band wasn't just acting like family, they were a family. The last video Tasha showed was of Ivan playing guitar. He was so talented, even Rose was impressed.

"Wow, he's really good", Rose said quietly.

"He was the best". Dimitri said, sadness and longing were clear on his face.

By this point, Rose's fingers were twitching to play guitar. It had been mere hours since she'd played but it was becoming more and more apparent to her that she was addicted to playing. She slipped away to get her guitar from the garage. When she came back, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Rose tried to play the piece Ivan was playing in the video. She played it almost to perfection.

Tasha started crying harder. Rose didn't know that what she had just played was a song Ivan had written for Tasha. He played it for her the night he told her that he was in love with her.

When all the alcohol was consumed, sleeping arrangements were discussed, or slurred to be more accurate. Adrian left to sleep off the vodka in his old room which still had all his stuff. Christian and Lissa retired to his room. Tasha decided to spend the night in Ivan's old room, wanting to feel close to him one last time.

Rose was so drunk she could barely stand let alone get on her bike and drive home. Dimitri being the gentleman his mama raised him to be offered Rose his room.

"Take my room Rose. I'll be fine on the couch." He too was barely standing straight.

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking the couch". Rose tried to resist.

"It's fine. I tend to fall asleep on the couch all the time anyway". Dimitri said cooly.

They were both too drunk to argue any further so Dimitri showed Rose his room, handed her one of his tee shirts from his dresser for her to sleep in and went to sleep on the couch. Rose changed into Dimitri's oversized tee shirt, climbed into his bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 3

It was definitely daytime. Rose could tell because the sun was practically burning her retinas through her eyelids. _Why didn't I close the damn drapes?_ She thought, while she felt like her head was pounding so hard it was a wonder she couldn't hear the _thump_. Rose tried to throw her arm over her eyes to shield herself from the sun but found that she couldn't move it, it was as if her hand weighed too much for her to move it.

 _What the hell happened last night?_ She was still wearing panties, so that was a good sign. Rose dared to open her eyes taking in her surrounding. _Not my bed, not my room, not my shirt and definitely not me arm,_ she analyzed. She started going over what she did last night and then it hit her - she was too drunk to drive home so she spent the night in Dimitri's room, while he slept on the couch.

 _Think, Rose!_ She scolded herself. Her hangover was so bad, even thinking hurt. There was an explanation for the room, the bed and the shirt, but who's hand was that?!

Rose tried to follow the hand to the person it lead to, but she was held too tightly in place. Her back was pressed against a muscular chest. Something was poking her butt. When the realization dawned on her that someone's morning glory was pressed against her backside she didn't care anymore if she woke said person up, nor did she care about any embarrassment this situation was bound to cause her. She just wanted to escape the _massive_ boner before she did something she'd regret. It had been so long since Rose had had sex she was starting to suspect her hymen had grown back. Rose pushed against the muscular chest and sat up quickly. Too quickly. The hangover from hell was almost incapacitating. She turned around and froze at the sight before her.

It was Dimitri sleeping peacefully. Her sudden movements didn't even cause him to stir. Rose took in his facial features, they were innocent and almost child like in their serenity. She resisted the urge to push back the stray hair that fell on his face. She then looked at his sculpted chest. It seems Dimitri sleeps shirtless, and his chest and abs were the definition of drool worthy.

While Rose was ogling Dimitri's chest, she didn't notice he woke up and was staring at her, taking in her beauty, wondering how this gorgeous woman ended up in his bed. Not that it was rare for these things to happen, Dimitri woke up with many pretty girls in his bed but Rose's beauty was beyond compare.

"See something you like?" Dimitri asked Rose in an almost seductive voice.

Rose blushed at being caught ogling and jumped out of the bed. "Jerk." She started looking for her cloths. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room! What are you doing here? Ya know, besides me" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Rose suggestively.

"I did not _DO_ you! And I'm here because I was too drunk to drive home. You told me to sleep here and you'd sleep on the couch! You even gave a shirt to sleep in!" Rose yelled to the point of loosing her breath.

"Well, wasn't that nice of me?" Dimitri was eyeing Rose, her chest rising and falling heavily from her rant. Her wearing his tee shirt was turning him on, her sexy bare legs on display. As if he wasn't hard enough before.

"I thought so too, until I woke up! So again, what are you doing here?"

"Relax, I probably just got up in the middle of the night to drink or take a piss and wound up back here instead of the couch". Dimitri replied calmly.

"If you knew that was going to happen, why didn't you just let _me_ sleep on the couch?"

"I was drunk and I was trying to be a good host! What are you so upset about anyway? Nothing happened, it was an honest mistake. An honest drunken mistake." He smirked.

"What am I upset about?!" Rose asked incredulously. "I have a massive hangover! And I was woken up by little Dimitri poking my ass!" She gestured towards his crotch.

"Hey! We do _not_ call him little! Nothing about me is _little_!"

"Really? That's what you took from that? God, you're an asshole!"

"Never said I wasn't, Princess." Dimitri retorted grinning widely.

"Stop calling me that! And why the hell are you so chipper in the morning?" Rose was now seeing that Dimitri actually looked pretty well rested, not like a guy who was drinking till the wee hours of the night. "How is it that you're not hungover?!"

Dimitri shrugged. "I'm Russian, I don't get hangovers. As for being chipper, I just woke up in bed with a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I be chipper?".

Rose shook her head and didn't understand why it would even matter to her that he thought she was beautiful. "Got any aspirin, Comrade?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you some water too". Rose stared at Dimitri as he got out of bed, his erection had subsided so she could focus on the rest of his assets. He turned to leave which gave her a great opportunity to check out his muscled back and ass. Subconsciously Rose bit her lip as she was appreciating this fine specimen of manhood. It had really really been too long. And Dimitri was too yummy for his own good.

Dimitri came back with aspirin and water expecting to find Rose dressed and ready to bolt. To his surprise she was sitting on his bed, still wearing only his tee shirt.

"Here", Dimitri handed Rose the tablet and water bottle to which Rose murmured a thanks. "It's pretty early so everyone's still asleep." Dimitri got back into bed. "You should try to go back to sleep too. It'll help with the headache."

"What? Here? with you?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"You're not gonna poke me again with that monster?" There was a playful tone her questions.

"Can't make any promises" He teased. "You're not scared, Rose, are you? You're the one who called him little"

"Yes I'm scared! How many girls have you crippled with that thing?" Rose laid back down on the bed.

"Anyone who comes through my bed leaves as a satisfied customer." Rose found herself wanting to be one of said satisfied customers. _Snap out pf it Rose!_

"I don't doubt that. I just doubt their ability to walk afterwards." They were both laughing now.

"Ow! Laughing hurts my head". Rose frowned. Dimitri pulled the covers up over her.

"Go to sleep Rose".

After a few moments of silence Rose remember Dimitri said he's Russian. "Dimitri, are you awake?" Rose whispered.

"Yes" He whispered back.

"How come you don't have a Russian accent? I mean I only heard a trace of it once yesterday." She whispered.

"I've been in the states long enough to loose my accent. It only comes out when I'm really tired. Or really emotional. Or really drunk. Or really horny." Rose laughed out loud, and again her head throbbed.

"Rose?" Dimitri whispered.

"Yes?" Rose whispered back.

"Was is really that bad waking up next to me?" He whispered.

Rose thought about it. "No. If it was I wouldn't have gotten back in bed with you."

"Good to know".

With that there conversation died and they fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Breakfast time!" Adrian declared.

"Please not so loud". Lissa begged.

Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Tasha had all congregated in the kitchen.

"Where's Dimitri?" Tasha asked while yawning.

"That lazy fuck is probably still asleep." Chris said. "He knows as soon as he gets up we're going to demand he make his mom's blini!"

"Maybe he's hungover?" Lissa asked quietly.

"No," Adrian answered. "Dimitri was blessed with Russian genes - he doesn't get hangovers".

"Where's Rose?" Lissa asked worriedly. "She didn't drive home last night, did she?!"

"I'll check", Adrian volunteered. Returning after a few moments he said "Rose's bike is still in the garage and her guitar is still in the living room. I don't think she left".

"So where is she?" Lissa was a terrible worrywart.

Tasha smiled her devilish smile, and chuckled. "What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Rose's isn't here. Dimitri isn't here. You do the math".

"No way. She's our new guitar player, Dimitri wouldn't risk it. He wouldn't!" Chris paled.

"Why not?!" Tasha answered her brother. "She's just his type. Long hair, big boobs".

"To be fair Tasha," Adrian quipped "That's everyone's type".

"Well everyone else is here in the kitchen. Plus he's a man whore!" Tasha continued. "Look, we all know I love him like a brother, but he's a player and loves chasing tail! Not to mention he get's more pussy than any other guy I know!" Adrian and Christian nodded in agreement. "You don't want to believe it because she's the newest band member and you need her so you think he wouldn't jeopardize antagonizing her into quitting. But I know him, after Ivan he's looking for solace and comfort in the form of pussy, and Rose is where he found it."

They all looked at her disbelieving.

"How about this?" Tasha said. "Twenty bucks says they got freaky last night? Who's in?"

Chris pulled out a bill from his pocket. "I'll take that bet. I say no way he had sex with her".

Christian and Tasha were always making bets, even when they were little and didn't have money to bet, they'd bet their desserts and toys.

"My vices begin and end with smoking drinking and whoring. I'm not adding gambling to that" Adrian thought that made him honorable.

"I am not betting on whether two consenting adult had sex or not." Lissa stated.

"K, then you can be bet chairman. Hold on to the money. You're the only one who's trustworthy here anyway. I'll go get proof that Dimitri and Rose fucked". Tasha held up her camera and started walking upstairs.

She quietly opened Dimitri's bedroom door. _God, this room gets the best light in the house,_ Tasha thought. As soon as the door opened, she spotted them sleeping on the bed, completely tangled in one another. She crept slowly and quietly to the foot of the bed. They way the light hit them was prefect. Being the artist she is, she wasn't just going to get proof and walk away. No, Tasha was going for the artsy shot.

She headed back downstairs, all smug, and showed them the pictures. Lissa gasped.

Christian tried to salvage the situation, hating to loose bets to his sister who would annoy him to no end every time he lost. "This doesn't mean anything. they're just asleep. This is not proof they had sex. Proof they had sex is a used condom wrapper or a photo of them actually having sex!"

"I don't know, Chris", Adrian said, "They kinda have an afterglow. Beautiful picture by the way Tash." Adrian had always supported Tasha's photography. Tasha nodded her thanks.

"We could always just ask them when they come downstairs", Lissa, always the voice of reason. "I'm holding on to the money until they confirm or deny the accusations". Lissa said, proud of herself. They all agreed.

After a few minuted of silence Tasha lost her cool. "Are we really gonna wait for that asshole to get up to make us blini?! I hungry now!"

"Alright, I'll make some french toast". For some weird reason, Chris loved feeding people. He always mused that if he wasn't a musician, he'd be a chef.

"Thanks, bro!"

"You got it, sis".

* * *

When Rose woke up for the second time in Dimitri's bed, her hangover was almost gone and had subsided to a light headache. She felt like she had woken up from a restful slumber. As she was waking up more and more she noticed her pillow was slightly moving up and down and it was hard yet soft at the same time. Rose had her head on Dimitri's chest, her arm wrapped around his torso, while Dimitri had an arm firmly placed around Rose, very low on her back. If he moved his hand just a little further down he would be cupping her ass.

Dimitri stirred awake, slowly taking in his current state. _She's still here,_ he thought. He found himself surprisingly pleased that Rose was still in his bed. He was even more please she was asleep in his arms. He was never one for cuddling, but couldn't help the warmth that filled him as he inhaled Rose's scent.

 _This isn't me! I don't let girls spend the night. We didn't even have sex!_ Dimitri chastised himself. _Then why does it feel so right having her here?_

Rose slowly turned to look at Dimitri. Their eyes met.

"Good morning, Comrade."

"Good morning, Roza".

"How long have we been asleep?"

Dimitri looked over to the clock on his bedside table. "A while, it's almost noon. I wonder why the fucktards downstairs didn't wake me?"

"Why would they wake you?"

"They always get hungover, and I never do. So they wake me up to make them blini."

"What's blin.. what you said?" Rose asked.

Dmitri chuckled. "It's like a Russian version of pancakes, only way better".

"Sounds yummy. Maybe they're still asleep?" Rose suggested.

"No, I heard them laughing a few minutes ago. That's what woke me".

"Wait, did you say noon?! Shit! I gotta call my Dad!" Rose jumped out of bed and started searching for her pants. She managed to pull the cellphone out her jeans pocket.

"Shit! I had my phone on vibrate! He called 10 times!" Rose was frustrated.

"What's the big deal? You're a big girl".

"You don't get it. After the accident my dad got overprotective to an extreme. We're lucky he hasn't sent a search party yet! I gotta call him" She pulled up her pants while she dialed her phone. Dimitri's mouth almost watered at the sight of her jumping up and down to get her pants on. She wasn't wearing a bra and his shirt which Rose still had on hung loosely on her breasts as they jiggled from her movements."You have the most amazing rack I have ever seen", Dimitri said out loud.

Rose's eyes widened at his crude comment. Not that she wasn't used to crude comments, she just wasn't expecting it.

"You haven't actually seen them yet". Rose smirked and winked. _What the hell are you doing? This guys a playboy! Don't flirt with him!_ Rose scolded herself.

Rose was just about to give up and hang up the phone when her father answered.

"Kiz, where the fuck are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I was about to send Pavel to look for you!"

"Relax old man. I'm fine. Tell Pavel to stand down. I was too tired to drive home after dinner last night so I crashed here. Besides, I know you low-jacked my bike, so you know it didn't crash."

"I knew where your bike was, not where you were! This isn't over, Rose. We are discussing it when you get home."

"Fine! I'll see you tonight".

With that they hung up.

Dimitri was watching as Rose paced through the entire conversation. She relaxed as soon as the phone disconnected.

"What?" Rose asked when she saw Dimitri staring at her.

"You're cute when you're being daddy's little girl", Dimitri teased.

"Shut up!" Rose turned around with her back to Dimitri, pulled off his shirt and threw it at him. Dimitri caught the shirt, still warm from Rose's body. She pulled her top on, never giving Dimitri so much as a glance at her goods. Though Dimitri did not get to see her topless, his cock twitched at the thought of Rose's perfect tits only covered by the thin layer of her top. _That's more like it!_ He thought. _No touchy feely shit._

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys! I hope you're liking my new story! FYI I'm a huge Reviews whore, just saying (hint hint). So please review +follow/favorite. But most important - enjoy the read!_

 _Cheers!_

 _K_


	4. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to all the followers, favoriters and reviewer! You've all made my day! anyway, Happy new year to all and too all a good night!_

* * *

Rose and Dimitri made their way downstairs in silence.

"What smells good?" Rose's stomach growled when she caught a whiff of the breakfast Christian made.

"You missed it, little biker. Chris made french toast". Adrian licked his fingers. "It was really good." He smirked lazily at Dimitri.

"Then why didn't you save us any?" Dimitri asked, pissed off. "Or at least wake us up?"

"I wanted to wake you two," Adrian defended himself. "But Tasha said to leave you guys". He pointed at Tasha.

"Besides," Chris added, "We didn't know when you guys would be down, and french toast needs to be fresh, it can't be reheated!"

"What are you a fucking five star chef now?" Dimitri asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm starving! There's seriously no food left?" Rose whined.

"Sit down," Dimitri motion toward the kitchen island. "I'll make you some blini." Adrian nearly choked on his OJ and the room went silent as he, Chris, Lissa and Tasha stared back and forth from Rose to Dimitri.

"What?" Rose asked no one in particular.

They were all shocked that Dimitri was actually offering to make blini without being asked, or begged. Usually they had to twist his arm to make it for them. And the one who usually did the best convincing was Ivan.

"Alright," Tasha erupted. "I'm gonna point out the elephant in the room, not to mention I got money on this. Did you two fuck or what?"

"Or what." Rose said. "We did not have sex. We just slept together".

Dimitri face palmed as there was a collective gasp from his friends.

"Dude, that's so much worse", Chris said. "In any event, you loose Tash! Give me my money babe". The last bit he said to Lissa.

Rose looked at Lissa incredulously. "You guys bet if we had sex or not?!"

"Only Chris and Tasha did". Lissa looked down ashamed.

Rose asked Chris, "Why is us just sleeping worse than us having sex?" as she gestured between herself and Dimitri. By now Dimitri had finished mixing the batter and was getting out a pan.

It was Tasha who answered Rose "Dimitri's our resident man whore. He's had more sluts parade through here than all of us combined. And they never spend the night, nor do they warrant him making blini."

Chris add "Yeah. Dimitri doesn't cuddle with girls, just fucks them senseless and sends them on their merry way. And he certainly doesn't invite them to stay for breakfast".

Dimitri was trying very hard to ignore the conversation that was going on behind him as he was facing the stove.

"Again, we didn't fuck. And I'm starving. Trust me, if I don't get food in me soon, there will be hell to pay". Rose was in a desperate attempt to change the subject from her and Dimitri's non-sex.

Chris turned to Tasha and said "See, I told you he wouldn't risk it".

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Rose asked.

"We need you. Especially after that little display last night with the guitar". Rose vaguely remember playing a piece they watched Ivan do in a video. "Dimitri wouldn't risk sleeping with you and then running you off. Dimitri doesn't bang girls that stick around. It's not his style."

"And why is us not having sex worse?" Rose continued her inquiry.

"Show them the picture, Tash."

Tasha took out her camera and showed Dimitri and Rose one of several photos she managed to take earlier of them cuddling.

"If it was just one time drunken sex, you guys could've still been friends because this band needs both of you. But spending the night together with no sex? Cuddling without fucking? That's dangerous. No inter-band couples' ever made it work. It always ends badly". Dimitri couldn't believe Tasha actually said that. There was nothing going on with Rose (not that he would mind fucking her, but the band comes first) yet his so called best friends already have them in an imaginary relationship.

"I think you guys would be cute together". _Lissa NO!_ Rose thought at Lissa's seemingly innocent comment.

"Let me stop everyone right there." Dimitri spoke for the first time. "I don't do relationships and commitment, I don't do love and romance, or any of that shit. Fuck! I don't even do friends with benefits! This," he gestured between Rose and himself "is not happening! We did NOT fuck nor are we going to! So you all just need to drop it."

Dimitri placed a plate in front of Rose and one if front of himself.

"Well thank _god_ for that!" Rose said mock-exasperated. "I thought he was going to get all clingy now!" Dimitri stared at Rose as she smirked and all his friends laughed it up.

"Rose, that was the best burn I've heard in a while!" Tasha exclaimed.

Rose joined the laughter. Even Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, it was a good burn.

When the laughing finally died down Rose told Dimitri to calm down "Relax, Comrade. I'm not looking for love or sex. And I don't do any of that mushy girly stuff. I'm not Christian!" That merited a full laugh from Dimitri. Rose loved the sound of his laugh. Knowing she was the cause gave her more joy than she thought it should.

"Hey!" Christian took offense. "I am not girly! I'm all man!"

"Awww, little Chwissy's having a tantrum". That got another round of laughs from everyone except Christian.

"I love this girl!" Tasha yelled!

"Rose! Be nice!" Lissa chided.

* * *

When Rose and Dimitri finished their blini the gang decided it was time to get to work. They started Rose off reading Ivan's sheet music and listening to recordings of him playing their songs while she replicating them. She worked one-on-one with Dimitri on a few solo's.

"If you can play the solos, then why do you even need another guitar player?" Rose asked Dimitri.

"I'm not playing slowly to dumb it down for your learning. I can't them play faster. Ivan was a genius with a guitar." He smiled sadly. "And apparently so are you." As an after thought Dimitri added, "Besides, I can't sing _and_ play what Ivan played." Humble, there's a word Rose never thought she'd use to describe Dimitri.

Chris played drums and Adrian stuck around to play bass. _Just this one time_ , Adrian told himself. Dimitri took his place as lead singer and second guitar since Adrian was back on bass. Rose of course was lead guitar.

"So let's warm up with some some good old fashioned rock. Rose you pick the tune". Dimitri told Rose.

"Jonny B. Good". They guys were looking at Rose as if she had two heads. "What?! it's great to warm up with and it's a classic!"

"I meant classic from the early nineties, not the sixties".

"Fine then. This is late eighties, but it'll do". Rose declared, "Paradise City".

And Chris count off, "1, 2, 3…"

After hours of rehearsing together they decided to take a break.

"You guys are really great". Rose told Dimitri, Chris and Adrian. She didn't want to tell Dimitri that he sounded just like Eddie Vedder. The sound of his voice caused heat to rush between her thighs and gave her the urge to play 'Even Flow'.

"You're amazing, Little biker. The only person I've ever seen play like that is Ivan. And you learned to play those solos so fast. You're like a machine! So what else can you do?" Adrian asked. "Do you write lyrics or compose music? Can you sing?"

"Slow down Adrian." Rose chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I don't sing. I can't carry a tune to save my life. And I haven't written anything in a long time". Rose got a sad look in her eyes as she thought of the last time she'd actually created something new. That was before the crash. She cleared her throat. "I'm content for now just playing Ivan's stuff."

Chris suddenly remembered he forgot to give Rose a message from Abe.

"Shit, Rose I forgot to tell you that Abe Mazur called this morning looking for you".

"What did you tell him?" Rose was immediately on edge.

"That we initiated you into the band last night and that you were too drunk to drive home so you crashed here", Chris shrugged.

"You didn't mention where I slept, did you?" Rose asked worried.

"No." It came out as more of a question because Chris really didn't understand where this was going.

"He knew I was drunk! That sneaky bastard! He was trying to get me to incriminate myself!"

"When did you talk to him?" Dimitri wondered since he'd spent the entire day with her and the only person she talked to was her father. When it dawned on him his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! Rose…"

Seeing the epiphany he had, Rose jumped on Dimitri's back covering his mouth with her hand cutting off anything he may have said. "Don't!" Rose needed to sort this out with Dimitri alone.

"Can you guys give us moment?" Adrian and Christian glared at Rose's antics but did as asked.

"Shit, Rose! What the fuck?" Dimitri yelled as soon as Rose released his mouth and slid down his back. "He's your father? Abe?! Abe Mazur is your father?!"

"Sshhh. Can you please keep it down! I don't want them to know! I didn't want you to know either! Please don't tell them". Staring into her big pleading brown eyes Dimitri knew he couldn't deny her.

"Fine. I won't tell them."

"Promise?" Rose asked, still using the full force of her eyes on him.

"Promise".

"Thank you"

"I can't believe you're Zmey's daughter!" He chuckled. "Why don't you want people to know?"

"I don't want anyone to think that I'm here for any other reason than my talent. I refuse to make my name as Mazur's daughter." Rose explained, finishing with disgust in her voice.

"That's admirable, but didn't you already make a name for yourself in New York?".

"I thought I did. But that name is now the 'Bringer of Death'. You're not the first band Zmey sent me to. The other bands didn't want me claiming death follows me wherever I go."

"Shit Rose, I'm sorry. I had no idea". He took a step forward in a comforting fashion.

"It's fine. I don't want your pity." She took a step back in an awkward fashion.

Trying to ease the situation, Dimitri said he was going to call the guys back, there was still a few more hours they could rehearse.

* * *

After Rose left that evening Adrian and Chris approached Dimitri with an idea.

"So Chris and I were talking and since Rose is part of the band now, we think she should move in."

"Adrian, you're don't live here anymore. And you're not in the band either".

"About that," Adrian said, "I want back in. I miss you guys."

"Let me get this straight", Dimitri said "You want to come back to Vampire Academy and you want to move back into the house?"

Adrian nodded. "Come on, we all knew when I set up my bass that this wasn't a one time thing".

Dimitri turned to Christian. "And you're on board with this?" Chris nodded as well.

"Well then Adrian, I guess you're back in ,brother". They hugged and Chris and Adrian fist bumped. Dimitri wished Ivan was here to see this, Adrian finally coming to his senses and returning home. "Don't fuck it up again man. I'm serious, this second chance is because of Ivan. Don't make Chris and I regret it." Adrian nodded, knowing full well that leaving was a mistake that he was not going to repeat.

"So about Rose", Chris said.

"What about her?" Dimitri asked.

"We think she should move in". Chris said. "We're going to be practicing at all hours and she lives all way across town. The commute's a bitch. Besides, this way she'll bond more with us". Adrian nodded along happily.

"Where would she even stay? We don't have any more rooms". Dimitri trailed off, understanding what they were talking about. "Oh. You want her to move into Ivan's room." It was a statement not a question. "No. Absolutely not! That's Ivan's room!"

"Dimitri," Adrian said softly, "Ivan's gone. He's not coming back".

"I don't care. She can't have his room!" Dimitri said it with a finality that shut both Chris and Adrian up. He stalked out of the garage, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Rose went home that night to a heated argument with her father.

"Old man, I'm nineteen years old. I'm not a child and don't need your constant protection or worry. You're going to have to get used to me not being around as much. I'm going to be over at the house with the guys all the time practicing."

"I know kiz, I just worry. I hate not knowing that you're safe." Abe admitted.

"Then why did you send me there? You could have kept me locked away in the ivory tower".

"Just because I know that it's best for you, doesn't mean it's easy for me, little girl". Rose hugged her father. "I just got you back, I don't want to let you go again. Soon you'll be in the studio and on tour and I won't see you anymore."

"Me moving on and someday moving out is called growing up. It was bound to happen eventually." Rose smiled.

"I know. Just promise me that if you need me to come get you, you call me no matter what time it is. And if you're staying the night, text me so I won't loose my mind."

"Ok Dad, I will".

And now for the obligatory overprotective father scene. "And if any of those dickwads tries anything I will have their balls embalmed in a jar on my desk". He had a dangerous glint in his eyes which Rose was used to.

"Aw, Daddy, you warm my heart! Why didn't threaten to break their arms and legs like usual?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Because they can't play without their arms and legs. If they don't play, I don't make money. They do not however need the use of their balls to play or make me money". He smirked. _Only Abe Mazur, Ladies and gentlemen._

With that, they called it a night. Rose needed to be up bright and early to get to practice.


	5. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi Guys! I didn't want to publish two chapters in one day (everything in moderation), but this is my absolute favorite chapter so far and I just had to get it out there! It's a bit crude, but this story isn't rated M for nothing! Besides, I love crude and I myself suffer from a severe case of potty mouth and am a dirty dirty girl!_

 _As always, THANK YOU for following, favoriting and reviewing!_

 _PS - when you review as a guest I can't answer you directly or PM you... this goes out to the guest who doesn't want to continue reading for fear that Dimitri will bang girls who aren't Rose! I can't make any promises or give away all my secrets just yet, but if you're still here all I can hope is that you enjoy the read. (If you PM me, maybe I'll give you a hint ;-) )_

* * *

It had been been 4 days since Rose joined 'Vampire Academy' and she was loving every minute of it. She loved playing her guitar all day, even if it was someone else's music. Being part of the band gave her a sense of purpose which she'd lost after the crash. Rose loved the calluses on her fingertips and the smell of guitar stings. She had been missing that for almost two years. She thought she was playing enough before joining the band, boy was she wrong. Before it was a few songs here, a few songs there. Now Rose was playing to the point the joints in her fingers hurt. She was careful not to play till her fingers bled for fear of recovery time.

They'd usually finish practice drenched in sweat. When Tasha was around she'd photograph them, claiming the pictures would be worth big bucks when the band breaks out.

When Rose wasn't practicing with the guys, they were hanging out. Chris was always cooking something. Adrian was always smoking. And Dimitri would disappear to his room. Rose would hang out with Lissa, they talk about everything they'd missed in each other lives while they were separated. Well, almost everything. Rose kept some things to herself.

Christian and Rose would banter back and forth. It had been a long time someone was that snarky and sarcastic with Rose. She enjoyed being treated normally for a change. No one walked on egg shells around her anymore.

Rose was even getting along with Dimitri. There was an obvious mutual attraction which they both chose to ignore. On the plus side they weren't fighting anymore. They found they had a lot in common.

The only thing Rose could do without was Adrian's constant hitting on her. She'd usually take it with a grain of salt and flirt right back. But something about the way Adrian looked at her made her uneasy at times. Not the creepy kind of uneasiness, but a he-likes-me-more-than-I-like-him kind of uneasiness. Rose really did care for him, she could tell he had a good heart, if only he'd stop the incessant flirting.

The more Rose played with the band the more she felt like she was getting her old self back. The self she was before the crash took away everything.

Rose had been overworking herself these past few days. She was far from getting enough sleep. Her usual nightmares only added to her lack of sleep. That night Lissa was staying for dinner so Rose stayed as well. After dinner they all watched a movie. That was a mistake. Rose was way to tired to drive home afterwards. She texted Abe that she'd be spending the night before she even asked if it was okay.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna crash on the couch tonight, if that's alright. I'm too tired to drive home." Rose declared.

"Little biker, you know you're always welcome to bunk with me" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at Rose. Rose just rolled her eyes and disregarded his offer.

"Good night". Lissa and Chris went up to Chris's for the night. As did Adrian and Dimitri.

Rose stretched out on the couch. She twisted and turned for an hour on the most uncomfortable couch on the planet before giving up. She was even more tired now so going home still wasn't an option. There was no way she was taking Adrian up on his offer. Rose did the only thing she could think of. She made her way upstairs to Dimitri's room.

She gently nudged his shoulder.

"Dimitri", Rose whispered. "Dimitri, wake up". She nudged again.

"MMhhh". Was Dimitri's incoherent answer. Rose almost laughed at his hair that went in all directions.

She nudged him once more, this time slightly harder. "Dimitri", she hissed.

"Roza? What's going on?" He answered completely disoriented. At first he thought he was dreaming about Rose. Again.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rose asked sheepishly.

Dimitri grinned from ear to ear. "I thought we weren't gonna do this". He teased.

Rose snorted very ladylike. "We're not. That couch, or should I say torture device is unsleepable. I don't know how you were ever able to fall asleep on it. So can I sleep here or not?"

"What's in if for me?" He asked playfully. Dimitri already knew he'd let her sleep in his bed just because he enjoyed having her close.

"Fine. You know what, Tasha isn't here tonight. I'll just go sleep in Ivan's room. Or better yet I could join Adrian. He did offer".

Just as she turned to leave Dimitri grabbed her wrist. Rose smirked knowing he couldn't see it.

"You can stay here".

"Then scoot over, Dimitri."

"Take off your pants". Dimitri said lazily.

"What?! NO!" Rose yelled appalled.

Realizing what he just said, he quickly took it back. "That's not what I meant! You're wearing leather pants, that can't be comfortable to sleep in. I fell asleep in leather pants once, let's just say, the morning after wasn't pretty."

Rose laughed. "You'll just say anything to get my pants off, won't you?" Rose said as she shimmied out of her pants. Dimitri moved over to make room for her.

As she climbed into bed Rose just had to ask, "What bothered you more? The idea of me sleeping in Ivan's room or the idea of me sleeping in Adrian's room?"

He answered honestly. "I don't know." He paused, "Ya know, I was going to let you stay anyway. I just wanted to have a bit of fun first".

"Perv". Rose elbowed him as he chuckled. "Go to sleep".

They fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The following morning Rose and Dimitri woke up entangle in each other again. This time Dimitri had his head on Rose's shoulder and he was cupping her breast in his right hand.

"Seriously?!" Rose shrieked. "Wake up, dickhead!" Rose smacked Dimitri upside his head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, Rose?!" Rose looked pointedly at Dimitri's hand still on her breast. "Oh, sorry". He removed his hand but didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he was actually grinning like a cheshire cat.

Rose got up, giving Dimitri a great view of her barely-covered ass, put on her pants and left his room. There was no way in hell she'd tell Dimitri that was the most action she'd gotten in nearly two years. She was beginning to rethink her self imposed dry spell. All the toys she had in her nightstand couldn't make up for a man's touch. And she was desperately in need of a man's touch. One man in particular. But she'd never tell him that. Even if she did, they'd never work out. No couple from the same band ever worked out. That was the whole reason Chris got antsy when Rose and Dimitri had been caught asleep together last week. And here it was happening again. But Rose knew for sure that sex always complicated things, especially in band life. The band had to come first.

* * *

Tasha spotted Rose as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I had some stuff to go through in Ivan's room. So how was your night?" Tasha asked coyly. Rose didn't know that Tasha knew exactly how her night was. Or at least how her morning was. Tasha had gone into Dimitri's room looking for one of her lenses she thought was left there a while ago. Little did she know she'd have a golden opportunity to play candid camera again. _Thank God for cameras!_ Tasha was practically giddy she was able to catch them on film again. _What a kodak moment! Tit in hand and all!_ This was turning into a pattern and she decided she was going to push those two together if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Dimitri was hard beyond belief. He'd just woken up next to a beautiful woman again, the same beautiful woman that had been on his mind non stop for several days. But this time he'd actually touched her. If before just the thought of her tits got him hard, actually feeling her up gave him an uncontrollable erection. Not to mention that amazing ass he got a peek at. Dimitri hadn't had sex in weeks, not since before Ivan was hospitalized, for him it may as well have been years.

 _Damn her!_ Dimitri thought. _She's got me acting like a hormonal teenager._ He was desperate for a release. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Who would have thought? A grown man reduces to jerking off. Dimitri had resorted to self gratification, something he hadn't done in years. Taking his cock in his hand he started stroking up and down, each time applying a little more pressure. He imagined it was Rose's hands on him. He remembered the warmth of her body pressed against his. The feel of her amazingly perky breast in his hand, he wished he had a chance to tweak her nipple every so slightly, to bite down gently on it, to hear her moan his name. Thinking of her moan immediately got him thinking of her lips and all the dirty things he wanted her to do with them.

* * *

Tasha and Rose decided they should get to know each other better. Since both hadn't eaten yet, Tasha suggested they go out for breakfast.

"Sounds great! I could really go for a chocolate glazed doughnut right now. Let me just go grab my phone". _Stupid Rose, how could you forget your phone on_ his _nightstand?!_

Rose ran upstairs to grab her phone and didn't bother knocking on Dimitri's door. She flung into the room and froze with a look of shock and awe etched on her face. Dimitri's bewildered expression was no better. Rose had walked in on Dimitri masterbating.

"Holy mother of god!" Rose yelled, as she took in a naked Dimitri with his hard cock in one hand and his balls in the other. If it weren't for the shock factor, Rose's mouth would be watering. She'd never seen anything so hot in her life.

"Don't you knock?!" Dimitri tried to cover himself up, not that he had anything to be ashamed of, but still, Rose was in his doorway and he had his dick in his hand.

"Why didn't you lock the door?!" Rose tried to cover her eyes with her hands, debating internally whether she didn't want to see, or if she wanted to see more.

The commotion Dimitri and Rose were making caught Tasha's attention. She bolted up the stairs to see what the fuss was about, camera in hand as always.

"What's going on guys?" Tasha asked as she was taking random shots.

"Nothing." Dimitri and Rose answered.

"Then get your phone and let's go!" Tasha order Rose while smacking her ass playfully and ran downstairs convinced that something was definitely going on.

Since Dimitri had covered himself with his blanket Rose waltzed into his room and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

"This is your fault you know. You should join me next time", Dimitri laid back smugly, one arm behind his head, bare chest still on display, looking sexy as hell.

"You're a pig! And how on earth is this my fault?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Oh please, have you seen you?! You come to my bed looking like you do. I haven't gotten laid in over two weeks, something was bound to burst." Dimitri ranted.

Rose wondered if he actually wanted her or was just so horny from his lord-have-mercy-two-weeks-of-no-sex that it didn't matter to him who he banged. She believed it was the latter. And that infuriated her. What infuriated her more was that she was in dire need of a good lay.

"It's not my fault you're sexually frustrated. Go plug someone else's hole!"

"I can't! Teaching you our material is taking up all of my time!"

"Well suck it up! In a few more days I'll have the material nailed and you can go back to whoring around. Plow it anywhere you like!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good!"

Rose stormed out slamming the door behind her, flushed red with anger but she had no idea why. She should be embarrassed about walking in on Dimitri, but she wasn't. All she could find in her was jealousy. She was jealous of the hypothetic girl Dimitri would be fucking instead of her. That thought made her sad. And to top it off she was now all hot and bothered.

Dimitri was beginning to wonder if what he told Rose was true. Was he really too busy to get laid? He was horrified to learn he didn't want to just stick his dick in any random pussy. He wanted Rose. The fact she was more inclined to push him off on other females rather than be with him herself upset him more than was willing to admit.


	6. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 6

Several days of intense practicing had passed and Rose and Dimitri still couldn't look each other in the eye. They were professional and got through rehearsals without a hitch, but they refused to be alone together in the same room or discuss anything not band related. They always had a buffer, usually it was Adrian.

It was three days before 'Vampire Academy's first gig with Rose as their lead guitar. Rose still wasn't getting enough sleep and she was putting more and more time in practicing to be prepared. It will be her first time on stage sine the crash and Rose did _not_ want to fuck up. Vampire Academy didn't just rehears their music, they rehearsed stance, they were pretending to sing to a crowd. Rose didn't need any help with her power stance but she did need to practice walking to the front of the stage for her solo's. She needed to get back into the grove she had back in New York on stage. Usually they practiced in front of Lissa, whose tips were more than helpful.

Tasha was visiting as usual and saw Rose practically dead on her feet.

"What have you been doing to this poor girl?" She asked Dimitri, Chris and Adrian.

"I'm fine Tasha," Rose answered. "I'm just tired. I wake up every morning, haul ass here, practice all day and make that hour long ride back home." Rose took a breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love my bike, but my ass is really starting to hurt from all the riding."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Tasha asked.

"Where would I stay? I can't sleep on the couch, it kills my back".

"You can take Ivan's room".

Dimitri, Christian and Adrian stopped what they were doing immediately. Chris and Adrian had suggested it a while ago, but they never thought Tasha would be on board with it, they certainly didn't think she'd bring it up herself.

"Tasha, I can't do that". Rose said as she met Dimitri's eyes. She was very aware of his reluctance to let go. His look said as much.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, where would you sleep? You're here almost all the time. If I take Ivan's room, you won't have a room."

Tasha looked sad as she said, "I think it's time I started sleeping at my own place."

"Tash," Dimitri said, "You are here for as long as you like. You don't have to go anywhere."

"I know I don't have to. I want to".

"But we're your family", Chris said hugging Tasha around the shoulders. "I don't want you to be alone".

"Thank you for that, _but_ I got offered a job and I'm going to be traveling for a couple of months". Tasha stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm telling you now." Tasha answered. "I just found out myself a few hours ago. I was one of two candidates and I got the job. I'm leaving two days after VA's next gig".

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Chris said. "I'm gonna miss you sis".

"I'm gonna miss you too. And don't worry. We'll figure something to when I get back." Tasha told Rose.

Dimitri hugged Tasha in congratulations. If Tasha was okay with giving up Ivan's room in order to move on, it wasn't his place to stop her. Dimitri's initial refusal to give Rose the room was for Tasha's benefit as much as his own.

"Well it looks like Rosie's moving in" Adrian grinned and pet Rose's head.

"Call me that again". Rose gave Adrian _the_ death-glare, even her father was afraid of. "I dare you."

Then she looked at Tasha and Dimitri and told them she'd only do this on one condition. "That room is still Ivan's room. I'm just crashing here for a while. I won't change anything, I'll just bring some cloths. That's my condition."

"Deal". Tasha hugged Rose. Dimitri said a silent thank you, grateful that Rose was letting him cling to the past for a little longer. Rose and Tasha agreed that even if there were an instance that they were both sleeping at the house, they'd share Ivan's humongous bed. It'd be like a sleeping party.

* * *

The following day Rose moved into Ivan's room. After that heartfelt moment, things got easier between Rose and Dimitri. They weren't awkward anymore. When they were alone together the room was filled with a comfortable silence.

The first night Rose spent in Ivan's room was disorienting. She wasn't used to the bed, though it was very comfortable. Rose found the entire situation surreal. In two weeks she'd gone from living in a mansion with her father, desperately trying to occupy her time, to living a house full of boys, with no free time what so ever. After twisting and turning for a while exhaustion finally won.

* * *

"Rose. Rose wake up". Dimitri lightly shook Rose.

It took a while for Rose to realize that Dimitri was in bed with her and trying to wake her. "Let me sleep!" Her voice became muffled as Rose pulled a pillow over her head.

"Wake up Rose. We have practice". He took a lock of her hair and tickle her exposed shoulder with it.

"I don't remember ordering a wake up call, Comrade. I set my alarm to 9 AM. I'll wake up then. Now, go away!"

"Rose, it's nine thirty. And you set the alarm clock in Ivan's room. Not mine."

For the first time Rose lifted her head from the bed and looked around. She was in fact in Dimitri's bed. _How did that happen?_

As amused as Dimitri was to wake up with Rose in his bed again, and as much as he wanted to let her sleep in, they couldn't afford to when they have their first gig tomorrow.

Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dimitri asked.

"I probably just got up in the middle of the night to drink or take a piss and wound up back here" Rose threw Dimitri's own words back in his face.

Dimitri smirked. "I think you just like sleeping with me".

Rose shook her head at him, trying to hide that fact that he was probably right. She did in fact sleep so much better with him. She didn't have nightmares. "I think what happened last time I slept here proves that you enjoy it much more than I do."

Dimitri didn't respond to that which made Rose think she might have been right on the money and he really did enjoy sleeping with her. The thought caused her to smile.

The both left Dimitri's room together and were caught by Lissa as she exited Christian's room.

"Really? Again?" Lissa questioned. "This is getting ridiculous! Let me guess, you're still claiming you aren't fucking?"

Christian stepped out from behind her smirking. "Just admit that you guys sleep better with each other than apart. I sleep better when I'm with Liss." He wrapped his arm around Lissa waist.

Neither Dimitri or Rose were making eye contact with Chris and Lissa.

"Maybe you're like Ross and Joey on 'Friends'." 'Friends' was Lissa's favorite show. "They're _just_ friends who take AMAZING naps together. I guess it's just the need to sleep next to a warm body."

Just then Adrian joined them. "Leave the love birds alone". He was joking, but it stung him that they were obviously together again. "Come on, let's go get breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

That night they had their traditional Thursday dinner, complete with grace. This time Rose was cleverly grateful for chocolate glazed doughnuts. (It was a toss up between that and deep fried twinkies).

This was Tasha's last dinner before she left for two months, so Lissa decided they should play a game they haven't played in ages. It was a silly game they invented while drunk. The goal was to embarrass each other so they cleverly named it Embarrass. This was easier said than done. They all knew each other too well. Except for Rose. They thought Rose would be embarrassed easily. Turns out she'd be the one to embarrass everyone else. The way to embarrass another player was to either ask embarrassing questions or give embarrassing answers or statements in general about the other participants. Even if you're answering for someone else. When's someone gets embarrassed the embarrasser gets a point.

"Here's an example." Tasha said to Rose. "Dimitri, when was the last time Lissa got her period? See that's a double burn which could potentially embarrass both Lissa and Dimitri".

"Ha! I'm the master at this game! I never loose." Dimitri declared. "Lissa's on special birth control because of a blood clotting thing, she doesn't get a period".

"See, Lissa was embarrassed by Dimitri's answer but not Tasha's question, so Dimitri gets a point." Adrian said.

"But here's the catch", Chris continued. "All question must be answered truthfully. All statements given must be honest."

"And the game works best when drunk". So they all drank up.

And they started to play. Rose was first.

"Adrian, how big is Dimitri's dick?"

"Whoa! You don't take prisoners, Rose! going for the double burn! Have I said how much I love this girl?". Tasha was so proud.

"Well Adrian?" Rose smirked.

"About that big" Adrian signaled with his hands.

"That seems about right." Dimitri smirked, and from Rose's memory Adrian was not wrong. "Nice try though Roza." Rose was disappointed. Neither of them was embarrassed. How was she even supposed to up her game from that?

"Me next!" Lissa shrieked. "Rose, how is Dimitri in bed?" Wiggling her eyebrows, she was too cute for words.

"For the last time, we never fucked!"

"You expect us to believe that? You guys spent three nights together and never got it on?" Adrian ask incredulously.

"Yes, because we didn't" Dimitri answered.

"How do you know it was three, Adrian?" Rose asked.

Adrian lowered his head and admitted to Tasha taking a second round of photos a few mornings ago. Tasha looked like she had been caught red handed.

"HA!" Rose yelled. "That's a double burn! I get points for embarrassing Adrian AND Tasha!"

"Holy shit, she's right" Adrian said. "I think we got our next champion".

"No way!" Dimitri called out. "She's not champion till she beats me!".

"Challenge accepted". Rose smirked. She was used to winning at everything, this game was going to be no exception.

"Alright losers, here's one", Tasha said before sipping her beer. "Adrian, when was the last time you whacked off?"

"This morning, thank you very much. I was practicing my tantra!" Adrian was a firm believer in self gratification, but he really did practice tantra. He was never one for a quick fuck. Unless it was against the wall in a club or bar. Or if he was in a hurry. Or if the girl was in a hurry. Then it was okay.

It was Dimitri's turn next. "Rose, are you a virgin?" Dimitri asked.

Rose scoffed and very drunkenly answered. "Only if a hymen can grow back. It's been a long time since anything twinxt my nethers weren't run on batteries." She drunk whispered and held up two fingers.

"It's been two months?" Chris asked, "that's not that bad".

"Don't I wish. It's been two years!" Rose laughed. "The last person, well make that last two persons I had sex with died in a horrific car crash." Rose continued to laugh hysterically.

"Fuck! That _is_ a long time" Adrian said.

Rose was so drunk she didn't need any more encouragement to keep on her story. "Yep, I slept with Eddie, our drummer, and with Mason the singer and front man." She took another chug of her beer. "Eddie and I used to hook up on occasion, when we were drunk. One night Eddie said he couldn't do it anymore because of Mason. So naturally I assumed that Eddie was coming out to me. Man, was I wrong!" Rose hiccuped. "That same night after our last set Mason grabs the mic and proclaims his undying love for me! I was such a teenager back then. It wasn't only that his sentiment touched me, it was also that I'd had the biggest crush on him since grade school" She giggle from the alcohol. Dimitri really didn't like this topic, the thought of someone else hands on her was almost as bad as her having gushing feelings for another guy. "After that we were inseparable. Joined at the hip. OH! and Eddie wasn't even gay! He stepped down or whatever because he knew Mase was all in love with me, and he and I were only drunk-fucking." Rose started crying a little. "That's not even the best part! When the car crash happened, I was pregnant! I told Mason just before we got in the car. He said he wanted to marry me and take care of me and _our_ baby for the rest of our lives. Even though I was seventeen I said yes, and immediately called him a dork! Those were the last words I ever said to him. 'Mason you big dork!'" Now Rose was really in hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time. She wiped furiously her tear stained face with the back of her sleeve.

Adrian couldn't help the morbid curiosity, and the words just slipped out. "What happened to the baby, Rose?"

"I miscarried, because of the crash". They were all silent for a while. No one knew what to say to that. It killed Dimitri that Rose had to go through all that. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how.

Lissa wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulder, Tasha took Rose's hand in hers. Rose was finally letting someone comfort her, she lent her head on Lissa's shoulder as Lissa rubbed circles on her back soothingly. Christian, who was sitting on Tasha's other side, placed his hand on Tasha and Rose's held hands. Dimitri move behind the couch and stroked Rose's hair. Adrian sat across Rose on the coffee table and placed his hand on her knee. It was as if they all lent her their strength with a simple touch. For the first time in a long time, Rose didn't feel utterly alone. Even though she'd just met these people, she felt like she could count on them. She wanted to let them in. And that _terrified_ her. The knowledge that she could loose people she cared about again sent chills down her spine.

"It was my fault". Rose sniffled, barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetie, it was an accident". Lissa said.

"No it wasn't. There was a guy who was trying desperately to take photos of me. Apparently he was my stalker or some nonsense. He caused the crash. The police are convinced he died in the crash too. If it weren't for me, they'd still be alive. My mom, Mason, the baby. Eddie and Mia. They'd all still be here". Several more tears escaped her eyes.

"That's not your fault, Roza" Dimitri said, still stroking her hair. "You had no control over it". Rose shook her head.

"It was my fault, I should have died with them and I will carry the guilt of it for the rest of my life." She said with a finality that no one could argue with.

Rose sat up abruptly, took another swig of her beer and continued to play the game as if she hadn't just shared the most heartbreaking of stories with her friends. Everyone else took their pervious seats and pushed aside whatever Rose's confessions stirred in them for the moment. It seemed like she put her whole story in a box and closed it off, not wanting to think about it anymore. They guys respected her wished and continued playing as if everything was alright.

Desperate to lighten the mood again, Rose said, "See I told you I'd win, that story embarrassed all y'all!" The all chuckled, it was a good release to get past the awkwardness Rose's melt down left them in.

"So Adrian," Rose asked "have you ever been in love?"

"I pretty sure I'm in love right now, little biker". Adrian tried to convey his love for Rose with his stare, but that just came out creepy.

"Have you told him?" Rose asked mischievously, completely ignoring Adrian's stare.

"Good one Rosie." Rose was too drunk to care that Chris called her Rosie, as they all laughed at Adrian's expense. But not quite embarrassing him.

"Alright, big bad Belikov" Adrian was determined to beat Dimitri. "I'd ask you how many girls you've fucked, but since we all know you're a man whore, and don't actually know the answer, that won't embarrass you in the slightest." Adrian got an evil gleam in his eyes. "I will however ask you why you haven't gotten laid since you met our little Rosie here."

When Dimitri took a second before answering, Rose answered for him. "He doesn't have time, he too busy teaching me how to be Ivan" She burst out laughing.

"Really? How long do you think it takes for him to text one of his skanks?" Rose shrugged at Adrian but Tasha had already moved on with her attack on Dimitri.

"Hey Belikov," Tasha got Dimitri's attention. "Have _you_ ever been in love?"

Dimitri scoffed. "You have to answer truthfully", Tasha reminded.

At first Rose was really intent on hearing his answer. And as Dimitri stared into her eyes contemplating his answer, Rose was suddenly very wary of his response. She'd be disappointed whether he said yes or no. If he said no, then he didn't have feelings for her. If he said yes, he may have feeling for someone else. And on the off chance that he did have feelings for her, they couldn't be together. The band came first. Not that she wanted to be with him. She didn't care! At all!

Rose wasn't the only one intent on hearing the answer. Tasha had hoped she'd be able to push Rose and Dimitri together before she left to start her new project. She knew in her gut that they would be perfect together. And she knew they had feelings beyond mutual lust, even if they wouldn't admit it.

 _He's lying to himself if he answers no, he is so far beyond gone, it's not even funny_ , Adrian kept that thought to himself.

Before Dimitri got a chance to answer, Rose called out "I have a better question!". They all stared at her in disbelief, thinking she would want to know the answer more than anyone. They certainly wanted to know. "Why do you call me Roza?"

Dimitri smiled the biggest smile at Rose. Not only because she just saved him from answering Tasha but because of the same sentimentality that cause him to call her that. "It's your name in Russian".

"Oh" and Rose yawned the biggest yawn of her life. For some reason Rose had managed to drink more than anyone else and was falling asleep.

"Tasha, you're staying tonight?" Dimitri asked, hopeful she'd say yes.

"You have to stay Tash," Chris intervened, "You drank too much."

"If I stay, where will Rose sleep?" Tasha asked Dimitri, knowing exactly where she'd be spending the night.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry Tasha". Dimitri said, already lifting Rose into his arms effortlessly and carrying her bridal style. Rose didn't even protest, she just held on for dear life.

"Wait! I'm not done embarrassing everyone yet! I can still win this! Lissa, how often do you blow Chris?!" Rose yelled over Dimitri's shoulder. That warranted a final round of laughter from everyone. "Double burn Rosie! You win!" Chris called after her. Adrian, Chris, Tasha and Lissa stayed to clean up the living room before going to bed.

"Dimitri?" Rose pulled back bit to look up at Dimitri while he carried her up the stairs. "How did Ivan die?" There was so much naivety in her voice as she asked, using the force of her big doe eyes on him.

"He was shot. He took a bullet that was meant for me. We", He cleared his throat to get rid of the lump, "we walked into a convenience store in the middle of a mugging. The mugger saw us as a threat and pulled his gun on us. Ivan jumped in front of me. Saved my life."

Rose had tears streaming down her face. "That's so sad. I had no idea, Dimitri. I'm so sorry". She hugged Dimitri tightly before he laid her down on his bed. He sat down beside her. She urged him to go on with her eyes.

"Ivan was shot in the torso. I tried to stop the bleeding. I was covered in his blood by the time the ambulance came." Rose was listening attentively, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. "He went straight into surgery and he was in the ICU for a few days before his body finally gave out". Dimitri laughed without humor, "My best friend died because I wanted a fucking candy bar. Ivan wanted to go home to Tasha but I said it would only take a minute." He cried silently.

"It's not your fault, Dimitri". Rose said softly. "Ivan's gone because of the asshole who shot him, not because of you." Rose could tell Dimitri was in a downward spiral of self loathing and guilt. It was a road she knew all to well. She had to save him from himself. Rose lent forward and wiped Dimitri's tears with her thumb, leaving her palm pressed to his cheek. "I didn't know Ivan but I've been hearing a lot about him. He sounds incredible and I wish I could've met him, but he's gone. It was his choice to save you, you need to let go of your guilt and live your life because it's what Ivan would have wanted you to do. He would not want you to fester in guilt like this".

"Thank you Roza." Dimitri squeezed Rose's hand. As Dimitri told Rose about Ivan her eyes teared up until just a single tear was shed. Dimitri caught it with his thumb and now he was cupping her cheek as well. He suddenly needed to distance himself from her. She was getting too close. She was breaking down all his barriers and it needed to stop.

He got up and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Rose asked on the verge of more tears. Tonight was the first time she cried in front of anyone since she was a little girl. Even after the crash she did all her crying in private. Not even letting her father comfort her.

"I'm just going downstairs to help. I'll be right back".

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone right now. Just stay with me till I fall asleep". Rose begged with her eyes. And that's what broke him. He couldn't leave her in the state she was in. He didn't want to leave her in the state he was in. He needed her closeness as much as she needed his, and that scared him.

"Alright". Dimitri tugged off his shirt and got in bed with Rose. Again. This time they didn't even pretend to want to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. As soon as Dimitri's body hit the mattress Rose was engulfed in his arms, both desperate for comfort and warmth tonight, holding on to each other tightly.

"Roza, you're shivering". Dimitri pulled the covers up higher.

"Sorry, it's the alcohol". She snuggled impossibly closer.

"What can I do?" Dimitri asked softly, as he press his cheek to the crown of Rose's head.

"You're doing it Comrade". To that Dimitri smiled. Then Rose added, "Sing to me", she murmured.

 _Talk to me softly_

 _There's something in your eyes_

 _Don't hang your head in sorrow_

 _And please don't cry_

 _I know how you feel inside I've_

 _I've been there before_

 _Somethin's changin' inside you_

 _And don't you know_

 _Don't you cry tonight_

 _I still love you baby_

 _Don't you cry tonight_

 _Don't you cry tonight_

 _There's a heaven above you baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight_

Rose fell asleep before the second verse, lulled by the beat of Dimitri's heart under her ear and his deep voice resonating in his chest. Dimitri thought the first verse and chorus were fitting, he hated seeing her cry. He stared down at her beautiful form for a while longer and realized he had admitted things to her he never told anyone else. He suddenly wondered what his answer to Tasha would have been if Rose hadn't intervened. This girl made him feel things he'd never felt before. Everyday Dimitri saw Rose more and more as a constant fixture in his life, one he didn't know if he could do without. Sure he felt love for his family and friends. He would lay down in traffic for any one of them. And he would do the same for Rose. But he didn't regard her like her regards Tasha or Lissa or his sisters. This was something different. Something completely new to him.

Dimitri didn't know how to be in a relationship or if he even wanted to be in one. He didn't know how he was supposed to act around Rose anymore. But he knew without a doubt he'd do anything for the beautiful strong brave compassionate fierce girl in his arms. He laid awake wondering if she would ever see him as more than just a man whore or playboy, if she would see him as the man who was in all probability falling in love with her. Having Rose in his arms brought Dimitri more peace than he'd felt in a long time. He kissed Rose's temple lightly and fell asleep.


	7. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 7

It was the day before their first gig and Rose was a little nervous. Tasha and Lissa came by earlier to discuss what she should wear. Rose thought that was ridiculous, she had every intention of wearing what she wore every day - black loose fitting jeans or leather pants with a ripped black tee shirt and combat boot. Same as she did when she performed in New York.

"Don't you want to wear a mini dress with fishnet stockings?!" Lissa asked.

"Why on earth would I want to wear that? I'm the guitar player! Not the slutty groupie!"

"I have to go with Rose on this," Tasha gave her input. "Although you should at least were skinny jeans, or really tight leather pants".

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"Because it's hot!" Tasha exclaimed. "And it looks better on camera!" Lissa nodded in agreement.

Since this entire discussion was held in the kitchen it was considered open season for anyone to add their two cents.

"I think you would look amazing in a tight black dress with fishnets and fuck me heels." Adrian the perv said.

"I think if we're wearing jeans and a tee shirt, Rose should wear the same". Chris said.

"Thank you Christian". Rose was really thankful someone finally made sense.

"Oh yeah?" Tasha interjected. "And when you take your shirts off, is she supposed to take her shirt off? No then she'd be prancing on stage in her fucking bra".

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Adrian said.

"That would be the case," Rose said, "except I don't wear bras. Don't look at me like that! I hate how confining they are! Like Freddy Mercury, I want to break free!" They all laughed.

Just then Dimitri walked in. "What's all this screaming about Freddy, are you coming out of the closet, Rose? Cuz that'd be hot". His gaze alone was doing things to Rose. Luckily Rose was not the blushing type.

Tasha smacked his arm playfully. "We were talking about what Rose should wear to the gig. I say skinny jeans and a tight top."

"I said she should dress like us, jeans and a tee shirt." Chris added.

"Again," Tasha said, "When you take off your shirts what's she gonna do?"

"Rose can't take off her shirt." Dimitri answered. "She doesn't wear bras".

"I could just _not_ take my shirt off" Rose trailed off, no one was listening to her.

"How do you know she doesn't wear bras?" Tasha asked smirking.

"Have you ever seen her with a bra?" Dimitri questioned.

"I've never paid attention to that", Tasha shrugged.

"Well it's very noticeable." Dimitri looked sheepish. "And that's not what we're discussing."

"Lissa thinks Rose should wear a tight strapless mini leather dress and fishnets and knee high boots" Adrian threw Lissa under the bus. Rose face palmed.

"Absolutely not! Rose is not prancing around on stage like a slutty groupie!" Dimitri surprised everyone by saying that. He _loved_ slutty groupies.

"Thank you! That's what I said." Rose was a little relieved Dimitri actually agreed with her. "I'm wearing jean and a tee shirt".

"Guys," Tasha kept it up, "If you're going to be flaunting your assets Rose should be too."

"What assets do you flaunt?" Rose asked stunned. What could Adrian Chris and Dimitri possibly flaunt? Not that they weren't good looking, but still. _Flaunt_?

"Oh please, like Dimitri taking his shirt off in the middle of a set isn't flaunting!"

"I'm not taking off my shirt this time, cuz I'm not wearing a tee shirt. I'm wearing my black leather vest."

Tasha whistled. "Who are you trying to impress?" she asked. Tasha knew Dimitri only wore that vest on special occasions.

"No one, I just wanna look nice for our first gig with Adrian back and Rose on guitar".

"Uh-huh". Tasha had a sneaking suspicion that this sexy look was all for Rose.

"Whatever." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Rose, wear whatever you want" Dimitri said.

"What if she wants to dress like a slutty groupie?" Tasha murmured.

"I don't!" Rose answered at the same time Dimitri answered "She doesn't!"

"How about this", Tasha suggested, "Rose, I pick up your outfit, nothing too slutty or too tight, and Lissa and I will do your hair and make up and if you don't like it you can change back into your own cloths".

Tasha looked at Lissa for confirmation. "Yeay! Make over!"

"Fine! I'll let you have your fun playing Rock Star Barbie, but I'm not making any promises!"

After their girly shrieking was done, Lissa and Tasha started trudging upstairs to pick out outfits when Dimitri grabbed Tasha's wrist halting her. "For the love of god, Tash, don't touch her hair." He thought he murmured it low enough for Rose not to hear. He thought wrong. "And nothing that shows of her tits. We don't want people to think she's a ringer and not really playing".

"Dimitri, women can be talented and slutty. She can rock hard and still be sexy as hell. It almost feels like you don't want anyone else to ogle your eye-candy". It seems Tasha was hell bent on getting a rise out of Dimitri, at the very least to admit he has some feelings for her.

"We have rehearsal, come on guys". Rose said in an attempt to continue avoiding the subject of her and Dimitri and pulled Dimitri out of the kitchen by his arm.

* * *

It was the day of their gig and Rose's outfit was all picked out. Her hair and make up already done. She actually liked it, despite it being tighter and more revealing than she wanted. She didn't have an aversion to reveling clothing she just didn't want to be looked at as the girl who got the gig because of her tits and ass.

Rose went to use the bathroom only to find Tasha sprawled on the floor, horrified look in her eyes, tears running down her face.

"Tasha? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rose asked in concern. She'd never seen Tasha like this before.

Tasha just handed her what looked like a white marker from afar. Then Rose took a good look at what was in her hand. A pee stick. With two little pink lines.

"You're pregnant". It wasn't a question. "Ivan's?" Tasha nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I've been taking these damn home pregnancy tests for days now, hoping that by some miracle the result will change."

"How did you drink so much the other night if you thought you were pregnant?" It was sheer curiosity that fueled Rose's question.

"I was drinking apple juice and holding an empty beer bottle all night". Both of them chuckled now. "I'm three weeks late. At first I thought it was the stress and grief. And the day after tomorrow I'm supposed to start the big project I got commissioned on. It'll be hard but I know I can do it." Tasha had been reading about pregnancy on-line and knew the next few months were not going to be easy. She was already experiencing morning sickness, heartburn and fatigue. Combine that with the new workload that would no doubt be hectic at times and she was looking at a very difficult first trimester.

Rose smiled. "You know I'm here for you, right? Anything you need". She stroked Tasha's hair.

"Well, I'm supposed to drive some of you guys tonight to the gig, you can't all fit in the van, but tonight was the only doctor's appointment available before I leave". The van was old and worn and only seated three including the driver since all the seats were taken out of the back to make room for their equipment.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Rose said. "Someone will just have to ride with me to the gig. And I'll tell everyone you got stomach flu and can't make it". Rose was always quick on her feet coming up with excuses.

"Rose, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Dimitri".

"Tasha, I'm sure he'll want to help. We would all help. In any way you need us to".

"I know that. But this is Ivan's baby. And I know Dimitri. He grew up old school. He gonna do something stupid like purpose and want to raise the baby as his own. I won't do that to him."

"So you're keeping it?"

Tasha nodded. "I could never give up Ivan's baby, it's the only thing I have left of him". She sniffled.

"Okay, I'll let you tell everyone when you're ready". Rose said. "I want you to call or text me every night to let me know how you're doing. Alright?"

Tasha nodded. "Come on let's get out of here."

"I still have to pee" Rose laughed as Tasha exited.

* * *

Dimitri, Adrian and Chris were getting a bite before their gig. Christian and Adrian were dressed similarly with dark jeans and black tee shirt that were tight around the torso and arms. Both had messy hair. The were hot. Dimitri was wearing black jeans that had rips all up and down the front. True to his word he was wearing a leather vest, his muscular arms on display. His hair was currently tied back at the nape of his neck. The look was completed with leather boots. He was the epitome of a Rock God.

As the trio were munching on their sandwiches, the girls made their entrance. Lissa was wearing black skinny jeans and a top with studded Rolling Stones lips. Tasha was wearing faded low cut jeans and a KISS tee shirt. But the piece de resistance was without a doubt Rose. She was wearing leather pants that rode low on her hips, they weren't too tight but they weren't loose either, just a little snug around the ass and hips. Her top was blood red leather corset. The red went perfectly with her skin tone. The corset showed off her curvaceous body, tiny waist and just the right amount of cleavage. (True to form, Rose didn't wear a bra, non was needed with a top like that). Her top and pants didn't quite meet and there was a thin strip of bare skin showing around Rose's abdomen. Rose's hair hung in waves around her shoulder and her make up was light with the exception of her smokey eyes. Though she let Lissa and Tasha do pretty much anything they wanted to her, Rose refused to give up her combat boot. The boots only added to her appeal. Looking the way she did, Rose could compel any man to do her bidding with a simple bat of an eye.

Chris smirked at Adrian's and Dimitri's response. The were both mid bite when Rose descended the stairs and where Adrian choked on his bite, Dimitri swallowed his hard. They both glared dumbfounded.

"Close your mouths boys," Tasha said playfully. "You might catch flies."

While Adrian was still trying to catch his breath, Dimitri heaved himself off the couch, walk right up to Rose and just stared at her. She literally left him speechless. He was scanning her from head to toe, lingering a little too long on her hips and chest but Rose didn't mind. She was doing the same thing. Rose was intoxicated by him. He smelled of soap, aftershave and something that could only be described as Dimitri. Someone clearing their throat brought them out of their daze.

"You look beautiful, Roza."

"Thank you Dimitri. You look", Rose hesitated not sure what the appropriate respond was. _Gorgeous, hot, handsome, God-like, I wanna jump your bones, just say something Rose!_ "Really nice too." She finished. _That was so lame Rose!_

"Right then, are we ready to rock?" Dimitri asked everyone.

"Actually," Rose said, "Tasha's not feeling well, she just blew chunks all over the bathroom. Luckily she was able to get a doctors appointment on short notice. They said it's probably stomach flu. It's been going around. But anyway, she can't come tonight. So one of you has to ride with me. On my bike". With that Tasha said break a leg and left not giving anyone a chance to even ask how she was doing.

"As much as the idea of holding onto to you from behind is appealing," Adrian said, "I don't do bikes. One rocket in between my legs is enough for me". He chuckled at his own joke nervously. He really didn't like bikes. And he liked helmets even less, they just messed up his hair.

"Okay, Chris'll drive Lissa and Adrian, and I'll ride with Rose." Dimitri said.

"There's only one problem", Rose remember, "I only have one helmet."

"I have a helmet. I'll go grab it and my jacket and we can go". Dimitri turned to Chris "You guys should head out, we'll meet you there."

They departed. When Dimitri returned he was wearing a long brown leather jacket that looked more like it came out of a western than a rock video. If it were black he would've looked like he came off the set of 'The Matrix', minus the sunglasses. But on him it worked. If anything it made him look even hotter, if that were even possible.

"Why do you have a helmet?" Rose asked as they entered the garage.

"I used to ride. I had an old Ducati."

"Wow! Where'd you get a Ducati?" Rose was thoroughly impressed. That was one hell of a brand name.

"It was my father's. You could say I inherited it." Dimitri replied. "It was the only good thing he ever did for me."

"Where is it now? What happened to it?" Rose filed the questions she had about Dimitri's father for later.

"About six months ago my baby sister decided it was a good idea to take it for a joy ride. She crashed it".

"Damn. What happened to your sister?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much. A few cuts and scrapes, a bruised rib. She faired better than the bike. If she hadn't been in so much trouble with Mama I would have killed her." He laughed at the memory. "Oh, by the way, I'm driving."

"Uh, no you're not". Rose responded.

"Uh, yes I am." Dimitri mimicked Rose's intonation. "You're not going to be able to control the bike with me on the back." Obviously referring to the fact that the dynamics of a five foot seven petite girl driving a bike with a six foot seven Russian God who was almost double her mass (all muscle) were ridiculously dangerous. "Come on, I used to ride for years". He held out his hand for Rose to hand over the keys. "Besides, you don't know how to get there." Reluctantly Rose agreed. He was right. She'd have a tough time righting after a turn with all that weight behind her, not to mention balancing the bike at a stop light.

Dimitri mounted the bike first and held it steady for Rose to climb on. She tried to lift her leg over the bike once, twice. Maybe third time's a charm. Nope.

"Stupid mother fucking god damn tight as hell leather pants! I'm gonna kill that little blond bitch for making me wear them!" Rose had officially blown up. She ran her hand through her hair so roughly Dimitri thought she might actually pull it out by the root.

"Are you done?" Dimitri asked. Rose took a cleansing breath and nodded.

"Lissa made me wear these pants. I told her they were too tight and they'd restrict my movements. She insisted that if I could sit and still breathe then they were fine. But I can't even lift my leg to mount my fucking bike!" _Lissa's gonna pay for this!_ Rose was plotting how she could make Lissa's untimely demise look like an accident. "I'm gonna go change".

"No! We don't have time." Dimitri said, "Here, let me just help you".

Dimitri dismounted and picked Rose up by the waist before she had a chance to protest, placing her gently on the back of the bike. He'd lifted her as if she'd weighed nothing. He was so powerful yet graceful at the same time. Rose wondered how that power translated into, well… sex. "You good?" He asked.

Rose nodded numbly. "You know you're going to have to help me get off too", she said, noticing the innuendo too late.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Roza". He smirked, mounting the bike again he situated himself between Rose's legs.

They put their helmets on and set out on Rose's bike. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Dimitri the entire drive. She loved the feel of his muscle rippling beneath her fingers. For good measure she rubbed her chest on his back. Dimitri more than felt it even through his jacket and vest, and her jacket and top. There was something erotic for both of them about being together on her bike. It was the closeness but also the fact that they were both straddling the same steel machine. They moved together when turning, they grew closer when breaking and they both loved the hum of the engine between their thighs. To them riding that bike was freedom.


	8. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'd reply to each of you personally but there's an issue on the site with all reviews.. Just know that your reviews encourage me to continue to_ _update my story! Thank you too all who are following and favoriting as well. And as always, hope you have a good read!_

 _Ciao!_

 _K_

* * *

When Rose and Dimitri arrived at the club they were playing at, they parked around back and headed for the back door. Dimitri explained to Rose that there would be several bands preforming tonight at the little dive on Sunset strip and they'd all have to wait in the stingy back room till it was their turn.

"There's only one rule back there - no fighting or else we get kicked out. The manager has enough fights to deal with without the bands getting into it too." Dimitri paused. He was pretty sure Rose was a hothead and lacked control over her temper so he continued, "Some of these guys are real assholes so just don't get into any trouble. Better yet, you should just stick by me so nobody tries anything".

"Thanks for having faith in me" Rose retorted sarcastically, though she did like the idea of staying close to Dimitri.

They reached the back door only to find it locked. Dimitri tried jiggling the handle a few more time before resorting to to shoving at it with his shoulder.

"Shit! The lock must've jammed again", Dimitri said frustrated. "Now we're going to have to go through the club".

"So?"

"So we're going to have to go through the crowd to get to the back room where all the bands are. I'm gonna get stopped by a lot of people who haven't seen me since Ivan's funeral. You're gonna get stopped by every guy in there. It's gonna take forever to get through. I really don't need this shit right now!" He was understandably nervous, this being the first time he'd walk on a stage without Ivan.

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. She did have a solution to both of those problems, she wasn't certain how well Dimitri would take it.

"Do you trust me?" Rose caught Dimitri's attention. "What if I could get us inside without any hassle?"

"I'm listening".

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable."

"Yeah, so?"

"All we have to do is walk through the club like we're about to get it on. No one's going to stop you and I won't have to fend off any assholes. That's just so tedious sometimes".

"How do we do that?" Dimitri grinned at Rose's mischievous gleam.

Rose stood in front of Dimitri with her back to him. "Wrap your arms around my waist". Dimitri did as he was told. Like he'd say 'no' to that. "With someone as big and scary as you wrapped around me, no one's gonna _think_ about making a move on me. Now", Rose pulled all her hair over one shoulder exposing her neck. She reached over her and behind them and gently pulled Dimitri's head to the crook of her neck. "All you have to do is pretend to kissing my neck. Nuzzle right in there. No one will recognize you when they can't see your face".

"Has anyone ever told you you're an evil genius?" Dimitri's voice was muffled just a bit by Rose's neck. His breath caused her to shiver.

"Usually I'm called evil mastermind, but I'll take genius", Rose laughed as Dimitri's breath continued to tickle her neck.

They made their way through the front door. This place was boarder line on being a dump. It was packed with leather wielding rock enthusiasts and smelled of sweat and alcohol. Rose was surprised that it looked bigger on the inside. The stage was opposite the door, to the left was the bar that stretched to the entire length of the wall. Tables and bar stool lined the right side. The back room was located behind the stage. Getting to it from the front entrance meant passing the bar.

Dimitri wanted to make them look as believable as possible. He was also an asshole. That's why he started peppering Rose's neck with feather kisses that tickled her as first. She bit her bottom lip but when a first moan slipped from her lips Dimitri started trailing open mouth kissed up and down Rose's neck. He couldn't help himself, he'd wanted Rose more than he had ever wanted anything for himself. Rose placed an arm around Dimitri's neck holding him in place. She placed the other hand on Dimitri's arm that was hugging her waist.

The way the both looked, it was a certainty they wouldn't be stopped or hassled. The closer Dimitri steered them to the backroom the harder he sucked on Rose's neck. It felt so good that Rose didn't even care that he was probably leaving a hickey, she would just hide it with her hair. Dimitri noticed that if he pulled back a bit he'd have an amazing view of her cleavage. One of his hands shifted upward and rested right below Rose's bust line pulling her even closer to his chest. If Dimitri hadn't been holding her up, Rose would've stumble several times. Rose was breathing heavily, her chest heaving only spurred Dimitri on more.

They reached the door too quickly, they weren't ready to pull away from each other. But when they were interrupted they didn't really have a choice.

"What the fuck?!" Rose and Dimitri sprang apart. Adrian was shocked and hurt when he flung the door open to go get some beer, only to see Dimitri wrapped around Rose, and Rose enjoying all too much. "You keep telling everyone that you're not together but that's clearly a lie!"

"Adrian, It's not was it looks like!" Rose defended. "It's all fake! We we're just pretending to make out so no one would bother us on the way in". Rose was pleading for Adrian to believe her.

"Those hickeys are very really. Rose you look like a vampire tried to suck out all your blood!" When Rose didn't have an answer Adrian left murmuring something about making a beer run, slamming his should into Dimitri on the way.

"Adrian", Rose called after him.

"Let him go", Dimitri stopped Rose. "He needs to cool off on his own".

"What was that for, you big idiot?!" Rose demanded and shoved Dimitri who didn't even budge. "I said pretend to kiss! Not suck my neck till it bruised!" Rose rubbed the side of her neck.

"Do not pretend you didn't enjoy that! Beside it accomplished what we wanted". Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, he was cold and distant. Rose's word echoing in his ears. _It's all fake._ She almost sounded disgusted. Did she not feel the same as him?

"Yeah it accomplished what we wanted, but at what cost? Did you see the look on Adrian's face?" Rose asked.

"Are you into him?" Dimitri asked, his tone seemingly uninterested.

"What? No! But he's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt. Why do you not care about how he feels?"

"I care about how he feels! The guy's family. But you were bound to break his heart sooner or later. What bothers me is that you're more concerned about breaking his heart than you are mine!" He didn't mean to say that out loud. But it was out there now. Dimitri huffed in an unflattering way and stormed in the room, leaving Rose utterly stunned.

Rose entered the room to the sound of wolf whistles and cat calls from other bands. She was used to it and ignored the neanderthals easily. What she couldn't ignore was the cold shoulder Dimitri was giving her.

"Hey!" Rose called Dimitri, "What is going on with you?"

"Let's not do this now. Let's just get through this gig and talk at home, okay?" Dimitri put a blank mask, pretended nothing touched him.

"Fine, whatever". Rose was about to get whiplash from him being hot and cold with her. She went to sit with Lissa and Christian on the long crummy couch at the far end of the room. They had witnessed Adrian's reaction and Rose and Dimitri's little spat.

Adrian arrived with a pitcher of beer and a bunch of plastic cups and dispensed the beer to all the musicians, screaming to the heavens "We are not animals! We deserve cold beer!", referring to the crap that was served in the back room.

At some point Rose went to use the ladies room. On her way back a drunk drummer bumped into her. Said drummer looked Rose up and down like she was something to eat. An evil smile spread across his face. "Hey babe. I'm Jesse. May I just say you are the finest piece of ass in this place". Rose knew she was hot, but that was hardly the type of 'compliment' she wanted to get at this juncture in her life. When Rose tried to walk away, the insolent prick grabbed her ass and tried to stick his tongue down her throat. Just before Rose slammed her fist into his face he was pulled back and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck off Jesse. This is your only warning". Dimitri's voice was ice cold and would've scared Rose if it was aimed at her.

"Dimitri, I didn't know you called dibs", Jesse smirked as he picked his drunken ass off the floor. "Come on, we both know you never get attached to a girl".

"Well, I'm attached to this girl! Don't touch her. Don't look at her. Don't even think about her. She's mine". Dimitri grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to Lissa and Christian.

"I told you to stay by me". Dimitri said in a low voice.

"You ditched me when we got here!" Rose yelled, pulling out of his arms and turning to face Dimitri. Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what's with the caveman act?!"

"I told you there are a lot of assholes in here. Caveman is the only language they speak. And I also told you to stay out of trouble. You were gonna hit that guy and get us kicked out!" It frustrated Dimitri that Rose couldn't see he was trying to protect her. And the thought of Jesse hands on her sickened him.

"You pushed him, I fail to see how that's any different!" Rose was getting mad.

"I could easily claim he was drunk and fell". Dimitri stated calmly.

"He could claim he was just flirting with me!" Rose retorted.

"That was pretty aggressive flirting, Rose! He had his fucking hand on your ass! Face it, you're just mad because I took care of it faster and more efficiently than you AND I didn't get us kicked out! But you're really pissed at the thought of actually having to need another human being!"

"No! I'm pissed off at you and your neanderthal claim you seem to think you have on me! I don't need anyone least of all you." Rose's nostrils flared as her yelling reached it's peak.

The fact Rose said she didn't need him cut Dimitri deeper than he would've expected it too. Even though they were mad at each other and Rose really wanted her space, they stuck together for pretenses' sake and to keep either of them from getting into trouble. Rose from beating up guys who thought they could get frisky and Dimitri from going back to break Jesse's arms.

Band by band they went on stage and did their thing. Vampire Academy was the last band to go on. Their performance was a tribute to Ivan. Dimitri started by asking the crowd for a moment of silence in his honor. Rose was amazed that everyone complied. It was all due to Dimitri's commanding stage presence and the fact everyone knew Ivan and morned him in one way or another. There were even some lighters held up like memorial candles. The band and crowd paid respects to a great musician and friend for 30 seconds before they started to play their music.

Despite the turmoil each one of them was going through they played flawlessly, their set was epic. And despite their argument and unresolved issues, Rose and Dimitri's chemistry on the stage was legendary.

They made their way back behind the stage to pick up their stuff and were surprised by Abe Mazur waiting for them with his two trusted bodyguards, Mikhail and Pavel. Mikhail smiled widely at Rose. Mikhail and his wife Sonya both worked for Abe and were Rose's primary caretakers when she first moved into her fathers house after the crash. They cared for her like family. Rose hadn't had time to visit since she moved out and missed them and her dad fiercely.

"Mr. Mazur." Dimitri shook Abe's hand.

"Belikov, my boy!" Abe was genuinely glad to see Dimitri, for some unknown reason.

"What are you doing here old man?" Rose asked.

"Ah, kiz, you were sensational". Abe hugged Rose in an unexpected show of affection that puzzled Adrian, Christian and Lissa. "What's with the outfit?"

Rose pointed at Lissa "She made me do it!"

"It looks good, catches the eye without being slutty like most girls on that stage". Abe nodded to Lissa. "You should dress her every time. Much better than what she usually wears".

"Thanks a lot Abe." Rose said before turning to Mikhail. She couldn't help it and flung herself into his waiting arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, kiddo! You have to come by the house, Sonya misses you terribly. You know she's got empty nest syndrome since you moved out!" He chuckled.

"She does not!" Rose chided Mikhail.

Dimitri was jealous that Rose could be so open about her feeling towards someone else, even if it wasn't romantic. It seemed to Dimitri like everyone had a place in her heart but him.

"Mr Mazur," Chris addressed Abe, "Not that we don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check out how this" he gestured to the lot of them "is working out. I have to say, I'm impressed. And I'm never impressed. Pavel, am I ever impressed?"

"No, Sir", Pavel answered. He was used to Abe Mazur's antics.

"Abe, you know you love us!" Adrian declared.

"And you are lucky your great aunt is a dear friend of mine", Abe laughed off his own threat. "Anyway since I like what I hear, you're going into the studio to start recording in two weeks".

"Are you serious?" Dimitri asked. Of course he was serious, this was Abe Mazur.

"Pavel," Abe turned to Pavel again, "Do I tell jokes?".

"No, Sir".

"I also have a few more gigs lined up for you before getting into the studio".

"Thank you sir", Dimitri was always respectful when talking to Abe. Abe once did a kindness for Dimitri's family when he was a child and he'd always be grateful for that.

"I want to invite you all to my house tomorrow for a celebration dinner". Abe announced.

"Abe we can't tomorrow," Rose said, then looking at her band mates said "It's Tahsa's last night before she leaves for two months, we are not ditching her."

"She's more than welcome to join". Abe said as if it were obvious.

"Sounds good," Christian answered for everyone. "We'll be there". Chris was dying to get a chance to see what the infamous Mazur Manor looks like. He also knew how much his sister was fascinated with it as well, getting the chance to see it up close would be the perfect send off.

"Excellent. Rose has the address. See you all tomorrow at 7 sharp". Mikhail hugged Rose again, telling her to expect Sonya to hug the life out of her, to which Rose giggled.

Abe patted Rose on the cheek before hugging her again as well. He whispered in her ear "I was here the entire night at the end of the bar, I saw what Belikov was doing to your neck. I'm going to have a chat with him tomorrow about that".

Rose swallowed hard. "Please don't".

Abe laughed. "Don't worry, little girl, I won't maim him." His laughing died down. "Not unless you want me to". He was dead serious.

"Dad!" Rose groaned. That earned a gasp from Lissa, Adrian and Christian.

"Tomorrow Kiz," Abe left with his bodyguards.

After several moments of utter silence, Rose yelled "We're recording!" They cheered and hugged and cheered some more.

After settling down Lissa asked Rose "Were you going to tell us your father's Abe Mazur?"

"Yes, after the first gig." Rose smile coyly.

"I think we deserve a day off. No practice tomorrow". Adrian said looking at Dimitri expecting him to shoot the idea down.

"You're right, Adrian, we do need a day off." Dimitri agreed. That earned another round of cheers.

"Tonight we're staying at Lissa's", Chris said, "Adrian we'll drop you off at the house".

"No need, my man," Adrian replied, "I have a hot date with a blond I met at the bar" He wiggle his eyebrows. "I'll be taking a cab home eventually."

"Or you're gonna call me at the ass crack of dawn to come get you when you sneak out", Chris said exasperated. "I'm not coming this time! I'm taking a day off".

"I have a feeling I won't be making a grand escape this time", Adrian smiled. "Love, thy name is Lily".

"Rose, looks like you and Dimitri have the house to yourselves for a while", Lissa said with much implication in her voice.

"Looks like," Rose was almost nervous to go home. She knew she and Dimitri had to talk.

Adrian went to join his date at the bar, Lissa and Christian went home, leaving Dimitri and Rose alone.

"So, who do you not want Abe to maim?" Dimitri asked while he and Rose walked to her bike.

"You." Rose wanted to give him fair warning. "He's going to have a talk with you tomorrow. He's not going to threaten your life or any of your limbs. He says you need your limbs to play in the band and make him money. However, and this is a direct quote, you do not need your balls, which he will be threatening." Seeing this made Dimitri uneasy Rose continued. "He's probably going to do it with Mikhail and Pavel in the room. They're even more protective of me than Abe is." She smiled evilly seeing Dimitri was actually squirming.

They got to the bike and again Dimitri lifted Rose onto the back seat. They rode home to have the inevitable talk they'd been trying to avoid.


	9. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 9

As Dimitri and Rose rode back to the house Dimitri remembered the conversation he had with Tasha earlier that day.

 _"_ _Can we talk?", Tasha asked after knocking on Dimitri's door._

 _"_ _Sure, what's up Tash?" Dimitri figured she wanted to talk about Ivan. He set aside his guitar._

 _"_ _It's about you and Rose"._

 _"_ _There is no me and Rose". Dimitri said simply._

 _"_ _That's bullshit and you know it, Dimka". She never called him Dimka, only when she was dead serious. "I can see that you have feelings for her. You'd have to be blind not to see it."_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about" Dimitri answered, still in denial._

 _"_ _WAKE UP DIMITRI! You're falling in love with her. You're an idiot for lying to yourself about it", Tasha was stating this as a fact. "I'm am so disappointed in you. After everything I went through with Ivan", Tasha paused to compose herself, "You and I know better than most how short and fragile life is. I wish I had more time with Ivan, I wish we would've found each other sooner, but we both sat on our thumbs. He died way too young and I lost… everything. My only regret is that I didn't tell him months ago that my feelings for him changed, and he didn't tell me either."_

 _"_ _What are you saying? That I should profess my "love"," Dimitri used air quotes, "because she_ might _die?"_

 _"_ _I'm saying stop wasting time, grow a pair and tell her how you feel about her before it's too late! I get that you're scared. I was scared too, scared that Ivan wouldn't feel the same way, scared that we wouldn't work and I would've lost him as my friend. But it was worth the risk. I wouldn't give up the time we had for anything in the world."_

 _"_ _You're right", Dimitri finally broke down. "I am scared. I doubt she has any feelings for me, I'm probably just a substitute for Mason. Besides, you know me, I'm the ultimate playboy. You yourself admitted that I've paraded more sluts through the house than everyone else combined"._

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _Rose is not a random slut. What if I fuck it up? The only thing I know how to do is one night stands. Roza deserved better than that. She deserved better than me". Dimitri said with a solemn expression._

 _"_ _Dimitri, you're a catch. Or you will be once you stop whoring around. And the fact that you think she can do better already proves how much you've changed and how much she means to you". Tasha placed her hand soothingly on Dimitri's back. "As for her feelings for you, I can't say for sure. She does seem into you, but I don't know if she'd take that leap after everything she's been through." Tasha was pretty sure that Rose was head over heels for Dimitri, but she didn't want to give him false hope, just in case. Besides being nervous about a girl would be good for him, take him down a peg and build character._

 _"_ _Even if she does, it won't work." Dimitri argued. "Eventually it'll come crashing down and the band will suffer for it"._

 _"_ _That's a superstition. It doesn't have to happen". Tasha insisted._

 _"_ _History tell us differently. Look at Sonny and Cher, Blondie, The White Stripes, Sonic Youth. The list goes on."_

 _"_ _You know, Ivan used to say" Tasha said very Yoda-like, "'It's not just about the destination. It's about the ride'." How can you argue with a dead guy? especially one that made a valid point._

 _"_ _She's a mess. You saw how she got the other night". Dimitri felt horrible using that night as an excuse to not be with Rose. If anything that night was more of a reason for them to be together. It was the night he figured out why they work so well together. It was because they got each other._

 _"_ _You're a mess too", Tasha reminded. "I didn't say it was gonna be easy. She's gonna be a tough cookie to break. But she lets you see more of her than anyone else"._

 _"_ _I still don't know how to be with her. I don't know how to open up to her." Dimitri tried one final argument._

 _"_ _You already have". Tasha kissed his cheek before leaving him with his thoughts._

 _Dimitri knew Tasha was right. He did have feelings for Rose and he wanted to be with her and no one else._

After that conversation with Tasha, Dimitri decided to tell Rose how he felt, but after what happened at the club with Adrian and Jesse and their arguing, he wasn't so sure anymore. On the one hand they pretty much made out - she couldn't deny that him kissing her neck like that didn't so anything for her, Dimitri was sure of it. On the other hand that could just be chalked up to lust, pure and simple.

Dimitri was seriously second guessing wanting to come clean to Rose. He thought about Thursday night, how they held each other. But, again, that could have just been her needing someone, anyone, and it didn't matter who, as long as he provided a warm comforting body. She never said she wanted him. If fact she said the opposite at every turn.

Then Dimitri thought about Ivan. If Ivan was still here he'd call Dimitri a pussy for procrastinating, slap him across the face and tell Rose himself that Dimitri had a thing for her. _Pull yourself and STOP over-analyzing, Belikov! Just do it!_ Dimitri thought.

When Dimitri and Rose got home Dimitri parked in the garage and dismounted. He helped Rose off the bike, but this time he didn't let her go. He held her close as they walked inside together. Rose didn't object to the closeness. She was glad she didn't have to loose the feel of his body against hers after they dismounted her Harley.

Dimitri pulled Rose into the kitchen. "I'll make us some hot chocolate". He took out two mugs and two shot glasses.

"Actually, I'm really tired I was going to turn in"

Dimitri cut Rose off, "You are NOT running away from this conversation. Sit". He motioned towards the kitchen island.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Dimitri when his back was turned.

"What are the shot glasses for?" Rose asked. She could have sworn she heard him murmur 'liquid courage', but then he put them away.

When the hot chocolate was ready they got comfortable on the couch. They sat far enough away from each other that they weren't touching but they would be if they leaned in just a bit.

"This is really good hot chocolate." Rose said.

"The secrets doubling the packets" Dimitri answered.

They drank slowly and quietly, neither knowing quite where to start.

"I'm just gonna come out and say this. I like you, Rose." Dimitri was nervous, more than he'd ever been.

"What are you twelve?" Rose's wit was always her first escape.

"Don't do that", Dimitri was somewhat expecting this. "Don't hide behind your sarcasm. Please". His plea was so soft, his eyes burning into Rose's. She was caught in is gaze and all she could was nod, silently agreeing to take this seriously.

"Did you mean what you told Adrian tonight, that it was all fake?" Dimitri asked.

"I meant what I said, that _we_ faked being together to get past the crowd".

"Roza, I never faked anything with you". Roses breath caught. "I didn't _just_ want to tease you. I wanted to kiss you tonight. Even if it was only your neck." He smiled.

"You didn't have to tag me like cattle", Rose said playfully referring to the hickeys.

"I am sorry about that. I got carried away". His smile turned impish.

"And Jesse? The caveman act? What was that about?" Rose asked, not mad anymore.

"Are you kidding me? The douchebag practically assaulted you!"

"I could've handled Jesse by myself."

"I know you could've but you didn't have to. You're not alone anymore" Dimitri said softly and pressed his palm to Rose's cheek.

Rose leaned into his touch. "You know Christian was right, I do sleep better when I'm with you. I don't wake up from nightmares when we're together."

Rose admission warmed Dimitri's heart. "I never thought I'd enjoy waking up with someone so much". Dimitri confessed. "I care about you Roza, a lot more than I thought possible."

"I care about you too Dimitri. But I'm scared. I've already lost so much, I don't want to loose you too." Rose shifted on the couch closer to Dimitri.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Dimitri leaned forward.

"You and I both know it's not always our choice", Rose said, pulling back. She shook her head, "You don't want me, Dimitri, I'm messed up."

"So? We're all messed up. You're so much more than that, Rose. How do you not know how amazing you are? You know you're the only one who's gotten me to laugh or even really smile since Ivan died."

Rose smiled. "You're the first person that's made me fell alive since the crash. You, this makeshift family we call a band, it's the first time I've felt at home in so long. I don't feel like I'm on autopilot any more, I'm not just going through the motions."

"I've never felt anything like this before. It's more than just lust or attraction, it's all consuming. I miss you when you're not there. And the thought that I'm the only one who feels it has been driving me crazy for days." Dimitri wasn't planning on getting so deep, but there it is. He needed to know he wasn't in this alone.

"You're not the only one, I feel it too", Rose confirmed.

They suddenly realized how close they were. They'd inched in slowly without even noticing. Dimitri leaned further in, hesitating for a fraction just before their lips met to gage Rose's reaction and give her a chance to pull back. Rose leant forward closing the gap. Just like everything else between Rose and Dimitri, their lips fit together perfectly. Rose's lips were soft yet determined against Dimitri's. Dimitri had never kissed a girl like he was kissing Rose now. This was the kind of kiss that songs were written about, slow and passionate but filled with so much love. Dimitri pulled Rose into his lap. Just like with her harley, he lifted her easily and placed her gently in his lap so she was straddling him.

They finally pulled apart, both panting heavily. Dimitri leaned his forehead on Rose's.

Rose asked, "Can we take this slow? Whatever this is."

Dimitri nodded. And Rose leaned into kiss him again. Just because she wanted slow didn't mean she was going to stop making out with him. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Dimitri didn't press Rose for anything more, he was content just having her in his arms kissing the night away.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Dimitri asked when they broke apart again.

"Are you tired?" Rose answered with a question.

"I've never been more awake". Rose giggled, wondering if it was conscious on his part that he was quoting one of her favorite books.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dimitri simply answered "Anything".

"Tell me about your family".

Dimitri smiled and proceeded to tell Rose all about how he was born in a small town in southern Siberia. That his family moved to the US when he was 6, along with Ivan's family.

"How did that happen?" Rose asked.

"Ivan's family moving when mine did was a happy coincidence. My mom and his dad worked for the same practice that relocated all their employees to a town in Montana. That's when we met Tasha and Christian."

Dimitri's family still lives in Montana. He told Rose about his three sisters, Karolina the eldest, Sonya the second eldest and his baby sister Viktoria.

"It's funny how you call her baby, she's only a year young than I am", Rose smiled and let Dimitri continue.

"She'll always be my baby sister, no matter how old she is". He smiled.

Dimitri told Rose about Karolina's kids, Paul and Zoya, and that he was expecting another niece from Sonya pretty soon. He told Rose about his babushka who was a self proclaimed witch with an uncanny sixth sense.

Rose learned that Dimitri's mom was a nurse and always took care of people even when she wasn't on duty. Her being a nurse helped them immigrate to the US.

"She loves to cook and there is no one on the planet that makes better black bread." Dmitri smiled widely. That smile could light up a room, it took Rose's breath away.

"What's black bread?" Rose asked.

"There are no words to describe it. I'll have to make if for you sometime".

"Is it as good as your mom's?"

"She taught me how to make it so it's almost as good. Maybe you can judge someday." Rose nodded. Dimitri smiled at the thought of Rose meeting his family.

"Did your mom also teach you how to make blini?" She asked.

"Yes, that's why everyone calls it mama's blini". He chuckled.

Rose was elated that Dimitri was letting her in. His family sounded lovely, she really wanted to meet them, to actually see where he grew up.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Rose was interested.

"Mama and Vika were here after Ivan was shot. They had to go home after the funeral. Sonya's too pregnant to travel so she stayed home, with Karo to look after her".

"What about your father?" Rose pointed out he never mention him.

"I don't like to talk about him. He's not a good man". Dimitri pause. "I've only seen him once since I was thirteen".

"What happened?" Rose immediately tried to take it back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've asked, you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"It's fine. I want to tell you. I want you know me". Rose's heart swelled. Dimitri took a breath, preparing himself for telling Rose about the grim aspects of his childhood. "My dad was hardly ever home, he'd used to come by once a year. He used to" Dmitri paused, "hit my mom. A lot. He was always drunk or high. He would play on my mother's forgiving nature and expected her to always take him back and take care of him". Dimitri was absentmindedly playing with a lock of Rose's hair while he was telling her about the dark time his father was still in his life. It seemed to sooth him. "My mom always made sure that we didn't see what was going on, but kids aren't stupid, they perceive so much more than they're given credit for. One night, dad came home, bombed out of his mind, I was surprised he was even able to stand up straight. Anyway, my older sisters were upstairs and I was playing with Vika downstairs. _He_ didn't like the noise she made and went after her before my mother got a chance to get her upstairs. We knew that bastard was hitting Mama but that was the first time I'd actually seen him raise his hand to her. And I went ballistic." Dimitri seemed to be somewhere else as the story unfolded. "I was thirteen at the time. I was as tall as he was and almost as strong. I beat the shit out of him and kicked him out of the house." Rose was awe of Dimitri. It was one more quality she had learned about Dimitri - he was a protector, a defender. A guardian. He protected his family just like he did for her with Jesse.

There was more to the story as Dimitri continued. "When I was sixteen he came around again. I didn't even let him through the threshold. Ivan had to pull me off him. I don't even remember breaking his arm. He never came back after that. Not even for his Ducati".

Rose was silent throughout the entire story. When Dimitri finished he was exhausted. Rose held him tightly, comforting him. She was amazed by how strong and caring he was even as a child. He'd endured so much, yet grew up to be this beautiful gentle man before her. She imagined his mother had everything to do with that. Rose had a hard time imagining him loose control to the point he broke his fathers arm and had no recollection of it. He was always so tender with her. Rose wished she could have spared Dimitri the awfulness of his childhood. She swore that if she ever ran into _that_ man she'd beat him senseless.

At some point Dimitri suggested they should go to sleep, it was almost dawn.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rose asked while yawning.

"Roza, you can sleep with me every night". Dimitri loved the thought of having Rose with him for the foreseeable future.

They walked upstairs, changed into sleepwear, climbed in bed and sell asleep holding each other, feeling content.


	10. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 10

Rose woke up to light kisses being planted on her cheek and neck. She turned around to face Dimitri. No one could ask for anything more beautiful to look at first thing in the morning. Finally admitting she had feelings for him was like a weight being lifted off her chest, she could breathe properly. Rose was reluctant about this whole thing and she was the one who wanted to take it slow. But staring into his intense brown orbs, knowing he felt the same about her, made her want to throw caution to the wind and ravage him.

"Good morning Comrade".

"Good morning Roza. What do you feel like doing today?" Rose smirked as the answer 'you' was itching to leave her mouth. But she refrained.

She kissed him lightly and shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Dimitri kissed Rose. "I would love to get a workout in before we meet your father for dinner. I haven't had a chance to go to the gym in weeks".

Rose didn't know why she was surprised that Dimitri worked out with a body like his.

"Where do you work out?"

"In the basement. We have a fully equipped gym down there." Dimitri said like it was obvious.

"How is it that I've I lived here for almost three weeks and didn't know there was a basement with a home gym?!" When the shock wore off Rose said she could use a good work out, opening the door to endless innuendos. But Dimitri held his tongue. Reminding himself this was Rose, he wanted more than just flirting and meaningless sex with her. He didn't want to scare her away with his wicked tongue. Wow, he was really growing up.

"So, is that where you disappear to when we're not rehearsing?" Rose said thinking of all the times he was suddenly gone and she was left with Christian and Adrian.

"No, I really haven't been here in a while. If I'm not in the garage or downstairs, I'm usually here in my room, working on a new song."

"What have you been working on lately?" Rose asked.

"A song for Ivan" He relied sadly.

"I'd love to hear it sometime" Rose said hoping he'd play it for her. But he claimed it wasn't ready yet.

They changed into workout cloths and headed to the basement. Dimitri was wearing basketball short and a wife beater. Rose was wearing sports leggings a sports bra (the only kind of bra she'd ever wear). They were both trying really hard not to focus on what the other was wearing or they'd get a very different kind of workout than the one that had initially intended.

When Dimitri said they had a gym, he wasn't kidding. They had a treadmill, weights, a cross trainer, a multi-trainer, fit balls, punching bags and a bad ass sound system. They also had some mats set up to fashion a sparing area. Ivan and Dimitri used to spare all the time, much to Tasha's dismay. She'd claimed they were both too beautiful to have punches flying at their faces.

Rose started stretching. She pulled her elbow over her head, causing Dimitri to stare at her chest. She then bent over to touch her toes. Dimitri almost drooled at the sight of her perfect ass.

"You know," Dimitri said, "You're making it very difficult for me to want to take it slow".

"I could say the same thing", Rose answered noting Dimitri's shirtless form. He'd taken of his wife-beater as soon as they entered the gym. Rose wondered why he even bothered to put it on.

Ignoring the want they were both feeling, Rose started her weights routine.

"Need any held?" Dimitri asked.

"Nope. I got it. This isn't my first rodeo", Rose grinned, thinking about the amount of time she spent working out since she moved out here from New York.

Dimitri let her be as he started his assault on the punching bag. Rose couldn't help but appreciate the ripple of his muscles with each punch, the power he exhumed. The sweat that trickled down his body accentuating his defined chest and abs. Rose smiled impishly as an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Comrade, spare with me".

"What?" Dimitri was shocked.

"You heard me. Spare with me".

"That's ridiculous. I'm not sparing with you". Dimitri wondered if Rose had a death wish.

"Can it be? Is the great Dimitri Belikov a _pussy_?" Rose was taunting now.

"I don't hit women". Dimitri said, reminding Rose of what Dimitri told her about his father.

"How else will I prove to you that I can handle myself?" Rose said, batting her eyes at him.

"Fine, one round. And don't come crying to me when you loose." Dimitri only consented because it actually would give him some piece of mind to see how well she could handle herself against someone who was much taller and outweighed her significantly.

"Just on thing. Don't hold back". Rose told Dimitri, to which he snorted. "I mean it Comrade. You're going to have to stay on your toes to keep up with me." She smirked. Dimitri wondered where Rose's over confidence to take him down was coming from.

On the mats, they took fighting stance and started curling each other.

"Come on Comrade, I'll let you throw the first punch." Rose smirked.

"You're insane Roza". He threw the first punch just to get this over with.

Rose dodged his punch easily. To be fair, Dimitri really didn't put that much strength or speed into it.

"You can to better than that", Rose chided.

Dimitri threw another punch, this time faster. Rose managed to dodge it as well. He threw a third punch putting all his speed in it. When Rose sidestepped it too, Dimitri was thoroughly impressed.

"So you can dodge. But can you punch, Roza?"

"I'm more of a kicker, Comrade". With that Rose threw a combination of kicks at Dimitri. She was surprised he managed to avoid getting kicked by her, most people didn't. He only took one swift kick to his side and grunted. It wasn't Rose's strongest kick, she didn't want to hurt Dimitri.

While he was distracted by her last kick Rose threw a few punches at Dimitri. He blocked and countered, catching Rose in the stomach. He was relieved she wasn't phased by his hit. They circle each other for a while longer when Rose had had enough of playing cat and mouse. Rose swept Dimitri's legs out from under him and pinned him to the mats. Dimitri was astonished that Rose had actually been able to take him down. He groaned at his back hitting the mats hard. He looked up at Rose in awe as she was straddling him.

"How did you do that, Roza?" He asked as he placed his hands firmly on her hips. She beat him fare and square. She was able to pin him to the mats and that turned him on more than anything else.

Rose almost blushed at the way Dimitri was staring at her. It was worshipful.

"For the past two years, I've been studying Mu Thai and other martial arts. I've trained every day for hours on end with several masters. I have to say I'm impressed you held out as long as you did, most don't".

Dimitri brushed Roses hair out of her face. "You caught me by surprise with your sneaky ninja skills. I'll do better next time". He pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Noticing she wasn't on full alert, Dimitri flipped them over. Rose let out a giggle. Her giggle was silence by the hungry look in Dimitri's eyes. She felt heat rush between her thighs and pulled him back down, kissing him fiercely. Dimitri deepened the kiss when Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their hips together. They both let out a moan at the delicious friction it caused. Rose let her hands trail from Dimitri's shoulders, to his pecs, to his abs. As Dimitri grazed his hand from Rose's knee, down her thy to cup her ass, where he squeezed tightly, eliciting another moan. Dimitri took advantage of her moan to slide his tongue in her mouth. Rose loved the taste of him as their tongues danced delectably. Dimitri moved his hand to Rose's breast causing her to gasp. He pinched her taut nipple through the material of her bra. Rose's moan was embarrassingly loud. Luckily music was still blaring from the sound system. Dimitri smiled smugly against Rose's skin, pleased with himself that he was causing this reaction in Rose. Rose wanted to prove she could have just as much of an effect on him. She tightened her legs around his waist and maneuvered them so she was on top again. Rose trailed her mouth down Dimitri's neck to his collarbone while she ground her hips into Dimitri's once, twice, three time, until he moaned her name. _Roza_.

"Roza, stop". Dimitri whispered.

"Why?" Rose pouted.

"Because you wanted to take it slow, and I don't want to screw this up, I care about you too much."

Rose craved to have Dimitri take her in every way possible. She missed sex. Before the crash, before Mason, before she miscarried, she would not have hesitated to let Dimitri fuck her long and hard right there on the mats.

Dimitri saw the wavering in Rose's eyes. As if he was reading her mind he said "I get that you want to wait. I mean, I don't get it but I accept it. I don't mind Roza." Rose got off Dimitri and sat beside him.

"I don't get it myself. I want you so much it hurts. But I just… I can't. I don't know what's wrong with me".

Dimitri hugged her. "Nothing's wrong with you, Milaya. You just went through a lot." He kissed her temple. "Come on, let's grab a shower and some food".

Dimitri and Rose went upstairs to find Adrian cooking up a storm. When he spotted Rose he immediate ran to her taking her in his arms and spinning her around in a half assed waltz, yelling "Little biker!" He set her down and went for the big Russian.

"Dimka!" Adrian hugged him, slapping him hard on the back. "I was wondering where you two were".

"Adrian are you drunk?" Dimitri asked.

"Drunk on love, my friend."

"Did you just get home?" Adrian nodded cheekily to Rose. "I take it things went well with the blond last night". Rose smiled, happy that Adrian was happy.

"Very well", Adrian winked. "I'm making lunch, you guys go shower, you stink". Adrian made a face and shooed Rose and Dimitri out of his kitchen.

"Oh," he called after them, "Tasha's coming by later so we can drive with her to Abe's. Lissa and Chris are meeting us there, They said to text them the address".

"Do you usually take messages so efficiently Adrian?" Rose chuckled. Even though they were both upstairs by now, Adrian flipped them the bird.

As Adrian continued to bustle through the kitchen, reminiscing the finer points of last night, he heard a sound from upstairs that stopped him in his tracks. It caused him to rush upstairs to find the source. He reached the bathroom door. It was Rose singing 'Edie' by The Cult. He stayed there till she finished and continued to sing one of the band's songs. He'd seen her sing along with Dimitri before when they practiced, she probably didn't even notice she was doing it. He'd just never heard her because she didn't have a mic. Rose insisted she couldn't carry a tune to save her life, when in fact she was a very gifted singer. She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. It carried all the way downstairs to the kitchen, so Adrian knew she had a set of lungs on her. The tenor of her voice would compliment Dimitri's perfectly. The smell of Adrian's sauce burning pulled him out of his musings. He was going to come up with a plan to get Rose to sing. A set of pipes like that shouldn't be wasted on the shower.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

"Come in", Rose called. "Hey, Tasha" Rose said as she turned around to put on her converse.

"What did you do to you're hair?" Tasha was astounded.

"I just braided it to the side". Rose shrugged. She had placed the braid strategically to cover up the hickeys from last night.

"You look like Katniss fucking Everdeen. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"A dress. _Duh_." Rose was loosing her patience. She wore a white strapless sundress, that hugged her chest and flowed loosely to just above the knee. Under her bust line she wore a belt accentuating her slim waist and perfect hour glass figure.

"You hate dresses".

"But I love Sonya. I need to look nice when I see her. I feel so guilty. I haven't met up with her since I moved out, but what's worse is that I haven't even called. I'm a shitty friend". Rose sat down and tied her shoelaces.

"So this is you sucking up to her?" Tasha asked incredulously.

Rose thought about it for a second and answered "Yes".

"You look too god damn innocent and pure".

"That's what I was going for".

"Goodie two shoes" Tasha snickered.

Changing the subject Rose asked how it went at the doctor's last night. Tasha pulled out a sonogram from her back pocket and showed it to her. "Rose, meet Ivan Junior". Rose smiled. "It's too soon to tell the sex, but I just know it's a boy".

"I take it you're naming him Ivan?"

Tasha nodded. "Is that weird?"

"No. You're naming your son after his father who basically died a hero. There's nothing weird about that".

"My son", Tasha said wistfully. It was the first time anyone had said that out loud. A tear slid down her cheek. Happy because of her baby, sad because Ivan would never meet him. Rose hugged her. Tasha sniffled and needed the conversation to go in another direction.

"So, what's up with you and Dimitri? Chris said you two had the house to yourselves all night and most of today."

"We made out". Rose avoided Tasha's eyes. "Twice".

"And?" Tasha asked excitedly, needing more.

"And we slept together again".

Tasha was giddy before she realized what Rose meant. "Again? You mean you just slept? No sexy time yet?"

"Not yet." Rose frowned. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Oh, so what did you do all this time?"

"We talked. He told me about his family. About his father".

"Holy shit! He told you about that asshole?! He must really like you". Tasha knew he more than liked Rose, but she didn't want to be the first one to bring up the L word.

"I really like him too." Rose said. Tasha was elated with the current situation.

"So you're together now? dating or whatever you wanna call it?"

"I guess". Rose seemed unsure of her answer.

 _Guess huh?_ Tasha was not having it. She wasn't dropping it until those two DTR.

Tasha and Rose made their way downstairs. It was time to leave for Abe's.

Seeing them, Dimitri got up from the couch and met Rose at the bottom of the staircase. Taking her hand and kissing her cheek, he said "You look beautiful, Roza".

"Thanks Comrade. So do you". Dimitri smiled.

"I honestly don't know whether to aawww at you or barf" Tasha said, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Agreed!" Adrian added. "Has the world gone mad?! First Dimitri in his ridiculous button up and dress slacks, and now Rose in a sundress trying to look all angelic? What have we come to? Are we all sell outs now?! For shame!" Adrian the hypocrite, always dressed to impress, with his designer jeans and a Ralph Lauren shirt.

"Yeah!" Tasha was on board with Adrian's rant. "Dimitri, can you please tell your girlfriend she's supposed to be Rock Star Barbie, not Malibu Barbie. This dress is so not you, Rose."

Rose and Dimitri both freeze at the mention of the word girlfriend.

The only one who questioned it aloud was Adrian. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Dimitri and Rose locked eye, having one of their silent conversations.

"Yeah", Dimitri said squeezing Rose's hand, never breaking eye contact with her. "Girlfriend". And that's how they defined the relationship.

Dimitri leaned in and they kissed chastely. Tasha would have done a summersault if she had any agility and wasn't pregnant. "Beside, Rose could wear a burlap bag, and I'd still think she'd look beautiful."

"Who is this whipped kiss ass and what have you done to Dimitri Belikov?" Adrian asked Dimitri.

"He's still the same bad-ass he always was", Rose answered. "He just has a girlfriend now". Rose smile cheekily before pulling Dimitri down for another kiss.


	11. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 11

The members of Vampire Academy arrived at Mazur Manor at seven sharp.

"You know, I never realized how loaded you are till now Hathaway." Chris said, admiring the vastness of the manor.

"Hey, Hathaway, wanna adopt me?" Tasha said.

"You guy keep calling me Hathaway. Has it escaped your attention that this is _Mazur_ Manor?" Rose asked them.

"Do not pretend you aren't a daddy's girl" Adrian snickered.

"Shut up guys. Let's just ring the doorbell". Lissa said.

A butler opened the door.

"Welcome, Miss Hathaway and guests". He smiled politely.

"Thank you, Alfred. How many times must I ask you to call me Rose?" She hugged him while he stood uncomfortably.

"Your father will be joining you shortly." He bowed and excused himself.

"I love fucking with him. It's kind of a hobby". Rose whispered. "His name's not even Alfred, but he's never corrected me before". She smirked.

"Let me give you the grand tour. This is the living room or parlor. The ball room. Formal dining room. Kitchen". Rose gave the guys a quick tour. Surprisingly the feel of every room in the manor was light and airy, not stuffy or pompous like you'd expect. "As you can tell my favorite room is the kitchen. Oh and the games room". She'd almost forgotten about the games room.

"Kiz!" Abe finally joined them, dressed as always in a flashy suit, this time with a canary yellow scarf. He hugged Rose tightly as if he hadn't seen her in ages, when if fact they had just met last night.

Abe greeted the rest of his guests, shaking hands with the boys, kissing the girls' hands. He was always the charmer. Despite his extravagant attire and being over forty, Abe Mazur was quite the looker, and he knew it.

"Pavel's out back." Abe said. "He loves barbecuing and I indulge him every so often. He's quite good at it. This way Sonya will get to spend some time with you, kiz." Abe treated his employees very well. The ones that worked closest to him he considered family, like Mikhail and Sonya and Pavel.

"Speaking of, where is Sonya?". Just then they heard running down the hall. Sonya appeared, tackling Rose. They would have landed on the floor if Dimitri hadn't caught them.

Sonya was followed by a breathless Mikhail. "There was no stopping her. Hi Rosie". He hugged Rose when Sonya stopped monopolizing her.

"Sonya, why don't you show Rose's friends the game room while I have a chat with young Mr. Belikov in the study."

Sonya nodded and Chris, Adrian, Tasha and Lissa followed to the games room. Rose chose to stay by Dimitri, hoping her presence would deter her father.

Abe, flanked by Mikhail, walked a few paces ahead of Rose and Dimitri as he lead them to the study. Rose had intwined her fingers with Dimitri's in the hopes of making a statement. That statement being that she cared and would rather Abe not chop his balls off.

Dmitri looked nervous. "I feel like I'm the only one who knows what he's capable of" He whispered low enough so only Rose could hear, thinking about the how Abe had helped him all those years ago. He'd have to tell Rose about that sometime.

"You're not. I've seen what my father will do to someone who crosses him. He won't do anything to you." Rose tried to reassure him.

"What about the threat to my balls?" Dimitri gulped.

Rose shrugged. "He'll probably leave your penis in tact" Rose laughed at Dimtiri paling. "Relax Comrade. Nothing's going to happen. And don't worry, I'm right here with you" She squeezed Dimitri's hand reassuringly.

As they entered the study, Abe sat as his desk, with Mikhail standing behind him, and motioned towards the chair across from him "Belikov, sit. Rosemarie, out".

"See ya." Rose was out the door before you could say blueberry pancakes, leaving Dimitri flabbergasted.

"How are Olena and the girls?" Abe asked curtly.

"Fine" Dimitri answered. "Excited for Sonya, she's about ready to pop. Any day now."

Abe smiled. "And Yeva? Still kicking ass?" Abe smiled.

"When has she ever not?" Dimitri answered feeling more relaxed.

"Good. Let's cut to the chase, Dimitri. Rose, my _one and only_ daughter, has taking a liking to you."

Silence.

"What are your intentions with her?" Abe asked, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. His posture matching the rigidness of Mikhail's, arms crossed over his chest.

"I care about Rose, a great deal".

"How do I know she's not another notch on your belt?" Abe questioned.

"Well, I don't where belts". Dimitri tried to joke. Not the right time for jokes. Abe looked at him pointedly waiting for him to continue. Dimitri cleared his throat. "Sir, Rose is not another girl to me. She's… something else. I've never felt this way before. She is definitely not another notch, we haven't even…" Dimitri trailed off realizing what he was about to say. Dimitri wasn't usually one to panic, but he was panicking now.

"I think it's time for me to collect a favor, now". Dimitri swallowed hard a Abe's words. _Please_ , d _on't ask me to leave her, I can't do that._ Dimitri thought.

"What is that you want sir?" Dimitri asked still trying to be respectful.

"Take good care of my daughter."

Dimitri left out the breath he was holding. "I will. I promise". Abe knew exactly what that promise meant. Having known Dimitri for years, Abe knew Dimitri always kept his word. Always.

"Good, now that that's settled let's go eat". As an afterthought Abe added, "Oh, Belikov, it goes without saying that if you hurt her I hurt you." Mikhail cracked his knuckles from behind Abe in a very intimidating way. Dimitri may have been taller than both man, but damn if they weren't scary.

"Yes, sir." Dimitri gulped.

"Excellent. Pavel's made a marvelous Asado for us. Why don't you go get everyone from the games room and we'll meet in the patio shortly". Abe gave Dimitri directions to the games room and set him on his way.

When Dimitri approached the games room he could hear a heated conversation.

"The way to a girls heart is her vagina." Adrian declared.

"That's bullshit. There's hardly ever a connection between love and sex." Tasha said. "Take Dimitri for example. He's fucked countless girls and never gave two shits about any of them".

"Hey! You make me sound like a callus womanizer." Dimitri was offended as he walked in and joined the conversation. He sat beside Rose and pulled her into his lap. Rose stroked his hair, silently asking if everything went alright with her father. He nodded slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Aren't you?" Tasha asked Dimitri, ignoring the moment he and Rose were having.

"No. A man whore, or play boy, yes. I admit I'm a total slut. But _not_ a womanizer. I never made promises or lied to any of those girls." Rose was taking his sexually history rather well it seemed. He wondered about hers. But that was a discussion for another time.

"I said," Adrian interjected, "the way to a _girl's_ heart is her vagina. Not a guy's heart is a girl vagina".

"So what's the way to a guys heart?" Rose asked.

"His mother", Tasha and Adrian joked at the same time, laughter erupting from all in the room.

"As for Dimitri having plowed his way through half the city's populous" Adrian continued turning to Dimitri, "the real question is, has any girl ever said she loved you?"

"Once" Dimitri said as his eyes widened. "And I learned a very valuable lesson after that - never fuck a girl who's been drinking absinthe". He shivered causing Rose and Lissa to giggle.

"I'm not saying sex leads to love all the time". Adrian evidently just liked hearing the sound of his voice as the verbal diarrhea spewed on from his mouth. "I'm saying if there's an underlying of emotions, sex will amplify them".

"Any emotion? Even hate?" Chris asked.

Adrian confirmed, "Especially hate". They laughed.

"Alright, I'll concede to the sex amplifying emotions part." Tasha said.

"See? They way to a girl's heart is her vagina". Adrian said smugly.

"Is that how you won over the blond?" Rose asked.

"Her? I played her like a violin." Adrian said while sniffing his fingers.

"Adrian, you're disgusting". Lissa shook her head at him.

"I am. But all kidding aside," Adrian got serious, "she's the one who won me over. She's incredible. I have no idea what she sees in me". He looked pensive.

"Me neither". Chris said, causing all to laugh.

Dimitri got off the couch with Rose. "We should head out to the patio. Abe said dinner's ready.

Before dinner began Abe proposed a toast to a long and fruitful working relationship between him and the members of Vampire Academy. Having said that he handed them a folder with the schedule for the recording studio. They were to start in a two days time. Excitement bubbled in the air as they all realized that their dreams were literally about to come true.

Dinner was delicious. Uneventful but filled with laughs, wine and good times. Seeing Rose so happy for a change caused joy to course through Abe. It was for this reason he approved so whole heartily of Dimitri. They'd only started dating and what lays ahead was unknown, but he hoped this young man and his friends would continue to breathe life into his beloved daughter.

Pavel was very proud of his asado. But desert was all Sonya's doing. She made Rose's favorite, besides doughnuts. Red velvet cake. It was scrumptious.

As everyone was sipping coffee after dinner and desert, Abe offered Tasha a job, photographing the band excessively. She declined, stating she would be unavailable for the next two months. Abe let Tasha know that the job was hers as soon as she wanted it. He knew the importance of keeping family together. In the same spirit he also offered Lissa a job, as Rose's stylist and helping with marketing content for the band. When Lissa was done squealing she accepted the offer, with the condition she'd have enough time to finish her studies as well.

Rose never ceased to be amazed by her father. He may be a mobster (with the music biz on the side) but he really took care of his own.

Abe and Pavel walked everyone to the door on their way out. Abe turned to Dimitri, "So can I assume that you'll be visiting your family soon? With Sonya giving birth?"

"I hope so. I don't know how it will fit into the schedule".

"Nonsense. I'm sure we can spare you and Rose for a few days". And just like that Abe had invited Rose to join Dimitri when he visited his family. "I suggest you take my jet. It'll be quicker."

Just as they were exiting Pavel suddenly said something in Russian, which was meant only for Dimitri's ears. Dimitri paled and gulped. Abe laughed loudly and slapped Dimitri on his back.

"Good night kids", Abe said shutting the door. And that was dinner at Mazur Manor.

"Hey, Chris, drop me off on the way?" Adrian asked

"Got a hot date?" Chris was making smooching noises.

"Very mature. She's just getting home from a night shift, she's probably dead tired, I just want to see her". Adrian looked wistful.

"Night shift? What does this girl do?" Rose asked.

"She's a doctor".

"Beauty and brains. Now we really don't know why she'd with you" Lissa said.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian left in the van. Rose and Dimitri climbed into Tasha's car.

"I can't believe he did that". Rose said.

"Who did what?" Tasha asked looking through the rear view mirror at Rose.

"Invited me to go visit Dimitri's family." Rose answered.

"Why is that so bad?" Dimitri asked a little hurt.

"You don't get it, Dimitri, now he expects me to go with you. There's no getting out of it".

"You don't want to go", It was more of a question on Dimitri's part.

"Do you want me to go?" Rose asked.

"Yes". Dimitri's answer was without hesitation.

"Oh", Rose wasn't expecting that. It seemed a little too soon for him to bring her home to his mother. But Rose didn't want to disappoint him when Dimitri seemed so eager. "Well then I guess I'm going." She bit her lip. "What if they don't like me?"

"Roza they'll love you"

"How do you know?" As Rose asked, Tasha idly wondered if Dimitri'd answer because he loved her.

"I just do." _Guess not._

Tasha dropped Dimitri and Rose at home, not staying herself as she had a car company picking her up in the morning at her place. Christian and Lissa were coming to spend the night with her so they could say goodbye in the morning.

"Good bye, Tasha". Rose hugged her tight. "Take care of yourself and remember to text me every night" Rose whispered. Tasha nodded.

"Come here", Dimitri said engulfing Tasha's petite body in his oversized arms. "Don't you dare even think about not keeping in touch."

Tasha smile. "I'll miss you most of all scarecrow." Dimitri's laugh rang loud in the quiet hour of the night. And she was gone.

Once Rose and Dimitri were inside Rose asked "What did Pavel tell you?"

"He said if I don't treat you right, he'll be barbecuing me next time". Rose laughed and Dimitri shook his head.

They made their way upstairs. Dimitri went to his door while Rose went to Ivan's.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dimitri asked playfully.

"To sleep".

"Why don't you join me?" He gestured toward his room.

"Because sleeping together isn't taking things slow. If we sleep together every night it'll be like we're living together" As Rose was talking Dimitri sauntered up to her.

"Rose, we are living together". Dimitri challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Dimitri." Rose smacked his chest. "We're roommates now, not exactly living together".

"Christian and Lissa spend most night with each other and they're not living together". Dimitri countered.

"It's not the same. They've been together for years. We all know exactly where that's going". Rose said, thinking about the beautiful wedding dress Lissa would no doubt wear, and their black haired green eyed babies.

Dimitri had his hands on Rose's waist, nuzzling her neck. "So you don't think we have a future?" He murmured against her skin.

"That's not playing fair Comrade. I can't think at all when you're doing that" Rose's head fell back as she was accommodating Dimitri and his lips on her skin. "And we literally just got together. You don't know me". Rose moaned.

"You're right I don't. But I'd like to." He continued to trial fire up and down Rose's neck, starting under her ear and finishing on her collarbone. By this time Rose had a fistful of Dimitri's hair. "Go out on a date with me. Tomorrow". Dimitri pulled back and looked into Rose's eyes.

Rose froze. "I've never been on a date before".

"Me neither".

Rose looked hesitant.

"What are you afraid of Roza?"

Rose had her hands placed on Dimitri's chest, reveling in his warmth. "What if I don't know how to do the committed relationship thing? What if I screw this up before it even starts?"

"I don't know how to do that either, but we can learn together." Dimitri cupped her cheek. "I'm as new to this as you are". Rose smiled at that.

"Okay, so where are we going to go on our date?" Rose asked, in essence consenting to the date.

"Let me think about it. I'll get back to you".

Rose nodded latching her lips onto Dimitri's neck. It was time for a little payback in the form of hickeys. She started off sucking gently and slowly sucked harder till she lightly bit Dimitri. He let out a hiss of pleasure. Satisfied with her work, Rose gently pushed Dimitri back, whispered a good night and went inside Ivan's room, leaving Dimitri very hard and horny. Rose herself was all hot and bothered but going slow was her idea and for now she was sticking with it.

"Seriously?" Dimitri yelled at Rose's closed door.

"Yes!" Rose yelled back.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Dimitri yelled playfully.

"I know!" Rose yelled back through the door. "I look forward to it" She giggled.

Dimitri went to sleep thinking of all the ways he'd make Rose hot to the point of combustion and leave her out to dry. If he was honest with himself it would probably be more punishment for him, and she'd still be the one to pull back first. But he had too much fun coming up with new ideas how to torture her.


	12. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 12

Dimitri was woken up by an ear piercing scream. He threw himself out of bed and darted down the hall to Rose. Flicking the lights on in search of a threat, he found Rose in bed thrashing and crying in her sleep. Her pillow stained with tears.

This was the first time he'd been in Ivan's room since the day of the funeral. He didn't care about his aversion from going into that room at the moment, all he cared about was Rose.

"Roza," He shook her shoulder gently, "Roza, baby, wake up". He stroked Rose's cheek. She seemed to calm at the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch.

All of a sudden, Rose opened her eyes and sat up abruptly taking in her surroundings. She looked around the room and then at Dimitri's concerned expression.

"Everything's okay. It was just a nightmare", Dimitri said softly.

Rose flung herself into Dimitri's arms. She flew at him so fast that he was caught off guard and they both tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're really here?" Rose asked while peppering Dimitri's face with urgent kisses.

"Yes". Rose continued her assault. "Yes, Roza, I'm right here". Dimitri held her close as Rose started crying again. Dimitri picked them both up off the floor and sat on the bed with Rose in his lap. Rose gripped Dimitri tightly around the neck as he stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Let's go to your room". Dimitri didn't need to be told twice, he'd been in Ivan's room much longer than he'd liked to have been. Picking up Rose gingerly, he carried her to his bed and lied her down. She had calmed significantly, so much so that Dimitri thought she'd fallen asleep till she cupped his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dimitri asked when they broke away.

"No". Rose said.

She pushed Dimitri back and straddled him. She continued to kiss Dimitri, deepening the kiss more and more. Dimitri could tell that his wasn't her, she was scared shitless of her dream and in need comfort. He wanted her to feel better, and letting her do whatever she wanted to him was the only way he could think of to do that. Gripping a fistful of her hair in one hand and hugging her waist in the other, Dimitri pulled Rose as close as possible. Rose responded by grinding her hips into his. But the friction wasn't enough for her, Rose needed more of his closeness and warmth. She sat up and pulled off her ratty tee shirt, leaving her in shorty shorts. Dimitri bit his bottom lip at the sight of Rose topless. He'd never seen anything more alluring. He gripped Rose's hips tightly to refrain from attacking her breasts. As much as he wanted her, Dimitri also wanted Rose to be the one to set the pace. Rose leaned back down to Dimitri. When her bare chest met his, they both shivered at the sensation. To Rose it felt as if Dimitri engulfed her entire form in his big strong arms. She felt safe in his embrace, even close to being complete. His presence was addictive to her, she need more. Rose kissed down Dimitri's body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on his chest and eight pack, all the way down to the waistband of his cotton bottoms. Rose grabbed the waistband and pulled down Dimitri's pants roughly. Disappointed that he was wearing boxers, Rose had imagined Dimitri sleeping commando.

When Rose tucked her thumbs in the waistband of his shorts, Dimitri grabbed Rose's wrists. "What are you doing Rose?" He asked, breathless.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I pulling down you boxers". She smirked at him.

"Come here," Dimitri gestured for her to lay down next to him. She complied. Now Dimitri trailed kisses on Rose's body. Everywhere his lips touched her, Rose's skin felt ablaze, as if he were trailing fire down her body. This time Rose reached for the waistband of her own shorts. Again Dimitri caught her wrists to stop her.

"Roza, stop trying to take our cloths off". Dimitri said gently, not letting go of her hands.

"Why? Don't you want me?" Rose looked hurt.

"You know I want you" Dimitri made his point by pressing his erection into Rose's leg.

"Then what's the problem?" Rose asked.

"Is this really how you want our first time to be?" Dimitri questioned. "Out of desperation and depression? Because, you certainly didn't want this a few hours ago, before we went to bed." Dimitri waited for Rose to say something. When there was no response, he continued. "Look, I have never regarded sex as more than just sex, but isn't it supposed to mean more for us now? Tell me I'm wrong, that this is what you wanted all along and I'll go with it."

"You're right Dimitri, this is not how I wanted it. But that nightmare," Rose took a deep breath, "It wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a memory. And it reminded me that life is too short to take things slow. It reminded me just how fragile life is and how quickly it can all be taken away. I promised myself a long time ago that I'd live my life with no regrets. I don't want to regret not being with you." Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"I get it, I really do. But I think you'll regret it we have sex now, like this, driven by grief and fear. I think we should go to sleep and if you want me tomorrow after calming down from everything then I will gladly" Dimitri smiled impishly, "fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name".

"Promise?" Rose asked seductively.

Dimitri chuckled. "Yes".

Rose's expression turned very serious. "Thank you, Dimitri. I do want you, badly, but you're right, this would have been wrong. You are an amazing man, you know that?"

"I have my moments," Dimitri shrugged.

Rose pulled herself closer to Dimitri, kissing him fiercely while rubbing up against him. Unconsciously, Dimitri's hand travel south to cup Rose's wonderfully firm ass. When he squeezed she moaned and wrapped her leg around his waist. When she moaned, he slid his tongue in her mouth and thrust his hips.

Dimitri pulled back. "Don't make me regret turning you down, Roza".

"Just because we're not having sex tonight, doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." Rose didn't give Dimitri any time to process what she just said and immediately stuck her hand down his boxers and grabbed his throbbing erection. She'd been wanting to do that since she caught him masterbating. The memory of that morning only turned her on more. She pumped Dimitri slowly at first, picking up the pace little by little. Rose stroked Dimitri's hard cock while she sucked the pulse point in his neck. Dimitri moaned and groaned, his hand fisted Rose's hair holding her head in place at his neck, his other hand gripped Rose's, urging her to move faster. The faster she pumped the harder his breathing got.

"Roza, fuck, ROZA!" Dimitri yelled as he climaxed, releasing everything he had pent up for weeks.

When Dimitri's breath evened he cleaned himself up and changed boxers.

"I really needed that." Dimitri said as he hugged Rose.

"I know what you mean, Comrade". The longing in Rose's voice got Dimitri's attention. Dimitri was not selfish in bed by any means, quite the opposite. He kissed Rose passionately, letting his tongue dance with hers. Rose moaned at the feel of his tongue, moist and soft. She'd never get tired of his taste. Dimitri slid his hands down Rose's body. When he reached her breasts, he rubbed her nipples with the pad of his thumb. Rose arched her back, pushing her breasts harder into Dimitri's hands. Her nipples were as hard as pebbles. Soon Dimitri replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and biting. All the hard work Rose had done to relieve Dimitri's tension had gone to waste since the sound of Rose's moans and the sensation of her skin against his lips got him harder than he'd been all night.

Slowly Dimitri slid his hand into Rose's pants, noticing for the first time how intoxicating the scent of her arousal was. He wanted to drown in that scent. He slid his finger up and down her slit, finally applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Rose moaned. It had been so long since she'd been touched by anyone other than herself, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Dimitri gently dipped his finger in immediately feeling the effect of their activities. "So wet", he whispered and thrust another finger into Rose, feeling the tightness.

He gently slid his fingers in and out, lightly grazing Rose's clit with his thumb. By now Rose was practically thrashing. If Dimitri ever needed an image to spank off to, this would be _it_. Wanting more, he slid his palms under the waistband of Rose's pants and glided them down her amazing legs, hands caressing her skin the entire way. He was completely in awe of Rose's fully nude body. She was a goddess. She was perfection. The sight of her had ruined him for any other woman. Not that he could ever imagine himself with anyone else now.

Dimitri kissed Rose just below the belly button. He kissed further and further down. Rose's breathing grew heavy. Just before he reached the promised land, he started kissing Rose's inner thigh teasingly. After leaving open mouth kisses on both thighs, Dimitri pulled both her legs, one over each of his shoulders and got comfortable. Rose could barely contain her excitement. Dimitri skimmed his nose up and down her slit. Just when she thought she'd burst from anticipation, Dimitri darted his tongue out and licked her lips causing Rose gasped. He slid his tongue up and down several times before plunged it in.

"Oh, God!" Rose screamed.

She thrust her hips up once, twice, before Dimitri caught them and held them in place with his powerful hands.

"Yes" Rose mumbled again and again while her hands were fisting the sheets.

Dimitri knew he had a wickedly talented tongue, it was only exceeded by his wickedly talented dick. What did surprise him was his reaction to Rose's body. She tasted sweet and smelled incredible. He wanted to spend as much time down there as Rose would allow. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet since _all_ his blood was rushing to his cock. Rose panted over and over, moaning Dimitri's name.

"Oh God! Dimitri! I'm so close!" She fisted his hair roughly. That only turned Dimitri on more.

Dimitri was ready to cum just from seeing Rose writhing and screaming his name.

"AHH! DIMITRI!" Rose came long and hard on Dimitri's tongue. Dimitri help her ride out her orgasm. The sensation of Rose's walls clamping down on his tongue cause Dimitri to cum a second time. That had never happened to him before - reaching his climax from pleasuring a woman. At least not without the use of his dick.

It was the most powerful orgasm Rose had ever experienced. Sure she had guys go down on her, but never like this. This was in a league all of it's own.

When Rose finally caught her breath she said, "Dimitri, that was amazing", She continued after a few more pants, "Seriously, if this was an olympic sport, you would be a gold medalist".

Dimitri chuckled and smile widely at the compliment. Rose loved that smile, she kissed him sweetly, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She yawned loudly. Cumming that hard would make anyone sleepy. Especially considering it was the middle of the night.

After discarding his second pair of dirty boxers, Dimitri lay naked with Rose, engulfing her in his big muscular arms. Rose was utterly content. She kissed Dimitri's chest right over his heart and laid her head down on it.

"Sleep, Roza".

She managed an mmhh-humm before falling asleep with a big goofy smile on her face.

* * *

The following morning Rose and Dimitri woke up naked together.

"I could get used to waking up like this", Rose said, noting that they were completely entangled in one another.

"Me too", Dimitri stated simply.

The grumble of Rose stomach announced that it was time for breakfast. When they got to the kitchen they where utterly disappointed - there was no food in the house.

"Damn. It was Christian's turn to go grocery shopping". Dimitri said.

"Maybe he forgot with everything that's been going on with Tasha". Rose said.

"I guess. Let's go out, There's a great diner down by the marina" Dimitri said. They showered, separately, got dressed and headed out.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Natalie, I'll be your server. What can I get you?" The waitress asked without looking up from her notepad.

"Nat? Natalie Dashkov?! Oh my god!" Rose shot out of her chair and hugged the girl fiercely.

"Rose! I haven't seen you since…" Natalie trailed off and both girls were saddened by the memory. The last time they met was at Mason's funeral.

Rose composed herself and introduced Dimitri and Natalie.

"Dimitri this is Natalie, one of my oldest friends from New York. Natalie this is Dimitri, my boyfriend." They shook hands, Natalie blushed, she always was awkward around hot guys.

"So, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked elated.

"I moved here to live with my dad after the crash. You?" Rose asked.

"I moved out here when my father died", Natalie said sadly.

"What?" Rose gasped. "Nat, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. What happened?"

"No one really knows. He went missing right around the time of the crash. His body was found in the woods outside the city a few days later. Police said it was a hit and run."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked gently rubbing Natalie's back for comfort.

"You had enough to deal with without my mess."

They hugged and exchange contact info, promising to stay in touch calling themselves the "sole survivors of New York".

After stuffing their faces with pancakes and bacon, Dimitri and Rose got their coffee and chocolate milk to go. They sat on a bench at the pier and stared out at the boats. The water was calm, everything around them was so peaceful. They were enjoying the sun and each other's company. As Rose leaned her head on Dimitri's shoulder, basking in his warmth, she could imagine them like this always. The thought caught her off guard and frightened her. Thinking like that was too soon. When she asked Dimitri to take it slow, it wasn't really the physical aspect she was referring to. It was everything else. The physical part was easy, she had control over that. It was her own heart she had no control over.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri pulled Rose out of her musings.

"Adrian". Dimitri raised his eyebrow at her, asking for clarification. "I was wondering if there was any truth to Adrian's nonsense from the other day."

"A way to a girls heart is _not_ her vagina". Dimitri stated.

"I feel a 'but' coming", Rose said.

"But", Dimitri continue, "I do believe that sex can amplify emotions".

Rose nodded.

"Why were you thinking about that?" Dimitri asked.

"Who knows where thoughts come from? They just appear". Rose shrugged, not wanting to admit to him that she was afraid of her feelings for him, and what would happen when they had sex. She was already too attached to him.

"You know that movie has one of the best soundtracks of all time", Referring to Rose's previous statement. Seeing Rose's puzzled look and said "What? You didn't think I recognize you quoting Empire Records?"

Rose chuckled. "I keep forgetting you're old. You probably saw the movie when it came out".

"No, I was four when it came out, but it was my eldest sister's favorite". He smiled.

They sipped their drinks for a while longer before Dimitri lead Rose back to the Harley.

"Come on," Dimitri said, "We're going grocery shopping. And tonight for our date, we're cooking dinner together."

"You know it's going to be you cooking and me trying not to burn down the kitchen right?" Rose couldn't even boil water.

"Don't worry Roza, I'm an excellent teacher".

"What about Adrian and Chris?"

"They're not invited" Dimitri grinned.

"But they'll be home and want to eat your delicious dinner", Rose said.

"I texted them and told them no tot come home till tomorrow."

"How long have you had that up your sleeve?" Rose asked.

"Only since you went to the bathroom in the diner". Dimitri smiled.

After unpacking all the groceries, Dimitri immediately started working on the black bread.

While they were at the grocery store Dimitri informed Rose that they'd be making black bread, but that'd be the only Russian dish for that evening. They also bought ingredients for creamy chicken risotto, Rose's favorite. They'd also be having green salad, which Rose made a face at, and for dessert they stopped by the cheesecake factory and bought one slice of salted caramel cheesecake and a slice of Reese's Peanut butter chocolate cake cheesecake. It would be a feast suitable for kings.

Once the the dough was set to raise and the chicken stalk was simmering, Rose said "You're really good at that Comrade".

"You could be too if you wanted to be" He smiled.

"I'll leave the cooking to you". Rose remembered what happened last time she tried anything in the kitchen. "I once tried to hard boil an egg. Let's just say the fire fighters were more forgiving than I deserved." Rose chuckled.

"You know, I really don't know that much about you, other than the crash". Dimitri said.

"Well it was a very definitive moment in my life".

"Tell me about your life in New York". Dimitri prompted Rose.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know you." He said that as if it should have been obvious. "Tell me about your family".

"You know my family, You met Abe and Mikhail and Sonya. That's my family." Rose continued to try to derail the conversation.

"What about your mom?"

"Died in the crash, you know this".

"I meant before the crash". Why did he have to pry everything out of her?

"Would you believe that your childhood was better than mine?" Rose laughed without humor. Dimitri was silent in the hopes that would urge Rose to go on. "I was born and raised in New York, by a mom who didn't really want me. From a very young age I was left home alone a lot. Thank god for our neighbor Alberta, she practically raised me while my mom was at work." Rose took a deep breath. "My mom had me when she was young. She didn't want anything to do with Abe, so she left him before she found out she was pregnant with me. She worked 12 hours a day, so I would have food and cloths and roof over my head. But I can't tell you the last time she hugged me or tucked me in at night. She wasn't a warm woman, but she understood her duty and commitment to put my basic needs before her own. She was a good woman, but not a loving mother. I didn't even know moms could be different till I met Lissa's mom when we were in first grade." Rose tried to look anywhere but at Dimitri's eyes. She knew if their eyes met she'd fall apart crying. "Are you happy now? Do you feel like you know me better?" Rose asked bitterly.

"Roza…"

"Don't Roza me! We were having a great day together. Why did you make me tell you that?!" Rose eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "You want the cherry on top?! Why don't you ask me about how I tried to kill myself after the crash!" Rose turned around and stomped upstairs leaving Dimitri stunned.

"Call me when dinner's ready!" Rose yelled before slamming the door to Ivan's room shut.

* * *

After two hours of cooking in silence, Dimitri went upstairs to call Rose for dinner, not sure if she'd even eat with him now. The only reason he even continued cooking was inertia. He figured Rose needed time to cool off and he desperately needed something to distract himself from the thought of Rose harming herself.

 _Knock, Knock._

Rose opened the door and Dimitri's jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple black skater dress with short sleeves and a lace trim. She had light make up on her eyes and she looked gorgeous.

"What are you wearing?" Dimitri mumbled.

"What I would have worn if we'd gone out. This is still a date, isn't it?"

Dimitri nodded.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," Rose got an apologetic look on her face. While Dimitri was cooking, Rose was pacing back and forth in Ivan's room, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. She realized she might have been in the wrong. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I didn't mean to be such a bitch. You told me about the worst parts of your past because you wanted me to know you. It should've been the same for me but I…" She hesitated. "I have a really hard time dealing with anything that has to do with my life in New York." She took a deep breath. "But tonight you can ask me anything you want to know about me and I'll try to answer without blowing up on you. Deal?"

Dimitri nodded, still dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"You're not wearing that on our date are you?" Rose narrowed her eyes at Dimitri who was wearing the same cloths he had on all day, the same cloths he was cooking in.

Dimitri shook his head. "No. Stay here, I'll be right back." He closed the door leaving Rose in the room while he went to change. He was in his room in seconds, running a comb through his hair, spraying on deodorant, while looking for something appropriate to wear on a first date. _What the hell am I doing? I don't know what to wear on a first date!_ Dimitri thought. Rose looked stunning without trying, he need to at least dress nicer for her. He pulled on black jeans and a dark grey dress shirt, untucked leaving two top buttons open. He took a deep breath to calm him heart rate and went to get Rose again.

He knocked on the door. Again. Rose opened the door, smiling brightly at Dimitri's new outfit.

"You look good, Comrade".

"You look breathtaking Roza", Dimitri leaned in and kissed Rose lightly on her cheek. Taking her hand, he lead her downstairs. Dimitri had set the dining room table in a romantic setting complete with lit candles.

"Oh Dimitri" Rose signed, "It's beautiful".

"You're beautiful".

Dimitri pulled out Rose's chair for her. She thought guys only did that in movies. The gesture touched her. She realized it was probably the first time he'd ever done that for a girl.

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, commenting only on how great the food tasted.

Rose loved the black bread. "I can't believe I've spent my entire life not eating this! It's almost as good as a doughnut, and coming from me that's saying a lot". Dimitri laughed.

Rose cleared the table and washed the plates. Dimitri had already washed all the pots and pans before dinner.

Since they were both completely stuffed from dinner they decided to wait before having their cheesecake.

They were both standing in the kitchen when Dimitri asked, "How about a movie?"

"How about you cut the shit and ask me what you've been dying to ask me all night?" Rose smirked.

Without skipping a beat Dimitri asked, "Did you really try to kill yourself?" Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. _That_ was an accident". Rose said. "After the crash, and the miscarriage, I didn't have anyone left. I was still in the hospital when I had a melt down so I was given some pills or whatever to help me cope", Rose rolled her eyes, then hopped to sit on the kitchen counter behind her. "Well the first 2 didn't help dull anything. But the second two numbed the pain a little bit. I took more and more pills, feeling the emptiness slip away, I didn't notice that everything else was slipping away too. I swallowed most of the bottle before I passed out. I just needed the pain to stop, I wasn't trying to kill myself. After that I was left for observation in the psyche ward for 72 hours." She started laughing.

"What about that story funny to you?" Dimitri asked.

"The part where I bribed an orderly to get me Suicide Squad comic books so I could fuck with the shrink." She laughed and Dimitri joined her.

"How did you bribe the orderly?" Dimitri asked.

"I flashed him", Rose shrugged. "What can I say I'm a fan of Harley Quinn".

"Do me a favor, Roza", Dimitri said, "No more flashing people". Rose laughed.

When their laughing died Dimitri got a serious expression on his face. He stepped forward, placed his palms on the counter on either side of Rose and leaned in to her. With utter seriousness he practically begged, "You can't ever do anything like that again". Rose nodded. "Promise me". His voice laced with pain and concern.

"I promise" Rose answered.

Dimitri leaned in further as Rose leaned up and they kissed. This kiss was sweet and loving. Slowly it turned heated as Rose and Dimitri pulled closer to each other. Rose spread her legs to accommodate for Dimitri as he stepped between them. She gripped his shirt collar tightly when he pulled her forward by the hips. Dimitri groaned when Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Their tongues danced as their kiss grew hotter. Rose pulled back as she fumbled with Dimitri's buttons. Each button she opened she kissed a piece of newly exposed flesh. Dimitri hissed as Rose bit his nipple playfully. He gripped her hair and angled her face up to kiss her lips again. They broke apart to breath. Dimitri leaned his forehead against Rose's, the tips of their noses touching.

They pulled back just a bit. Dimitri's eye bore into Rose's. "I want you, Dimitri" Rose whispered. "Take me to your room".

Dimitri nodded. He lifted Rose by her ass, her arms and legs still wrapped around him, and took her to bed.

 _A/N: Yes I'm evil for ending it here, but I didn't want all the M's to end up in one chapter ;-) Don't worry, next chapter will pick up where we left off._


	13. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing/favoriting/following._

 _It took me longer that I thought to write this. I rewrote it several times because I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not a hundred percent but I want to be done with this chapter already! My head and heart have already continued to the rest of the plot which is solidifying._

 _I don't do M scenes very often so I hope I don't disappoint. Let me know in reviews! ;-)_

 _So without further ado we now continue to our regularly scheduled programming._

* * *

When they got to his room, Dimitri set Rose down on her feet. Rose slowly slid Dimitri's shirt off his shoulders and arms, caressing his skin as she did so, letting it fall to the floor. She moved her hands back up his arms, then down his chest to his abs, tingling his skin with her fingertips. Rose stepped forward planting kisses across Dimitri's chiseled chest. Dimitri's head fell back and he let out a breath at the pleasure Rose was causing him with her mouth. Dimitri twined his fingers in Rose's hair and tipped her head back. He brushed his lips on hers gently as his hand slid down to the hem of her dress. He gathered up the material and pulled the dress up over Rose's head.

For a moment Dimitri froze at the sight before him. Rose completely nude. He swallowed hard and Rose chuckled. "Cat got your tongue, Comrade? You've seen me naked before."

"I have," Dimitri said huskily. He was expecting her to at least wear panties under her dress, since he knew about her aversion to bras, "But it's never getting old". He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"I think you're wearing too much clothes" Rose said as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. She stood on her toes and kissed Dimitri again. Rose pulled back, turning around and walking to the bed. Dimitri stilled as he watched her swaying her hips then crawling her way up the bed to lay down. "Come here", she gestured Dimitri to join her.

Dimitri quickly pulled his pants off and climbed in bed beside Rose.

"No boxers, Comrade? That's hot." Rose whispered as Dimitri was leaning over her and she was running her hands up and down his side.

Dimitri chuckled. "I didn't have any clean ones".

"Well, maybe I should burn all your boxers. That way you'd always be commando", Rose licked her lips as she stared at Dimitri's magnificent cock.

Rose and Dimitri's eye locked. "You're nervous", Rose said tilting her head to the side.

"How do you just know me?" Dimitri wondered out loud. "Yes, I'm nervous. You haven't been with anyone in a long time, and the last person you were with you were in love with." Dimitri continued his ramblings. "And I've never done this before".

"I thought you prided yourself in being the sperminator" Rose was surprised.

Dimitri chuckled. "That's not what I'm talking about. I don't intend on fucking you senseless and sending you on your merry way." Dimitri said.

"So you're not going to fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name?" Rose referred to Dimitri's promise from the previous night.

"Well, not only". Dimitri smiled and Rose giggled. "I mean it Rose, I've never had sex with someone I care so much about. I've never-", Rose cut off Dimitri when she pressed finger to his lips.

"Sshh", Rose moved her hand from his lips to his cheek. "I know." Rose bit her bottom lip.

Dimitri nodded and kissed her. His hands explored Rose's body from her perky tits to her flat stomach to her perfect ass. Soon he replace his hands with his mouth, trailing open mouth kisses up and down Rose's body.

When Dimitri bit Rose's nipple, she moaned, "I want you, now".

Dimitri reached for the night stand. Realizing what Dimitri was doing, Rose pulled his arm back and shook her head, "We don't need that".

Understanding what she meant, Dimitri smiled like a kid on Christmas and slid between her thighs. For all his sexual interludes, Dimitri had never ridden bareback before. He'd never been with the same girl more than a few times and his mama didn't raise no fool. He always used protection. Knowing what was about to come with Rose on birth control got him harder than he already was.

Rose pulled him down to her loving the feel of his hard body pressed against hers. Rose felt the tip of Dimitri's massive dick pressing at her entrance. She remembered referring to it as a monster that could cripple a woman. She was suddenly nervous he wouldn't fit.

Dimitri kissed the tip of Rose's nose, pulling her from her musings. When their eyes locked they knew this wasn't just fucking, it never would be with them. Not to say they won't have life altering sex, but it would alway be more than that for them. Dimitri slowly pushed into Rose, stretching her out as he slid _every_ inch of him in. When he was in to the hilt they both let out a moan. They never broke eye contact. Dimitri stilled so Rose could adjust to his girth.

Dimitri pulled out almost to the tip and pushed back in, just as slowly as the first time. He took pleasure in the feel of her walls clenching around the length of cock. Again Dimitri stilled. This time because he wanted take his time with Rose. She was so warm and tight Dimitri needed to compose himself before he could continue or this would be the shortest sex of his life. And probably hers too.

As much as Rose enjoyed sex before and as much as she loved Mason, this was a whole new ball park for her. Till now she'd only been with boys, but Dimitri was all man. And he made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

Rose pulled Dimitri in for a kiss and bit his lip. This encouraged Dimitri to pick up the pace. Little by little Dimitri thrust harder and faster. Rose met each of Dimitri's thrust with a thrust of her own hips. She moaned every time Dimitri hit her in _that_ spot. As Dimitri thrust faster and deeper he hit _that_ spot more and more. By now they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Rose was moaning and panting, Dimitri was grunting and hissing.

Dimitri was never a big fan of missionary. Then again missionary never felt so good. As great as it was he wanted more. Dimitri sat back on his heels and pull Rose by the hips into his lap so her ass was on his knees and her back still on the bed. Each time he thrust he went deeper and deeper.

"Yes! Dimitri! Harder!". Dimitri complied. That's when Rose came for the first time that night. She didn't get a chance to come down from her high before her second orgasm started to build. From this position it was easy for Dimitri to thrust while rubbed circles into Rose's clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes, Yes, Yes", Rose chanted. Rose cumming was the most beautiful thing Dimitri had ever seen. Her flushed cheeks, glossy eyes, swollen red lips and heaving chest was the biggest turn on of his life. He pulled her completely into his lap as he sat down. Now that Rose was straddling him Dimitri leaned in and kissed her. He needed the feel of her lips on his. He gently stroked her hair as Rose started a slow pace with her hips, eliciting a groan from him.

"Roza", Dimitri murmured like a prayer. "Mmm, Roza. My Roza". Dimitri had come to realize he wanted Roza as his and he never wanted to let her go. The possession he claimed on her drove Rose wild with lust. She always thought she'd kick anyones ass if he ever tried to claim her as his own, that she'd feel objectified by it. But Dimitri doing it, in his deep velvety accented voice was enough to make her shiver. She wanted to be his, as much as she wanted him to be hers.

Shifting slightly and wrapping her legs around him Rose said huskily, "Dimitri, say it again".

"My Roza", He whispered in her ear. It was unclear who was turned on more by this statement.

Rose screamed loudly as she peaked once more, clenching so hard she milked Dimitri for everything he was worth. Dimitri let out an almost animalistic growl as his seed exploded into her.

Rose leaned her head on Dimitri shoulder trying to catch her breath. Dimitri ran his hands up and down her back, just as breathless.

"That was…" Dimitri breathed loudly.

"Yeah, it was" Rose answered.

Dimitri was still sheathed in Rose. When their heart rates slowed Dimitri tipped Rose's head back so he could look her in the eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face. "My Roza". Rose smiled and brought Dimitri's mouth to hers.

After a while Rose said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really want my cheesecake now".

Dimitri's booming laughter filled the whole room. "Come then, let's go get it. We need to keep your strength up", he smiled seductively and put on his cotton bottoms.

"Keep my strength up?" Rose put on Dimitri's button up shirt from earlier.

"I'm just getting started with you. You can still walk".

Rose gasped as Dimitri's words. "In that case, maybe I should eat your cake too"

"Nice try Roza," Dimitri chuckled.

* * *

In the kitchen Dimitri got the cakes out of the fridge while Rose got the plates from the cupboard. Or tried. As she reach up to retrieve them, her shirt road up exposing the top of her thighs. Dimitri groaned and bit his lip. He stepped behind Rose and pushed the shirt up exposing her bottom. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck while cupping her exposed cheek. Rose was reminded of the night of their first gig. As Dimitri kissed further down his erection press into her back.

"Already Comrade?" Rose smirked. Dimitri moved to cup her breasts from behind.

He shrugged, "What can I say? You're almost as sexy in my shirt as you are stark naked". He spun her around and placed her on the counter, stepping between her legs. "I want you", Dimitri said.

"Then take me, I'm yours". Rose said, already pushing Dimitri's bottoms down. Before she could even gasp at the speed that he entered her, Dimitri was already thrusting in and out as an exhilarating pace. There was nothing slow or gentle about this. This was a fast fuck. Despite what just transpired in the bedroom the weeks of sexual tension building between them was still at large, they both needed this release.

"Harder!" Rose commanded.

Dimitri needed a different angle. He pulled Rose off the counter and turned her around.

"Oh yes!" Rose screamed as Dimitri spread her legs and penetrated her from behind. He had a firm grip on her hips as he thrusted at warp speed. They both came hard and fast to the sounds of moans and skin flapping against skin. Neither could stand as they were catching their breaths, they slid to the floor not caring that they were in the kitchen.

"I still want my cake" Rose said breathlessly. Dimitri chuckled.

They got off the floor and took the cakes upstairs.

* * *

As they shared their cakes they talked about the set list for their first recording session. They soon discarded the empty take away boxes and forgot all about the set list when Rose straddled Dimitri and rode him within an inch of her life. Dimitri pinched her nipples and Rose threw her head back at the pleasure. She arched her back demanding more. When Rose couldn't move anymore Dimitri lifted her and slammed her back down on his cock.

"More", Rose murmured barely coherent. Dimitri slammed into her from below again and again, until Rose cried out from the sheer force of her climax. Dimitri smiled, proud of himself. That was the loudest Rose had been all night. He flipped them over and went in for one last round. He did promise he'd fuck her senseless, till she couldn't remember her name.

And fuck her senseless he did. Just when Rose thought she couldn't take the ecstasy anymore Dimitri came again.

Completely satiated and drenched in sweat, Rose and Dimitri finally went to sleep.

Waking up was blissful after the sexcapades Dimitri and Rose had. Sore. But blissful.

"How are you this morning, my Roza?"

"Wonderfully sore. I wonder if I can walk".

Dimitri chuckled at that. "I'll make a deal with you, if you can't walk, I'll take full responsibility and carry you around all day", he suggested playfully.

"I'll hold you to that, Comrade." Rose said as she tried to climb out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dimitri caught her by the waist and held her close.

Rose giggled. "I have to pee. Besides it's past noon. Christian and Adrian will probably be home soon for lunch".

"So?"

"So I want to shower before they get here". Rose pulled Dimitri's button up on again, just in case anyone was already home. "You joining me?" Rose called from the hallway.

Dimitri jumped out of bed, not even bothering to pull any pants on and run after Rose for some hot shower sex. The person who invented shower sex was a genius!

* * *

When Adrian and Christian did get home, they all sat around the garage to discuss in length what songs they'd start with in the studio. They were messing around with a tune when Adrian suggested they warm up with Stairway to heaven.

"Why would we start with that?" Chris asked.

"Because tomorrow we'll be making history and I feel like this is the perfect way to commemorate that. Besides it's a song we all how to play in our sleep, we can get used to the equipment and playback something that's not ours, you know, so we don't second guess ourselves".

"None of us plays the flute". Rose said.

"I could play the part on a keyboard, and Dimitri can take the bass". Adrian retorted.

"Sounds good." Dimitri said. "So what else are we working on tomorrow?"

They backed and forth for hours discussing which songs they were going try on the first day. Before they knew it, it was already late evening, by then Lissa had joined.

As soon as Lissa arrived she attacked Rose and pulled her upstairs for some girl talk. She didn't even bother saying as mush as a hello to Christian. The boys knew now was their chance to grill Dimitri about the previous night. That was in fact Lissa and Christian's plan. Not the ignoring Christian part, the divided and concur part.

* * *

Upstair, Lissa dragged Rose to Christian's room.

"So?" She said expectantly.

"So what?" Rose asked, torturing Lissa by making her spell it out. After all her insinuations, Rose was not going to make this easy for Lissa.

"How was yesterday?" Lissa's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"It was great. I had a nightmare the night before and wound up sleeping with Dimitri again after the dinner we had with my dad. He took me out to breakfast the next morning. We did some grocery shopping and he cooked me dinner for our first date. Everything was great". Downplaying, Rose wondered how long Lissa would be able to hold on before she threw a fit.

Apparently not long. "Did you guys do it last night or not?!" Lissa almost shrieked and looked like she was about to burst.

"No", Rose shook her head.

"What?!" Lissa's face fell.

"Kidding! But you should have seen the look on your face!" Rose laughed.

"You jerk!" Lissa tried to hit Rose with a pillow not knowing that Rose was a MMA master. "How was it?"

"How into detail do you want me to go? I haven't had real girl talk in a while". Rose smirk, still trying to string Lissa along as much as possible.

"I want to know everything! How big is he really? Did you cum? How many times did you cum? Was it slow and sweet or fast and furious? Please tell me you didn't do it on the couch!" Rose had to cover Lissa's mouth with her hand to stop her rambling.

"I'm going to tell you the truth and then we're never discussing this again." Rose took a deep breath so she could answer Lissa questions as fast as she dished them out. "It was _AMAZING_! To call him huge would be an understatement, but I could've told you that before. I was barely able to walk this morning. The first time was mostly slow and sweet. The second time was fast and furious. And the last time was a bit of both. I can't tell you how many time's I came because I lost track. We did _not_ do it on the couch."

Lissa was bouncing on the bed, clapping her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Adrian and Christian were laying into Dimitri.

"So," Adrian crude as ever asked "Did you guys fuck?"

Dimitri shook his head.

"What?!" Christian yelled. "We couldn't come home last night and you didn't even have sex?"

"I didn't say that" Dimitri retorted mysteriously.

"Oh no" Adrian groaned and leaned into Chris. "Hold me Chris, I'm afraid!"

"Of what?" Chris asked while reaching his arms around Adrian, playing along.

"Don't you see? Our Dimitri has made sweet, sweet love to the girl. That's why they didn't fuck, because he has been defiled and turned pussy!"

Christian gasped loudly, continuing the game. "For shame!"

"You're one to talk," Dimitri told Adrian, "you've spent the last three night with the same blond girl". Then Dimitri addressed Chris, "And you, every time we say grace you're thankful for Lissa".

"Yeah, but I'm _in love_ with her". Chris said.

The room got quite, no one dared comment at what Dimitri's lack of response insinuated.

Adrian finally broke the silence. "So, how was it?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic".

After they stopped laughing, Chris said, "Please tell me you didn't do it in my kitchen".

"Then don't ask me", Dimitri answered. "Come on, let's get dinner".

* * *

They all reconvened in the living room and ordered a pizza for dinner, going to bed early so they'd be well rested for tomorrow. As Adrian said they _would_ be making history.

They treaded upstairs. When the hallways emptied and Adrian, Chris and Lissa went to their rooms, Dimitri asked Rose, "Are you joining me, Roza?"

Rose nodded. "I'll be in in a few minutes".

Rose walked in to Dimitri's room in her PJs (another ratty tee shirt and shorts that were practically non existent) and crawled into bed, snuggled in his arms.

"Why did you decide to join me tonight?"

Rose pushed away from him and looked at him appalled. "I thought you wanted me here".

"You misunderstand me, I do want you here, Roza. Always." Dimitri's gaze was intense. He averted his eyes as he realized what he just admitted. Rose wasn't one to blush, but his declaration caused heat to rush to her cheeks, among other places.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I was referring to the other night when you said you didn't want us to spend every night together".

"I _said_ if we slept together every night it would be like we're living together", Rose corrected.

Dimitri smirked, noticing that she never said she _didn't_ want to spend every night with him. "But that was when we were trying to take this slow", Dimitri stated. "Since that's obviously not really the case anymore, does that mean you'll be spending more time in my room?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Comrade, but I've stayed more nights here with you than I have in Ivan's room." Dimitri smiled widely at that.

"So that's a yes?" He asked.

"Yes".

"Good". Dimitri kissed the top of Rose's head, and they went to sleep content.


	14. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 14

Zmey Studios. That's where Vampire Academy went to record their first album. As far as recording studios go, this place was top notch. With Abe footing the bill it couldn't be anything but.

Vampire Academy entered their assigned studio. Having never been in a real recording studio, they were blown away. The drums and keyboard were set up. Guitars lined the walls, electric as well as acoustic, followed by the bass. There were even ukuleles. There were bar stools scattered around the room for musicians to sit on while playing.

Adrian was obsessed with anything tech so he of course immediately went to the control room. He had a thing for the blinking lights in the mixing console. He introduced himself to the sound engineer

"Hi, I'm Adrian Ivashkov".

"Magic Mic". Adrian raised a questioning eyebrow. "Dam that Channing. He ruined my name! It's Mic like microphone." But Magic Mic wasn't just a sound engineer, he was also one of the best producers in the biz.

"Maybe you should consider changing your name." Adrian suggested.

"No way. I've been Magic Mic since before Metallica's Black album came out."

"Alright then." Adrian said and proceeded to tell him his plan.

The live room and the control room were divided by a large glass window. The control room as almost as large as the studio. In the back of the room were 2 long black leather sofas and a table full of refreshments. Abe really took care of them. They had doughnuts, eclares, cookies and cupcakes. They had freshly squeezed orange juice, a coffee maker and any type of soft drink you could think of.

Dimitri stood in the middle of the studio with his arms spread to the sides taking a deep breath. "I love the smell of guitar strings in the morning. Smells like victory!" Rose and Christian chuckle at his antics.

Chris went for the drums, making sure it was set up to his liking. Rose took down a Fender Strat, pulled the strap over her body and made sure it was tuned. Dimitri picked a Gibson acoustic cut off.

Rose looked at him puzzled. "We don't have any songs with an acoustic guitar".

"Not yet we don't, but I was messing around with something". Dimitri answered and Rose shrugged. Dimitri had in fact been thinking about singing "More than Words" to Rose, even though he knew that it was really a sex song disguised as a love song. (It's Sex Drugs and Rock'n'Roll for a reason, boys and girls). But he didn't know how else he could tell Rose how he felt. "Besides, we're starting with Stairway, so shouldn't you be taking one too?" Dimitri smiled warmly.

Adrian also went for a acoustic guitar. Noticing Rose stare at him she simply said "What? I play bass, piano and guitar".

Rose smile. "Adrian Ivashkov, you are a man of many talents".

As they all set up with their instruments for "Stairway to Heaven", Mic set up the mics.

"I don't need one" Rose said as he placed a mic in front of her, "I don't sing".

"Relax Rose," Adrian cut in. "He needs to set up a mic for everyone. If you have something to tell him he won't hear you without the mic."

"Oh, right. Makes sense". Rose was convinced.

Sure it make sense, Adrian had been thinking of that excuse for days!

The mics are set up so that everyone can hear each other's music in the headsets, as well as Dimitri's singing and Adrian's backup vocals. What no one but Adrian knows is that Rose's mic is recording too but is filtered out of the headsets.

"Let's do this!" Rose said.

They record all eight minutes of Stairway to Heaven on the first take. As Adrian stated the other day, they could all play it in there sleep.

"You got it Mic?" Adrian asked. Mic gave a thumbs up.

"Let's take a break and listen to it". Adrian said as everyone was taking of their headsets.

"Yeay! Doughnut break!" Rose exclaimed.

They all went into the control room to listen to the playback. Rose attacked the doughnuts while Dimitri got some coffee.

"Are you guys even listening?" Adrian asked annoyed. They nodded. It was just them singing stairway, nothing special about it.

"Ok, now listen to it again with female backup vocals," Mic playback the song with Rose's vocals.

They were all sitting comfortably now on the sofas as they heard the beautiful vocals Magic Mic added.

"Holy shit! That sounded amazing!" Chris said.

"Yeah it did". Rose added, "Where did you get the vocals from?"

Dimitri who recognized the voice turned to Rose. "I thought you said you couldn't hold a note to save your life".

Rose blinked at Dimitri.

Adrian stepped in. "Rose, that's you"

"No it's not. I can't sing. Not like that! You prerecorded someone!" Rose denied.

"Mic, playback everything from Rose's mic and her mic only." Adrian requested.

Mic playback and they heard Rose's voice.

 _"_ _Oh, right. Makes sense"_

 _Silence._

 _"_ _Let's do this!"_

8 minutes of Stairway to heaven.

 _"_ _Yeay! Doughnut break!"_

Dimitri and Christian were shocked. But not as shocked as Rose.

"That's like edited, right? Auto tuned or something?" Rose asked Mic as he shook his head.

"I'd never autotune a voice that sounds like that. If you don't believe me sing something now. The guys'll tell you what you sound like." Mic suggested.

Rose shook her head. "But I can't sing".

Dimitri went into the studio, grabbed an acoustic guitar, came back and handed it to Rose. "Here, sing anything you want".

Rose took the guitar with a wary look. She swallowed hard and she started strumming randomly, not sure what to play. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Adrian had pulled out his phone and started filming her. All the more proof that she had an insane voice.

Rose smiled as she found inspiration and started playing "Because the Night", by Patti Smith.

Rose kept her eyes closed as she sang the first verse, but when she went into the chorus she looked Dimitri dead in the eyes and smiled.

 _Come on now try and understand_

 _The way I feel when I'm in your hands_

 _Take my hand come undercover_

 _They can't hurt you now_

 _Can't hurt you now_

 _Can't hurt you now_

 _Because the night belongs to lovers,_

 _Because the night belongs to life_

 _Because the night belongs to lovers,_

 _Because the night belongs to us._

Dimitri is in complete awe of Rose. Her voice is beautiful and the way her eyes are piercing his while she sings makes him want to pry the guitar from her hands, rip off her clothes and take her against the glass window between the studio and control room. He stands from his place leaning on the wall and walks slowly towards Rose. She doesn't start the second verse, loosing her concentration thanks to Dimitri's penetrating gaze. Rose hands Mic the guitar, her eyes never leaving Dimitri's.

"Roza, that was beautiful". He said, stroking her cheek. "Whoever told you you couldn't sing was either crazy or deaf". He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. At first. Almost as soon as their lips made contact the kiss got heated. They were both lost to the feel of lips and tongues. What started as a gentle gesture quickly escalated into hot and heavy. They'd forgotten about Chris and Adrian. They'd forgotten about Magic Mic. They pulled at each other desperate to feel close.

They pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

"Was I the only one who was going to stop that?" Abe asked, gesturing towards Rose and Dimitri, "Or were you idiots going to watch them making out some more?" His questions were aimed towards Adrian, Christian and Mic, but his anger was aimed at Dimitri.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Rose asked embarrassed at being caught by her father locking lips with her boyfriend.

"I came to see how everything's going." Abe said. "I expected to see you all hard at work. Well I guess some of you are." He stared pointedly at Dimitri, his pun clearly noted.

"Abe, my man! How have you been?" Adrian distracted Abe so Dimitri and Rose could pull their shit together. "You know we just discovered that Rose is quite the talented singer. Here, watch this". He played the recording of Rose from his phone.

"I thought you didn't sing." Abe looked at Rose.

"She thought so too" Chris answered for her.

After Abe heard their recording of Stairway to heaven, he decided that Rose would do back up vocals for all the songs they recorded for the time being, but he also wanted her to sing some songs with Dimitri as co leads and some where she was lead and Dimitri would provide the back up vocals for the album. When Abe spoke he left no room for argument, even if Rose didn't want to sing on the album or on stage she really wasn't left with much of a choice.

Despite her earlier reluctance Rose found she was excited to sing. Deep down she'd always wanted to sing as well as play wicked guitar solos. She was amazed at how well her voice and Dimitri's voice complimented each other.

After Abe left, Vampire Academy started recording for real, their own songs. They took their cues from Mic, learning more about studio album recording. Chris got an idea that the album should include a live performance as well, which they could record at one of their gigs. They had a gig in a few days, Mic said he'd check out the venue, see if it was worth recording in.

* * *

After a week of recording-filled days and hot-monkey-sex-filled nights it was finally Friday, the last workday of the week, and Rose and Dimitri got to the studio before everyone else. They'd taken the bike while Adrian and Chris drove in the van and got stuck in traffic. Apparently there was a pile up on the free way.

Dimitri plopped down on the sofa in the control room after he hung up with Mic. Apparently he was stuck in same traffic jam. It'd be an hour before they could start.

"So we have the place to ourselves for a while?" Rose asked seductively as she got comfortable in Dimitri's lap. She started skimming her nose along Dimitri's jawlines.

"Roza," Dimitri whimpered, "This is not a good idea. Your dad could walk in again."

"I'll protect you from Abe". Rose said in all seriousness.

Dimitri chuckled. "My supergirl", he said running his thumb across her cheek, murmuring the lyrics softly.

 _You can tell by the way she walks that she's my girl_

 _You can tell by the way she talks she rules the world_

 _You can see in her eyes that no one is her chief_

 _She's my girl, my super girl._

"You better believe it." Rose leaned in and pressed her lips to Dimitri's. But Dimitri pulled back too quickly.

"What's wrong Comrade?"

"Nothing" Dimitri lied. He was terrified of Abe. But he was also nervous because of what he was about to do. "Come on, let's go mess around with the guitars". Dimitri dragged Rose into the studio. He sat her on one of the bar stool and went for an acoustic guitar. _It's now or never_ , he thought.

Rose smiled. There was nothing sexier than her sexy Russian God with a guitar. Well maybe her sexy Russian God naked with a guitar.

Dimitri sat across from Rose close enough that their knees were touching and tuned the guitar. He felt compelled to tell Rose how he felt about her, though he was pretty sure she already knew. He'd been racking his brains for days to find the right song. There was no way Dimitri could tell her not in a song. He didn't dare write her a song on his own. While he was the band's songwriter, he'd never written anything truly from the heart.

He started strumming and Rose recognized it immediately. She froze, smile still etched on her face. Dimitri had finally done it, after searching for days, he found the perfect song. The song that said what he was feeling without actually saying in. It was actually quite perfectly Dimitri.

While he was strumming away, his eyes never left Rose's. She knew he wasn't just messing around with the guitar. It was clear that this was all for her.

 _So close no matter how far,_

 _Couldn't be much more from the start_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Everyday for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

 _So close no matter how far,_

 _Couldn't be much more from the start_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

Other than their first time together, Rose had never seen Dimitri's confidence falter. He was always so stoic and strong. But right now she could see the familiar nervousness. Maybe it was because she was still frozen. Rose hadn't moved the entire time Dimitri was singing to her. Now that his little serenade was done, she still couldn't move. Or speak. Or blink. Dimitri suspected she'd gone into shock.

"Roza?" Dimitri set the guitar down. "Roza? Baby, say something." He skimmed his fingers across her cheekbone. Rose was blinking wildly, trying to keep her eyes dry. Dimitri left his stool and took a step towards Rose. "Rose?" He said again, worriedly. It was the use of 'Rose' that got her attention. Finally Rose moved placing her hands on Dimitri's chest. She splayed her fingers across his pecs. Rose didn't know what to say so she leaned forward and kissed his chest, right where his heart is, long and lingering. Dimitri stood completely still except for the hand he rested on the back of Rose's head.

Rose dug her heels in the foot rest of the bar stool she'd been sitting on and stood up. Now she was as tall at Dimitri. She could have drowned in his bottomless brown eyes, knowing exactly what he meant by singing her _that_ song. It was his version of a love song. Or James Hetfield's version. Rose planted the same lingering kiss on Dimitri's lips as she had over his heart. She hoped that he understood she felt the same way. Dimitri relaxed into her kiss and pulled Rose closer, tangling one hand in her hair while the other hand pressed her to him from the small of her back. The passion and love that fueled this kiss was slow burning. They couldn't get close enough. Rose wanted him so much it hurt. As if it wasn't enough that he sang and played a favorite of hers, looking sexy as hell doing it, the confession the song held and the emotion his eyes held, were enough to drive her crazy with want. She was seconds away from ripping his shirt off when they were interrupted.

Rose and Dimitri were wrapped around each other when Abe walked in. "Again, Belikov?" Abe yelled from the doorway.

Dimitri and Rose pulled back while Rose started laughing with abandon. "No one was here but us! You should be glad that's _all_ you walked in on!"

"Not helping, Rose" Dimitri murmured.

"My poor mobster eye!" Abe yelled coverup his eyes.

"Dad!" Rose chided her father, she hated that word. Mobster.

"Belikov and I go way back, little girl. He's known about the side business for years now", Abe dismissed Rose's reprimand.

"Really?" Rose tried to raise her eyebrow and failed miserably. Dimitri blatantly avoided her stare.

Dimitri's phone rang. Talk about saved by the bell. Dimitri checked the caller ID. "It's my mother. I should take this." Rose made a mental note to ask him about his history with Abe later.

He answered and spoke in Russian for a while. It was the first time Rose heard Dimitri speak fluent Russian. It was one hell of a turn on.

"My sister just had her baby!" Dimitri yelled excited.

"Congratulations, Belikov." Abe said as Rose hugged him. "How are Sonya and the baby?"

"Fine, tired, but well. There were no complications so they should be released tomorrow".

"You should go see them, Dimitri" Rose said.

"We're in the middle of recording". Dimitri shook his head.

"I thought we already settled this." Abe intervened. "It's the weekend anyway. Take a few days off. You just need to be back for the gig on Tuesday. I'll call the pilot to get the jet ready, you two go home and pack. Be at the airport in 3 hours, everything should be ready by then."

"Thanks you sir", Dimitri shook Abe's hand.

"Your welcome. Give my best to the family." Abe's smile was uncharacteristically warm.

"I'll call to let them know we're coming". Dimitri left Rose with her father.

As soon as he was an earshot away, Rose turned on Abe. "Alright, what's going on, old man? Why are you so eager to get rid of both of us?"

Abe nodded, consenting to telling Rose. "The band has gotten some threatening letters. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just need you out of town for a few days so I can handle things."

"The band? Are we in danger?" Rose was trying not to raise her voice.

"No, nothing like that." Abe assured.

"What about Christian and Adrian? They're staying in town."

"I've talked with Tatiana, Adrian's aunt. She'll lure the boys to Vegas for a long weekend, and Lissa will tag along as well. Pretty sure that little blond number Adrian's dating will be joining them as well." Rose narrowed her eyes at her father. "What? It's my business to know everything. And if you want I can have Pavel tag along to the Belikov's. He hasn't had a good Russian home cooked meal in ages."

"No. It's fine".

Just then Dimitri walked back in with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Have fun kids" Abe excused himself.

Dimitri hugged Rose picking her up and spinning her around. He was very excited to see his family.

"Come on Comrade, we have some packing to do and a flight to catch".


	15. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi Guys! First off - thanks to my peeps for reviewing favoriting and following!_

 _Secondly, I don't know if anyone's noticed but I have easter eggs all over this story and my Romitri shorts. (When I say easter egg it's a reference to/quote from a book or movie that is not of the VA world). Sometimes I feel like they're not obvious but I have to add their origin just cuz I want you to know where it's from - like with the Empire Records quote. Anyway, I'm weird. I know this, my friends know this, my husband knows this. So I realize that the majority of my readers probably don't get theses little snippets I leave laying around. Just curious, has anyone Found any easter eggs in this story and the shorts? I'll try to post a list with them all in the near future. See if you can find any before I do, maybe there'll be a reward in it for you._

 _Anyway - here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy! If you liked it, tell a friend, If you didn't, then FUCK YOU!_

 _**Kidding** ;-)_

 _Snoochie Boochies,_

 _K_

* * *

Rose and Dimitri made it to the airport in just under 3 hours, the jet was all fueled up and ready to go when they boarded.

"Wow. This is…" Dimitri was stunned as he looked around the main cabin.

"I know, right? The first time I was on this jet I flipped out" Rose smiled.

"How many times you been on this plane?" Dimitri asked as they sat in the large armchair-like jet seats and buckled up.

"Just twice. Well, three times actually." Rose said, "Once when Abe brought me out here from New York, and the round trip when Abe forced me to go on vacation because, quote, it would be good for me".

The pilot introduced himself over the speaker and gave an ETA. Once the plane finished taxiing to the airstrip they were cleared for take off.

"So, where did you go on vacation?" Dimitri asked once they were in the air.

"Cancun, just me and Sonya and Mikhail". Rose smiled. That's when she started considering Sonya and Mikhail family. "Hey, when the pilot turns off the fasten seatbelt sign I'll give you the grand tour".

"Grand tour?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, this jet is decked with a lounge and gaming console, and a bedroom". Rose winked then licked her lips. And Dimitri's cock twitched, he let out a low growl, remembering how Abe interrupted their moment earlier that morning.

When he fasten seat belt sign turned off Rose tugged Dimitri toward the back of the jet, not that he needed any coaxing. As soon as the bedroom door was closed she slammed him up against it and attacked his lips. Dimitri loved her sudden assault. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Dimitri didn't think it through when he decided to sing to Rose that morning. If he had, he would have done it somewhere more private, where there would be no interruptions.

The jet bedroom was unimaginably small. It had a double bed which was pushed to one side of the room and had just enough room to walk on the other side. But the size of the room, or the bed didn't matter to Dimitri and Rose. They'd starter something that morning. And they both yearned to finish it, it didn't matter where as long as they were together. Truth was, even if there was no bedroom they'd be joining the mile high club during this flight one way or another. There was no way they were going to be able to keep their hands off each other.

Rose pulled Dimitri's shirt off, spreading kisses all over his chest. God, she loved his chest. His skin was always so warm to the touch. Dimitri loved the feel of her lips anywhere on his body. Again Rose had the urge to kiss him over his heart. Again Dimitri rested his hand on the back of Rose's head stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Roza, about this morning", Dimitri stared down into Rose's big doe eyes. He cupped her cheek, and the intensity of his gaze grew. Rose swallowed hard. "I just needed you to know how I feel about you".

"I know". Rose said cutting off anything else Dimitri might have wanted to say. "I feel the same way about you". Dimitri was amazed, he knew she cared but he always thought that he was more into her than she was into him.

Suddenly it felt like time was slowing down for them. Everything was in slow-motion. Dimitri brushed his lips against Rose's and gently pushed her onto the bed. Gradually, more and more clothes were removed. Dimitri took care to kiss every inch of Rose's body while he was pealing away her jeans. By the time he finally settled between Rose's legs, she was already panting with anticipation. Dimitri's breath was irregular as well. Gently and slowly Dimitri pushed himself inside her. Despite them having sex everyday several times a day for the past week, Dimitri still stretched Rose out every time. He felt her just as tight this time as he had the first time. Dimitri was _that_ massive. And Rose loved it. Every time Dimitri was sheathed inside Rose, every time he was engulfed by her walls, they felt complete. Whole. It was a feeling unlike any other.

Dimitri knew right then and there that he would live and die by her command. Anything she'd ever want, he'd provide. He wanted to be with his Roza for the rest of his life, for as long as he lived. He never imagined any feeling could be so overpowering. Dimitri pulled out almost to the tip and slowly pushed back in. This time Rose let out a loud moan.

Dimitri grabbed Rose's leg by the calf and pulled it around his hip. He loved the feel of her long graceful legs wrapped around his naked body, especially when he was filling her to the brim. Dimitri stared a slow burning pace. Each thrust felt like they grew closer and closer. It was a closeness neither of them had ever experienced.

The slow pace Dimitri set was something Rose never knew she needed. As attentive as Dimitri was in bed, she'd never felt like this before. Like he saw her, really saw her. Rose let him in a way she never had with anyone else, not even Mason.

Over time and the more they were together the more Rose wanted him. Dimitri's presence in her life was addictive. He was a habit she never wanted to kick. She always felt safe and welcome in Dimitri's arms. Rose wanted his arms around her always. She'd known that for a while. But this was the first time she felt like Dimitri would do anything for her, even though Rose knew she'd walk through fire for him. She'd give her own life to keep him safe. Maybe she was more like Ivan than anyone knew.

Each of Dimitri's thrusts was met with a thrust from Rose. They never broke eye contact the entire time. Dimitri did something he'd never done before, not even with Rose. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. It was just one more way they were wrapped around each other. His thrusts were slow but deep.

Rose loved the feel of Dimitri's massive form on her own small one. She loved the feel of his weight on her. She loved the softness of his hair and how it felt between her fingers. She loved that look in his eyes. She do anything to see that look everyday for the rest of her life. She pulled him closer, if that was possible, with her arms and legs.

This was never supposed to happen. Dimitri was a man-whore and a slut, who changed woman more often than you change your underwear. Rose was emotionally crippled from a lifetime of heartache. Yet here they both were, hopelessly, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other. Their apparent aversion to say the L word out loud had no baring on the actual emotion they were experiencing. It was a love greater than most will know in any lifetime. Having lived the lives they've lead, they could both appreciate that love, the rarity of it, the pureness of it. So what if they couldn't actually say the word. They both felt it and they both knew it.

As they quickened the pace, they could both feel the gravity of what was building. Dimitri would be forever engrained in Rose's heart. And she would forever be his Roza. Though Dimitri never planned anything non-band related for the future, he started planning a future with Rose. Rose in turn knew the _only_ thing she could see in her future was Dimitri. Nothing else held nearly as much certainty or clarity as that. They kissed one last time before they came together, screaming to the heavens.

Sweaty and out of breath they clung to each other, not wanting the moment to end. After what felt like minutes later the pilot announced that they needed to take their seat and prepare for landing. Dimitri reluctantly unsheathed, immediately feeling the loss. Both cleaned up, got dressed quickly and returned to the main cabin, holding hands on the way.

"Comrade, what are we going to do at your mom's for 4 days with no guitar?" Rose questioned, suddenly nervous that she'd get bored and do something stupid, like seduce Dimitri. They had made an agreement earlier - no sex in Olena's house unless the house was empty. Rose respected Dimitri's mother without even meeting her, there was no way she was having sex in her house, in Dimitri's old room. That just wasn't right. They were both adults, they could keep it in their pants for 4 days. _Right_?

"What makes make you think I don't have any guitars at mama's?" Dimitri grinned.

* * *

After landing Rose and Dimitri were still in their afterglow. Abe had arranged for a car to pick them up and drive them to Dimitri's childhood home. The town car stopped in front of a 2 story cottage. Virtually nothing distinguished it from the rest of the houses on the block besides the fresh coat of paint and the herb garden. There were 3 steps leading up to the front porch. The house was like something out of an eighties movie complete with a tire swing that hung from the tree in the front yard and a rocking chair on the porch.

It was already dark when Rose and Dimitri landed. They'd be arriving at Olena's for a late supper. Dimitri grabbed their bags in one hand, and wrapped his free arm around Rose, treading excitedly towards the front door. Just before they reached the porch, Rose halted, stopping Dimitri in the process.

"You ok?" Dimitri quirked his eyebrow at Rose. Rose took a deep breath and nodded, but Dimitri knew her better than that. He set their bags down and with his forefinger under her chin, Dimitri tilted Rose's face upwards to meet his eyes. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"I'm not really the type of girl you take home to meet your mother" Rose answered nervously. "I mean, you're your mom's only son, she's probably gonna think you can do so much better."

"Roza, you forget, I've never brought anyone home. I'd thought I'd start with you, ya know, set the bar low." Dimitri smirked.

"That's not funny, you jerk". Rose punched him in the gut.

"Oomf!" Dimitri bent over after Rose knocked the wind out of him. "Feel better now?" He wheezed.

"Oddly enough," Rose smile, "Yes". Rose knew he had every intention of making her punch him so she'd let off some nerves.

"Good", Dimitri straightened himself out, took a deep breath and resumed his stance before Rose punched him, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand cupping her cheek. "They're gonna love you because you're amazing and strong and smart and funny and caring and talented and beautiful. They're gonna love you because I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you, my Roza". Rose's nerves instantly melted as did her heart from Dimitri's words. "You got this". This time when she nodded, Dimitri knew she was good to go. With one quick chaste kiss, Dimitri picked up the bags and walked to the front door, arm around Rose's shoulders.

As soon as the door opened Dimitri and Rose were pulled into a haze of hugs and kisses and Russians shrieks of 'Dimka' and a lot of other things Rose didn't understand. Finally when the excitement quieted down a little the introductions were made properly.

"Mama, everyone, this is Rose" Dimitri said with true pride in his eyes. "Rose this is my mother, Olena, my older sister Karolina, and my baby sister Viktoria."

Olena pulled Rose into a fierce hug as did Viktoria.

"Thanks you for having me Mrs. Belikova." Rose said, trying to be polite though she wasn't quiet sure how. She'd only just recently gotten out of her delinquent phase.

"Please Rose, call me Olena."

"Yeah, and call me Tori". Viktoria, Tori, said.

"Since when?" Dimitri asked, wondering what happened to 'Vika'.

"Since a while. My friends have been calling me Tori for years." Tori said.

"You'll always be Vika to me" Dimitri smirked knowing it would annoy Tori to no end if he could convince Rose to call her Vika as well.

"Sonya will be home tomorrow", Olena said. "and Babushka and the kids have already gone to bed. Come on, you must be starving. I made dinner."

Rose had never had so much delicacies in her life. She couldn't stop stuffing her face with Russian cuisine. Olena was pleased to see a young girl with such a healthy appetite. It was rare these days.

"How's Tasha?" Olena asked. She was very concerned for her wellbeing after Ivan's death.

"She's great. We text every almost every night", Rose answered, surprising Dimitri. "She loves her job. She travels to boring shit holes but those are the makings for great photos. At least that what she says.". Rose didn't say that the Tasha was taking the pregnancy well, her morning sickness has subsided and she wasn't experiencing too much fatigue. Rose made sure every time they texted that Tasha was taking her pre-natal vitamins.

"I didn't know you and Tasha were so close", Dimitri said.

Rose just shrugged in response. It killed her to have to lie to Dimitri, especially knowing that he would be so happy for Tasha and excited about the baby. But Rose made a promise and her promises were not made to be broken.

* * *

The next day Rose met Karo's children, Paul and Zoya. Sonya and the baby were discharged from the hospital, so Rose met them as well. The kids loved Rose, immediately adopting her into the family, dubbing her Auntie Roza. All she had to do was treat them like regular people, only shorter, play with them a little, and they were hooked.

 ** _(A/N: anything slanted is Russian!)_**

" _She's gorgeous_." Olena told a smiling Dimitri, as they were sitting at the table drinking tea. Dimitri didn't really have a taste for it, but he always liked pleasing his mother. Rose was nearby playing with the children. Their laughter rang throughout the ground floor. Good thing since Sonya and the baby were sleeping upstairs.

" _She's good with the children_ ", Olena continued wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mama!" Dimitri chided, "Stop it. We just started dating. And she's young. I'm young. We're young _._ " Dimitri rambled.

"Neil's young," Dimitri's mother joked. " _You are almost 26 years old. I don't expect you to give me grand babies tomorrow. But I do hope you've given at least some thought to the future_." Olena stroked Dimitri head. " _My boy, I've hated seeing you alone all this time. Never letting anyone in save for Tasha, Christian, Adrian and Ivan. But you've been here with her for less than a day and I swear, you've smiled more today than in the past decade_." Dimitri's only response was to continue smiling at his mother. It warmed his heart that him being with Rose brought his mother so much joy.

* * *

As soon as Karolina got home from work Tori dragged Rose out to the mall for an outing. Since it was already late, Tori said they'd skip the dinner and grab some fast food at the mall.

"You don't have to go", Dimitri tried to convince Rose that it's okay to say no to his baby sister.

"Relax, Comrade, I like your sister. We're just going to hang out and she's going to tell me embarrassing stories about you". Rose smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you". Dimitri shook his head playfully. He knew full well that his sister's shopping tendencies could put Lissa's to shame. But Rose brought this on herself.

When Rose and Tori left, Paul sauntered sheepishly into the kitchen.

"Hey, Uncle Dimka?" The 8 year old boy searched for his favorite uncle. His only uncle really.

"Yeah Paul?"

"I really like your girlfriend".

"I really like her too". Dimitri said, smiling.

"She's really pretty and nice". Paul continued.

"I think so too". Dimitri played along, waiting for the punchline.

"Is she always gonna be with us?" Paul asked.

"I hope so, kiddo".

"You hope so?! Didn't you ask her yet?"

"Ask her what, Paul?"

"To stay with you always"

"No," Then Dimitri looked around like he was trying to tell Paul something in secret. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Don't tell Babushka Olena, but I do want her to be with me always and I've told her that. She hasn't run away yet. What do you think that means?"

Paul's eye's widen. "That she wants it too!" He started clapping.

"What is he so happy about?" Karo asked when she walked into he dining room.

"Nothing. Guy stuff, right Paul?" Dimitri said playfully.

"Yeah mom, Guy stuff." Paul answered in the same tone as Dimitri.

* * *

An hour after dinner, Tori limped into the living room.

"Why are you limping? What happened to you?" Olena rushed to her.

"We got jumped by some guys on the way to the car" Tori answered.

"What?!" Olena asked hysterically. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where's Rose?"

Just them Dimitri walked in the living room, catching the end of what Tori was saying, he had a horrified expression on his face. "She's fine Dimka. She's parking the car. Dimitri," Tori paused. "Rose, she… she's crazy. She pushed me out of the way and took on three guys by herself. I don't even want to think about what they would've done to me if she hadn't been there. She saved me."

By now Dimitri was frantic. All he wanted was Rose safe in his arms. "Go, Dimka," Olena said. "I'll handle this, go to Rose".

Dimitri ran out of the house and met Rose halfway down the front lawn. He immediately engulfed her in his arms, crushing her to him to the point it almost hurt.

"Roza! Are you hurt?"

"No, Comrade. I'm fine" Rose said nonchalantly. "I take it Tori filled you in?"

"She said you took on three guys that jumped you by yourself". Dimitri said, terror evident in his voice.

Rose shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal, you've seen me in action." Rose tried to play it off cool. Her shaking hands were a dead give away.

Dimitri pulled back a bit but didn't pull away, there was no way he was letting go of her tonight. They walked in the house. That's when Dimitri noticed Rose's hands bloodied and bruised from the fight.

"Fuck, Roza!"

Rose smiled sadly. "They may have had zero skills but they had hard skulls".

Dimitri took Rose upstairs to his room with a first aid kit. Being a kid who got into quite a few fight and having a nurse as a mother, he knew how to handle these types of wounds.

He cleaned the blood with a washcloth and disinfected the cuts. He gently wiggled Rose's fingers, checking for anything broken. Most of the blood on her hands wasn't Rose's. Dimitri applied antiseptic ointment to the cuts and scrapes, rubbing it in gently, then finally bandaging her knuckles. The gentleness with which Dimitri regarded Rose sent shivers down her spine in the best possible way. She would have been turned on if she hadn't been so shaken up.

"I'd hate to see the other guy", he finally said, trying to get through to Rose who had been quiet the entire time. Not even a hiss when he rubbed the cuts with alcohol.

"The other three guys are a bloody pulp. Two broken noses, one dislocated jaw, a sprained wrist, incapacitated kneecap and I don't know how many broken ribs. Not sure any of them will be able to have kids any time soon either. "

"Good". Dimitri said.

"No, Dimitri. Not good" Rose's eyes were watering. "The truth is I had to stop myself from doing any more damage to them. They tried to run away but I wouldn't let them till I was done. I was ready to kill them." The tears started flowing.

"Rose, you were defending yourself and you saved my sister. You did what you had to."

Rose shook her head. "I didn't _have_ to do all that damage to them".

"They deserved it." Dimitri said. "I doubt I would've been strong enough to stop myself if I'd been there."

"If you would've been there we wouldn't have seemed like easy targets to them." Rose said weakly.

"You're not going anywhere alone anymore, you got that? Where ever you go, I go. Everywhere you are, I am. You pee, I pee. Deal?" Dimitri wiped away Rose's tears.

Rose chuckled. "Deal".

"I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." Dimitri said just above a whisper. The thought of Rose getting hurt terrified him. At the same time, the thought of anyone putting their filthy hands on his Roza enraged him to the point where he wanted to go find those assholes and pick up where Rose left off. But he knew that would be a bad idea. Rose needed him right now, and he needed to comfort her.

"Do you need anything?" Dimitri asked.

"No, just to sleep." With that Rose leaned her head on Dimitri and fell asleep feeling safe and secure in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Rose kept pretty much to herself. But soon enough dinner time came and Olena insisted on having the whole family for a sit down dinner together. That was the first time Rose met Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother. Apparently, the old woman spent the last two days with her dear friends, Mark and Oksana.

"Babushka, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose this is my Grandmother, Yeva." Dimitri introduced Rose to his grandmother.

"It's a nice to meet you", Rose said.

Yeva nodded once and took her place at the dining table, not sparing Rose so much as a glance.

"Don't worry about her", Dimitri whispered in Rose's ear, "She's like that with everyone new".

"Yeah, Rose." Tori added, "Once she warms up to you, you'll still feel like she doesn't give 2 shits." Tori chuckled and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

As dinner progress Yeva hardly spoke, she didn't engage in the conversation, which was mostly in English for Rose's sake. Rose took it to mean that Yeva didn't speak English.

Suddenly the conversation strayed to Russian and took a whole new direction.

" _This relationship is wrong. That girl shouldn't be here_ ". Yeva said calmly. But her words cut Dimitri deeply. He was never one to seek approval but his grandmother completely disregarding the only girl he'd ever cared enough about to bring home, the only girl he would ever bring home, hurt. Especially since the rest of his family loved Rose.

" _You need to end this_ ," Yeva continued, " _before you get too attached_ ".

" _I already am_ ", Dimitri said, taking Rose's hand under the table.

" _She is the bringer of death. This ends now!_ " Yeva was starting to loose her calm.

" _No! Babushka, I'm in love with her_ ", as Dimitri raised his voice there was an audible gasp from his sisters at those words, they'd never thought he'd actually sack up and say it. It was the first time he'd admitted that fact, and he exhumed pure confidence as he said it. Just that small admission out loud, even if Rose didn't understand it, caused his own heart to swell.

" _What happened with Viktoria yesterday was only the beginning. Evil follows her. It's too late to save her"_. Yeva was alway ominous, but now she sounded like a bad fortune cookie.

" _It's not. I'll protect her with my life if I have to_ ". Dimitri's grip tightened on Rose's hand, alerting her the conversation was indeed about her, if the looks that everyone was throwing her way weren't enough. Rose watched the back and forth between Dimitri and his grandmother intently, as did the rest of his family.

" _That's exactly what you'll end up doing_ " Yeva says, and turns to Rose, speaking in English for the first time. "A great evil is coming for you, child. As long as you two are together it comes for him too". She pointed her old withered finger towards her grandson.

Rose gasped and broke away from Dimitri's grip immediately. "No!" She yelled, not wanting to believe and ran out of the room faster than a bat out of hell.

When Dimitri finally joined her, after what Rose assumed was a heated conversation between him and his grandmother, Rose didn't want to discuss anything Yeva said. Despite Dimitri's reassurances that she was a crazy old bat who shouldn't be taken seriously, Rose was haunted by her words. She couldn't fall asleep that night.

Rose crept out of Dimitri's room to get a glass of water only to be startled by Yeva in the kitchen.

"It's about time, child", Yeva said as she flipped the light on.

"Holy fucking shit! You scared the crap out of me!" After catching her breath Rose asked "what the hell are you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?".

"We need to talk", Yeva began. "Roza, Dimitri loves you, so much so that he's willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. You're going to have to make a choice. In the one hand you'll have his life, and in the other you'll have your own. One of you is going to die, which one will be up to you." Yeva spoke as if she was in a trance. When she broke out of it she simply said "You know what you have to do".

"Thank you for your brutal honesty". Rose said numbly, she couldn't help thinking she might need to end things with Dimitri and that made her want to die inside. Better that than the alternative.

"Do you already know what I'm going to do?" Rose asked.

"The choice has already been made." Yeva smiled sadly. "You love him, do you not?"

"I do". Rose answered without hesitation.

"Then be whole with your decision." Yeva pat Rose's hand lightly.

On her way out of the kitchen Yeva said, "You're strong, child, you'll get over this".

"No, I really won't". Rose said more to herself than to Yeva.

Rose was devastated by what Yeva had said. She didn't sleep a wink that night, only falling asleep when daylight broke. She clung to Dimitri as though she was never going to see him again.

* * *

After her conversation with Yeva, Rose made a lame excuse that she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to risk infecting the baby. She insisted that Dimitri spend this time with his family, that's what they were there for after all. Dimitri just thought she needed some space and not to be around Babushka so he complied.

The next day Dimitri and Rose said their goodbye to the Belikova woman and went back to LA to prepare for their upcoming gig. Rose decided not to take Yeva too seriously, remembering she didn't believe in any of this fate crap, she was in charge of her own destiny. Besides, Yeva couldn't possibly know what was going to happen. And she was a crazy old bat, to quote Dimitri.


	16. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you to hbarker for playing with my easter eggs! That's my favorite Haley quote from Serenity. (But there are a lot more! I will post a list eventually)._

 _I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank luciinwaters, elenatr, stardreamer2608, sarahlovesVA, mags, shilo1364 for your regular reviews. A big thank you to anyone else who has reviewed, followed and favorited who I didn't mention by name, the list would be too long! But thank you!_

 _This seems like a good-bye, doesn't it? Like rolling credits? but it really isn't! Just wanted to show my appreciation!_

 _Anyway, on with the next chapter!_

 _K_

* * *

Everyone met at the house the day of their gig. Adrian and Christian came in from Vegas and Rose and Dimitri from Montana. They did a quick review of their set list and a short rehearsal before Rose went upstairs to lay down for a while. Dimitri offered to join her, but she insisted that she needed to rest on her own.

When Rose didn't even come out of Ivan's room for a late lunch, Dimitri made her a sandwich and brought it up for her.

"Roza, open up." Dimitri said. "I made you a sandwich".

Rose was starving and opened the door immediately.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Dimitri asked while Rose grabbed the plate and started munching.

"I'm mostly tired. Don't worry, I'll be fine to play tonight." Rose said in between bites.

"I'm not worried about the gig, I'm worried about you". Then he reached the back of his hand and pressed it to Rose's forehead to check her temperature. Rose was so touched by the gesture. The only person who had ever done that for her was Alberta. "You don't feel warm. You don't look sick either".

"I promise, Comrade, I'm fine". Rose insisted. "I'll be ready for tonight in a few hours".

Rose never bothered to invite Dimitri into Ivan's room, she knew something really bad would have to happen to make him come in. Like her waking up screaming from a nightmare almost three weeks ago. She hadn't slept there since.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" To prove her point, Rose planted a long wet kiss on Dimitri leaving him breathless and her hot and bothered. She got the same spark she felt every time they kissed. It made her think everything was going to be alright. "I'm gonna lay back down so I'll have strength for the gig".

After some more soul searching Rose decided that Yeva really was a crock. She got dressed and put on her make up for their gig. Lissa would be proud. When she was ready she sought out Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade". Dimitri was sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, strumming away. He wasn't dressed yet. He only had on a pair of faded blue jeans. Rose loved it when her man's chest was bare, even more so when he played guitar. Rose thought if the music thing didn't work out, Dimitri could always go into modeling. Him sitting there like that did interfere with her concentration.

"Hey babe" Dimitri set his guitar aside, freeing up his lap for Rose to sit down in unceremoniously. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. I think I napped of the last bit of whatever was going on with me. I feel fine now." She leaned in and kissed Dimitri. They hadn't been intimate in days and it was wreaking havoc on them both.

"Hey love birds!" Chris interrupted just when it was getting good. "You don't have time for that, we're leaving in 2 minutes".

Dimitri and Rose groaned. "Raincheck?" Rose asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dimitri answered with a question.

"Get up and get dressed! It's just the four of us, we're taking Tasha's car". Chris declared.

On the ride over Rose asked "So what'd we miss in Vegas?"

"I had to stop Adrian from getting married in an Elvis chapel!" Chris laughed.

"No fucking way! You did not" Rose yelled unbelievingly.

"I did!"

"Who the fuck were you going to marry?" Dimitri asked Adrian.

"My girlfriend. Duh!"

"I'm hurt that you'd get married without me there as your best man". Dimitri said, they laughed.

"You're just hurt because you would have missed the bachelor party". Adrian retorted.

"I can't believe you wanted to get married". Rose said. "Aren't you like twenty two?"

"Twenty three, and age has nothing to do with it. When you know you know." Adrain said.

"If you're so into this chick, how come we've never met her?" Dimitri asked.

"Her work schedule's hectic. But you're right, it's time she met the family". Adrian said, making Dimitri chuckle.

"I can't get over the fact you wanted to elope in Vegas, man!" Rose repeated.

"It's any guys dream wedding really", Adrian replied. "It's quick and efficient. There's no hassle and _no_ bridezilla. And the honeymoon starts as soon as you say I do". Adrian made some good points, even Rose could see the logic in them. But still, twenty three was too young. Adrian felt Rose really couldn't judge. She was willing to marry her then sweetheart, when she was seventeen. But he'd never bring that up, he knew it would only upset her. "We all know Christian is Lissa's bitch and she's going to make him to the whole shebang. What about you Dimitri?" Adrian asked with an evil smile.

"What about me?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose has you wrapped around her little finger". Adrian spoke to Dimitri only, completely disregarding Rose's presence at the moment. "Will it be a big fancy white wedding, or eloping?"

"You know I'm sitting right here folks" Rose raised her hand up for emphasis.

"This conversation is over." The tone in Dimitri's voice let Adrian know it was time to drop the subject. Given the chance, Rose would've answered the same way, only she should have been a lot scarier.

* * *

When Vampire Academy reached the venue they were playing, Abe was already backstage. This place was mildly better than the last place they played, only slightly so.

"Kiz! How was Montana?" Abe asked, hugging Rose.

"Great!" Rose answered. "I didn't know you were planning to be here".

"I wanted to see you play tonight, that's all". Rose didn't believe Abe at all but for now his answer would have to do since they were going on stage in a few minutes.

The crowd loved the new material. Magic Mic was in attendance recording everything so they'd have a live performance on the album. Dimitri and Rose sang beautifully together. Rose had forgotten everything that happened in the past few days and gave in to the power of rock. The band gave new meaning to making beautiful music together.

When they wrapped up the set, Adrian, Chris and Dimitri headed for the bar, but Rose had a score to settle with Abe, she met him backstage again.

"What's going on Abe? You didn't just come here to watch me on stage."

Rose was met with silence from the infamous mobster.

"Ok, how about I start" Rose nodded to herself. "Last week you're desperate to get everyone out of the city and tonight you have Mikhail standing guard. You didn't think I'd notice that, did ya? What's going on Old man?" Rose demanded.

"Ok, I'll tell you", Abe prepared himself with a deep breath. He may have been a mob boss but he knew what was going to come wasn't pretty. "The band didn't actually get any threats. You did. More specifically, you and your new boy toy were threatened. That's a direct quote, I'd never call Belikov a boy toy". His ramblings were lost on Rose, as her head and heart were swimming in fear.

"What are you telling me?" Rose didn't want to believe it.

"I'm telling you that your stalker is back and has taken an interest in Dimitri". Abe looked apologetic.

"No! That's That's not possible, the police said the stalker died in the crash!" Rose was frantic.

"I told you what you needed to hear. Even if he did survive the crash, I never thought the lunatic would follow you all the way out here". Abe answered calmly.

"You lied to me?! How long has this been going on?"

"We received the first threat a few days before you came to the house for dinner."

"The first?!" Rose was shocked. "How many have there been?"

"It doesn't matter"

"How many?!" Rose slammed her palms on the refreshments table they were standing next to.

"37."

Rose could barely keep herself upright, she leaned heavily on the table. "How is that even possible?"

"On some days we got go two threats". Rose nodded numbly, that wasn't really what she meant.

"Why did you send me away?" Rose asked.

"I needed you at a safe distance while my men investigated." Abe answered.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing. The guy's a ghost". Abe kept a cool exterior, but inside he was boiling. How could he, Abe Mazur, not be able to protect his little girl?

"What happens now? I'm putting them all in danger!" Rose's mind wondered back to the crash. She didn't want anything to happen to Adrian or Chris. She'd die if anything happened to Dimitri.

"Nothing needs to change. Everyone should go about their business as usual. I'll just assign Mikhail to guard you."

"That's not good enough and you know it". One guard would never be enough for four people. Five if Lissa was there. Six if this was still going on when Tasha came home. For the first time, Rose was thankful that Tasha was away.

"I can't tell you what to do Rose. Only you can decide that". The old man was starting to sound as cryptic as Yeva. Flashes of what Yeva said came to Rose's mind. _One of you is going to die, which one will be up to you._ And that's when Rose realized what needed to be done. She was going to do anything and everything in her power to keep Dimitri out of harm's way.

"How is Mikhail going to watch me at the house?"

"The house has a state of the art security system. I'll have guards patrolling the area at night."

"You can't tell anyone about this." Rose said. "If they find out, they'll loose all sense of normalcy. They don't need to know especially when I'm the only one who's in danger. Besides, if they think I'm in danger, they'll never leave my side and I'll be putting them at risk as well. Promise me you won't say anything."

Abe nodded. "But what about Dimitri?"

"I'll take care of it".

* * *

When they got home, Rose tugged Dimitri into his room. He just assumed she was eager to get him out of his pants. Boy, was he wrong. "We need to talk. I need some space". Rose rushed her words.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri's face was as serious as can be.

"I mean I need a break from us". Rose said.

"What? I thought things were good between us". Dimitri was taken utterly by surprise.

"They were, but this is too much too fast. We've been together a couple of weeks and I've already met your entire family." Rose tried to make as little eye contact as possible. "Your mother took me into her home and treated me like I was one of her own. Do you know how scary that is for someone who grew up with a mother like mine?" While that was true, Rose cared deeply for Olena. "Anyway, this is just too intense for me right now. I can't handle this."

Dimitri swallowed hard, not wanting to believe, but she really didn't leave him any room to argue. "For how long?"

"I don't know" Rose shook her head.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. He knew Rose, he knew this was a load of bull. "What is this really about? Is this about what Yeva said? cuz I already told you she's crazy".

"It's not about that". Rose answered, never looking him dead on, always looking at the spot behind his head or over his shoulder. If she looked him in the eye, Rose knew it would be all over, she'd melt into his arms thus increasing the danger he's in. So Rose avoided eye contact.

"Adrian and his nonsense?"

"No, Dimitri"

"Then what? This too intense crap is bullshit. And I don't buy it". Dimitri raised his voice.

Rose knew she had to say something to convince him to back away from her. "I feel like I'm betraying Mason, alright? I'm in love with Mason and always will be. I need some time to think, to figure things out".

Dimitri felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He felt nauseous. Rose was already at the door. "I'm sorry", she said before exiting. The only thing keeping her together was the thought that the stalker needed to see them apart, needed to see that she didn't care.

Dimitri pulled himself together and ran after Rose. He caught her in the hall. "This isn't over, is it? I mean, you just need some time and then we'll be okay, right?" Rose could tell his eyes were brimming with tears, he was choked up as he spoke. She hated doing this to him, lying to him. But it was for his own good. Rose just nodded numbly so Dimitri would release her and she could hold up in Ivan's room.

* * *

For two days, Dimitri and Rose never said a word to each other that wasn't in the studio. On the first day, their voices sounded so off that Magic Mic suggested they stop singing together. Rose took the blame and said her throat was bothering her. On the second day Mic pulled Rose and Dimitri aside to get their story.

"What's up with you guys?" Mic asked. "Usually you can't keep your hands off each other and now you don't even make eye contact anymore".

"We're sort of taking a break from each other". Rose said, to which Dimitri scoffed.

"Well, you guys sound like shit" Mic said. "You need to get it together before you kill this album. I don't care how you do it. Go back to fucking each other or fuck other people. Just fix this".

Late that night, Rose got up to go to the bathroom and bumped into a small blond stranger on her way.

"Oh, hi! You must be Rose. I've heard so much about you". The blond said excitedly.

"Yeah, um, I need to use the bathroom". Rose really couldn't think of much else to say. She wasn't used to running into strange girls in the house in the middle of the night.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'd better get back anyway. You know how he is. It was nice to meet you".

Rose entered the bathroom and started thinking what this girl was even doing here. When she realized the little blond was only wearing Dimitri's Foo Fighters tee shirt, she completely broke down, sliding down the door till she was on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She was the one that said they needed a break but Rose didn't think he'd have someone else in his bed so soon. Even if they _were_ only fucking. Rose was sick to her stomach. So sick she threw up the Chinese take out from dinner.

Rose remembered that this was probably a good thing. For once Dimitri being a man-whore may have actually saved his life. That didn't make Rose feel any better, it just gave her the strength to get up and go back to the privacy of Ivan's room, where she screamed and cried into her pillow, devastated that she obviously didn't mean as much to Dimitri as he did to her.

Rose needed to get out to the house in the worst way. When she couldn't calm down enough to ride her bike, she called a cab and went back to her father's house.

* * *

 _A/N: I promise this is not the end! More chapters are coming. Stay tuned._


	17. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 17

_A/N: To the guest who doesn't want to read the "cheating story" - I know you don't know me or what I'm about, but have a little faith. This story isn't done yet! And if you log in I can answer you privately! Just saying._

 _Literature has to resemble life. If life has ups and downs so do our stories. If everything was hunky dory all the time, life would be boring and stories wouldn't be worth reading or writing. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low", that type of shit._

 _Besides, I'm the biggest Romitri fan out there - so again, have a little faith. Things always get worse before they get better._

 _Read on!_

* * *

Rose spent the weekend at her father's manor. She was angry at the world, anger at her stalker, angry at her fate, angry at Dimitri for fucking a blond chick. But most of all she was angry at herself for ever having hope. She opened herself up again but the world had different plans it seems.

Sunday evening Rose went back to the Vampire Academy house to get her belongings. No one was supposed to be home so she went up to Ivan's room to gather her clothes. Minutes later when she heard the front door open and close she knew she wasn't getting out of there without a hassle. _Fuck my life!_ Rose thought to herself.

Soon after entering their home, Dimitri, Adrian, Chris and Lissa heard a noise from Ivan's room.

"Rose". Dimitri muttered to himself and rushed upstairs. "Rose" again he said, just above a whisper when he found Rose in Ivan's room.

"Hi, um, I didn't think you'd be here. Lissa said everyone would be out till late". Rose gave a lame excuse for why she was there. Dimitri was grateful to Lissa, she'd known Rose was coming and lied to her about when they'd be out, creating the opportunity for him to confront Rose.

"Where the hell have you been, Rose? You don't take my calls, you don't answer my texts. Fuck, I had to call you dad to make sure you were okay".

"I've been around". Rose shrugged.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not". Rose continued to shove her clothes into her bag.

"Roza, I haven't even see you in 2 days. So again, why are you avoiding me?" The hurt in Dimitri's voice evident. Rose cringed at Dimitri's use of 'Roza'.

"I'm distancing myself from you. It's not the same thing". Rose was just being Rose, avoiding anything real at all cost.

"Cut the crap Rose. What's with the bag?" Dimitri grabbed the bag from Rose.

"I'm moving back into my father's house. I can't live here anymore". Rose pulled the bag back. She turned her back on Dimitri and walked out of the room.

"What? Why?" Dimitri was on her heels.

"I thought you were smarter than this and would get the hint. I don't want to be with you anymore". Rose wondered if it hurt Dimitri more to hear it or herself more to say it.

"No. You said you needed space and to figure things out. I gave you space. We've barely talked for days. I don't get it." Dimitri shook his head. By now, the two had reached the living room. Chris, Lissa and Adrian were there to witness their lover's quarrel.

"Yes and while you were giving me space I met your little blond friend the other day." Rose's voice was dripping with distain.

"What blond?"

"You don't even know which one?! Don't worry, I'm not mad. And with me at my dad's it'll be easier for you to fuck anyone you want. I know how much you miss whoring around", Rose said.

Now Dimitri was angry as well as confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He practically growled. "I haven't fucked anyone since before I met you!"

"What about the blond?"

"Again, what blond?!"

"The girl with the gold tattoo of a flower on her face". Rose stared Dimitri in the eye, daring him to try to get out of this.

"That's Sydney, Adrian's girlfriend".

"She was wearing your Foo Fighters tee shirt!". Rose continued.

"Yeah, a tee shirt I got at a concert a few years back. A concert I went to with Adrian and Chris, we all have that same tee shirt". Dimitri took a breath.

"It's true Rose," Adrian intervened, "Syd's my girl and she loves that shirt".

"You're leaving because of that?" Dimitri asked. "Because of something that never happened? I swear to you I never touched anyone else. I only want you."

Rose shook her head and faced Dimitri again. "I'm leaving because I can't keep leading you on. I don't even care if you did fuck someone else". Rose was disgusted at her own words, but she needed to stay strong.

"So that's it? Everything you said was a lie?" Dimitri felt his heart ache.

"Not everything". Rose's resolve was faltering, learning the truth about Sydney and Dimitri professing time after time that he wanted her alone, caused Rose to rethink their breakup. But she knew she had to push him away if she was going to save him. She didn't want to be away from him, she had to be. "I just realized that you're not good for me and I'm not good for you".

Dimitri stepped forward and grabbed Rose's upper arm in him his massive hand. His grip was firm but not at all painful. He pulled Rose to him, begging her with his eyes. "Don't go, Roza".

"Let go of me" Rose had never been this cold in her life. She needed to break contact with him, his closeness and scent were making her waiver. It was the spark she felt every time they touched that did it.

"Please don't do this. I love you". It was the first time he said that to Rose. He never imagined that he be so devastated or desperate telling the girl he loves how he feels. Rose gasped and stopped struggling against his grip. Dimitri could see he was breaking through her walls. "I _love_ you, Roza". He said it again hoping it would make a difference.

Rose almost broke down, until images of her friends dead flashed in her mind. She held back her tears and told Dimitri "Love fades, yours will".

With that coldness in her voice, Dimitri released Rose's arm. Rose's heart shattered when she said that but she didn't let any tears shed. What she really wanted to say was 'I love you, more than you'll ever know'. She never wanted to imagine what it would feel like if his love actually did fade. She'd probably feel like Dimitri felt now. Like someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart.

As she reached the garage door Dimitri called after her "If you walk out that door, you and I are done. For good."

Rose froze for a fraction. Her back still to him. Dimitri filled with hope during that micro-second, thinking she'd changed her mind, turn around and run back to him. When Rose exited Dimitri could feel the last remnants of his heart shatter.

This time when Rose left Dimitri didn't go after her. She mounted her bike, ready to bale when Adrian planted himself in front of her, with the front wheel between his legs.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work" Adrian said.

"I don't know what you're talking about". Rose retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me! You forget that my aunt and your father go way back. She told me about the threats from your stalker. You're pushing us away to protect us but really you're just breaking our hearts. Especially Dimitri's. Do you have any idea what it cost him to let you in?"

"You'll survive and so will he." Rose said.

"Will you?" Adrian asked. "Look at you, you're shaking and on the verge of tears".

"Back off Adrian! I couldn't stop what happened in New York, but I can prevent it from happening again." Rose didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. "Now get out of my way"

"You're making a mistake". Adrian was determined to make her listen.

"I'm saving all of you". As an afterthought she said "If you tell Dimitri, I'll deny it and convince him I never gave a damn about him. That everything we shared was just a lie to replace Mason. He'll be crushed and it'll be on you".

"I don't know if you've noticed, little biker, but he's already crushed". Adrian moved out of the way and Rose sped off, trying her hardest to hold back the tears so she wouldn't crash her bike. She couldn't care less about getting injured at the moment, but her Harley deserved better than that.

Adrian went back inside searching for Dimitri. He was going to tell him the truth whether Rose liked it or not.

"Where is he?" Adrian asked Lissa and Chris.

"Basement".

"Great". Adrian went downstairs and turned off the loud music Dimitri had blasting as he wailed on the punching bag.

Dimitri turned. "What the fuck are you doing Adrian?"

"I need to tell you something".

"This isn't a good time." Dimitri turned back to the punching bag.

"You need to hear this. It's about Rose." Adrian stepped around the bag to get Dimitri's attention again.

"Whatever it is I don't care". Dimitri replied coldly.

"Bullshit. You're in love with her and she's in love with you".

"Did you miss the show upstairs? She doesn't love me. She never did. I was a fool to ever think she could." Dimitri punched the bag again, harder.

"You're wrong". Adrian shook his head. "She does love you. She loves you so much that she left to protect you".

"What are you on about?" Dimitri asked, only half interested.

"Her stalker's back, and you're the main target now. She's afraid of loosing you".

"She already has", Dimitri disregarded the comment about the stalker for the moment.

"Don't say that. This time the stalker specifically threatened _you,_ Dimitri. Rose pushed you away because she thinks she's saving your life".

"Then why didn't she say that?" Dimitri was trying to channel his anger to the punching bag again.

"Because she knew you'd never let her go if you knew the truth. She thinks she needs to be as far away from you as possible, to protect you".

"It doesn't matter anyway. The fact remains she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She didn't trust me enough to make the decision on my own, whether I was willing to risk it or not. She made that choice for me. She doesn't want to be with me anymore". Dimitri felt his heart constrict at his own words.

"Look, you're upset and hurt and she's panicking. Once this blows over, you'll be back to fucking like rabbits and you'll see that you two belong together".

"No, we won't". Dimitri's finality scared Adrian.

"Don't you dare loose her because your too proud to fight for her". Adrian left Dimitri to abuse the punching bag some more, fearing that this really was over.

* * *

Vampire Academy decided to take a break from recording for a while. That gave Magic Mic time to process and edit everything they's already recorded, including the live performance.

Abe informed Adrian, Chris and Dimitri that Vampire Academy would start touring to promote the album in the upcoming months. Abe also sent word that Rose would finish recording the album with them once they were back in the studio the following week, however, she would not be touring with them for personal reasons. He'd find a replacement guitar player for the tour.

Rose spent most of her time that week off between running laps around the manor and pummeling the array of punching bags she had set up in her room.

Dimitri spent his days in the basement and his nights with a bottle of Russian vodka.

Dimitri and Rose never spoke. The more time went by the more Dimitri's vodka intake grew, evidently he was trying to drink himself into oblivion. He let Rose in and she stomped on his heart with her big black combat boots. He went to bed every night dreaming Rose would come to his bed just like she used to when they first met, but that was wishful thinking. He knew he was nothing more than a warm body to her. Dimitri wished he'd never let it go further than that. He should've been plowing his was through the greater LA area, not stuck at home with a... a... a gorgeous brunette, with the silkiest hair he'd ever felt, the biggest brown eyes with the longest lashed, the plumpest red lips and softest skin, always warm to the touch. That kind of thinking, of how beautiful and soft she was, wasn't helping him. Dimitri couldn't get her out of his mind, and despite his heartache he wasn't sure he wanted to. He couldn't get her smell out of his room, no matter how many times he changed the sheets. She was everywhere. He was constantly reminded of her.

Rose was inconsolable, not that she let anyone try really. There wasn't a cake or desert that Sonya made that Rose would eat. No food could comfort her. She'd completely lost her infamous appetite. Too soon, Rose's nightmares came back. She didn't sleep more than two or three hours straight before waking up screaming. Rose had begun dreaming about the crash again, only it wasn't Mason, Eddie, Mia and her mom that die this time. It was Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Abe and Dimitri. She'd have nightmares where Dimitri's ghost would come to haunt her and blame her for his death. More often than not, Abe would wake Rose while she was crying in her sleep. Rose could only fall asleep when she imagined Dimitri was in bed with her, she'd pretend that Dimitri was her pillow and she was laying her head on his chest. She'd make believe that they were together and that they were happy. She wished for things she was certain would never happen.

Rose longed for the feeling of safety she had when she was wrapped up in Dimitri big strong arms. She missed his warmth. She missed his smile. She missed his eyes. She missed him.

Lissa tried to see to Rose but Rose wouldn't accept any visitors. She turned Adrian and Christian away as well.

Dimitri wasn't any better. He'd reverted to communicating in grunts and one syllable words. Chris was on the verge of calling Olena.

Tasha called just in the nick of time.

"So what's going on with Rose?" Tasha asked Chris over the phone. "She won't answer her phone and when she texts back it's always short and weird".

"You lucky she even texts you back," Chris took a breath. "She left us. Moved back into her father house". Chris said solemnly.

"What?! What about Dimitri?" Tasha knew that Dimitri would be devastated if he lost Rose.

"She left him too. He hasn't been the same since. All he does is drink and beat the shit out of his punching bag."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm coming home for a few days." Tasha proceed to tell him she was coming back to do a shoot in an up and coming night club. The night club's thing was that it was a night club slash karaoke joint. Her employer said she could invite anyone she wanted so that was an open invitation and she was forcing everyone to come.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

Rose opened her bedroom door to find Tasha standing there with her barely noticeable baby bump and her pregnancy glow.

"Tasha!" Rose was really in need of a friend and Tasha took her completely by surprise. Rose was so happy to see a friendly face that she threw herself into Tasha's arms, completely forgetting that there was a very good reason she was distancing herself from everyone.

Rose pulled back. "How'd you get up here, Tash?"

"I can be very charming when I need to be" Tasha smirked. "I guilted your dad by using the pregnancy card. No one turns down a pregnant chick".

"What are you doing here, Tasha?" Rose went back to playing her video game.

"What is it with you and vintage video games?" Tasha picked up the other joystick and started playing with Rose. "I came to invite you to a party"

"I'm not really in a partying mood".

Tasha continued to tell Rose about the night club job she has, and that all her close friends are invited.

"You have to come Rose, Chris says Lissa's been crying her eyes out all week, and Adrian's been moody as hell. Even Christian said he misses you, Rosie!"

"Don't call me that!" Rose yelled, but secretly was loving it. She was that hard up for the feeling of belonging.

Rose asked about Dimitri who Tasha purposely didn't mention.

"He's not doing so good. He won't talk to any of us. I've never seen him go thru so much vodka. I'm this close to dragging his ass to an AA meeting." Tasha paused the video game forcing Rose to face her. "Why did you break up with him anyway?"

"He was getting too intense. I was in it for a good fuck. That's all it was, just fucking". Rose was having trouble keeping a straight face at the sheer blasphemy of what she was spewing.

"I don't believe that, Rose. You're forgetting I saw you two together. I know that wasn't just fucking. I've seen Dimitri _just fucking_ for years. That wasn't it" Tasha said.

"Well, maybe for him". Rose said.

Tasha promised herself she wouldn't get mad at Rose till she heard her side of the story, She wasn't expecting Rose to out right lie to her face. "You can cut the shit, Adrian already told me everything."

"Bastard". Rose murmured to herself. "Can I assume he also told Dimitri?"

"Yes, but Dimitri doesn't really believe Adrian. Dimitri said that you didn't want him anymore and the reason for it is incidental as far as he was concerned. You did a real number on him".

Rose was even more heart broken if possible. Dimitri didn't believe she was doing this for his own good. Deep down Rose thought that Dimitri would fight for her. That he wouldn't give up that easily. That he'd pull a John Cusack from "Say anything". Well, maybe instead of a boombox he'd bring his guitar. That he'd know in his heart how much she loved him, even if she couldn't tell him.

"I have to go", Tasha said abruptly. "I have a doctor's appointment. Please come tonight. For me? Keep in mind that I am pregnant and you can't deny a pregnant chick" Tasha smiled mischievously.

"I'll think about, you sneaky little bitch!" Rose answered playfully.

"Fine, I'm leaving you an invitation. You can bring someone, if it'll make you feel better."

Tasha left and Rose couldn't get what she said out of her head, that her friends were hurting and they missed her. Rose promised she'd think about and she would.

* * *

When Tasha got back to the house she filled Adrian in on what went down with Rose.

"When I told Rose that Dimitri knows the real reason but chooses to disregard it, she seemed disappoint". Tasha said.

"Of course she is." Adrian said seeing the obvious. "Rose wants what any girl wants, a man who's willing to fight for her. Dimitri's not only giving up, he's also doesn't see that Rose needs him by her side now more than ever".

"I know. The big oaf is so used to girls just throwing themselves at him, he's never had to work for it. I knew he didn't know how to do the whole relationship thing but he's just throwing in the towel". Tasha said, hoping that somehow tonight Dimitri would see the error of his ways. "He used to be a fighter".

"He is a fighter. When he thinks it's something worth fighting for. It's not Rose he's given up on. He's given up on himself. He's not fighting because he believes he doesn't deserve her love. She'd better come tonight" Adrian said. "He needs to see her and she needs to know what this is doing to him."

"Don't worry. I have an ace up my sleeve", Tasha winked "She'll be there tonight".


	18. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 18

_A/N: Shout out to blondjinjit! My homegirl (as in girl from my home country) Represent! To all those who guessed the blond was Sydney, you learn fast young grasshopper! or young padawan - which ever movie franchise you think you're from. XD_

 _Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!_

 _I hope I will continue to entertain you! ;-)_

 _Onward Guitars and Roza!_

* * *

"Rose, may I come in?" Abe asked Rose from the doorway of her room. He wasn't usually this polite but last time he came into Rose's room without permission he nearly got clipped in the head with an old Atari joystick.

"Sure, what's up?" Rose asked.

"I heard Tasha invited you to a club tonight". He said

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not going". Rose stated.

"Actually, I think you should go", Abe took a breath. "You've been cooped up here for too long. You should go out".

"I don't feel like it". Rose argued.

"Sweetie I've never seen you like this before." Abe was afraid for his only daughter's wellbeing. "Not even after New York". He waited for Rose to reply but when it was clear she wasn't going to he continued. "Go out tonight, see your friends".

"I don't want to be seen with them". Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you don't see them, who's going to tell the band they should be celebrating the fact that I just closed them a gig the day after tomorrow to play at _the_ legendary Whiskey?" Abe smile widely.

"No. Way." Rose was dumbfounded. She never thought she'd be playing at the Whiskey on Sunset strip. She screamed, it was a Lissa-worthy squeal. "How in the world did you manage that, old man?" Rose jumped up and hugged him.

"I _am_ Abe Mazur". He answered as if it were obvious.

"Fine, I'll go tonight". Rose said reluctantly.

"Good. Mikhail's coming with you and I don't want to hear a word about it". Abe wouldn't let Rose go without protection, even she could take down most men twice her size. Abe left Rose to get ready. He heard Rose yell as he walked down the hall "Shit! What am I going to wear?!"

* * *

Tasha, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri had already arrived at the Kobayashi Maru night club and karaoke lounge. Adrian was running late picking up Sydney. Nobody knew whether Rose would show or not. Dimitri didn't even know that Tasha had invited her.

While they were waiting for Adrian and Sydney, the gang situated themselves on one of the couches in the lounge. Dimitri ordered drinks for everyone and immediately started mainlining vodka.

Since this was a karaoke joint and Dimitri was a singer he started going thru the song "menu". He selected his first song.

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

 _It's not warm when she's away_

 _Ain't no sunshine when she'd gone_

 _And she's always gone too long_

 _Anytime she goes away._

The more he drank the more his song selection turned to one's of anguish. And the more he was loosing control and focus. He started singing out of tune. When the evening started out Dimitri had turned down the slutty girls who had been hitting on him profusely. But the more he drank the more his will power weakened. Before Rose Dimitri wouldn't have hesitated to fuck any one of those girls.

By the time Rose strolled into the club with Natalie in tow, Dimitri had started singing Poison by Alice cooper.

Rose spotted her friends' table (coffee table that went with the couch) immediately.

"Hi guys", Rose said timidly.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed and threw herself into Rose's arms. "I didn't think you'd make it", Lissa was sniffling now.

Chris greeted Rose with a tight hug as well. "Rosie!" He really did miss her. Tasha got up too, to greet the newcomer to the table. "Gimme some sugar". She and Rose hugged.

"Guys this is Natalie, an old friend from New York." Rose gestured towards Nat. "These are Lissa, Tasha and Christian. So where's Adrian?" Rose asked as they all sat.

"Picking up his girlfriend". Chris said.

"Yeah and Dimitri's over there" Tasha pointed to the small stage where Dimitri was singing badly. So badly Rose didn't even recognize his voice. Despite that drunk sluts were swooning at his feet. One girl was bold enough to actually get on the small stage with him and clung to him as if he were her lifeline.

Rose was disgusted. Not because she had any particular aversion to man-whoring or sluts, but because this was Dimitri. "Is it always like this?" Rose asked Tasha, referring to the sluts hanging on Dimitri's every word.

"You knew he was a man whore before he met you" Tasha stated simply.

"But I didn't think he'd be one after me", Rose murmured mostly to herself though her friends did hear.

"If it makes you feel any better I've never seen him like this" Tasha said. "He's never been so drunk that he couldn't even carry a tune. And the more he drinks the meaner he gets too. He started with 'Ain't no sunshine' and then moved on to Fleetwood Mac's 'Go Your Own Way', before he took the dramatic turn into 'Poison'. I'll say this again, you really did a number on him".

Rose looked down. "Maybe I should go say hi". Rose got up and approached the stage as Dimitri was finishing his little show.

 _I wanna love you but I'd better not touch_

 _I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna love you but I want it too much_

 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_

"You should be a singer". Rose heard some bimbo saying as she was hanging on Dimitri.

"I am a singer", He answered drunkenly.

"Kewl!" The bimbo yelled enthusiastically and she shoved her tongue down Dimitri's throat. Rose stood shocked at the sight. Thinking he was fucking some random blond cut deeply, but not nearly as deeply as watching him let some slut shove her tongue down his throat without even an ounce of resistance from him. Quite the opposite, Dimitri responds eagerly, fisting her hair pulling her closer.

When the bimbo pulled back Dimitri whispered "Roza". Looking at the bimbo he realized he wasn't kissing Rose because Rose was standing a few feet away from him. Dimitri's eyes lock with Rose's as a single tear slid down Rose's cheek.

"Shit!" Dimitri yelled when he realize what he just did. The look of devastation on Rose's face was enough to sober Dimitri up just enough for him to run after her when she bolted.

"Roza! Stop!" Amazingly Dimitri caught up to Rose and grabbed her by the arm.

Rose turned around and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare call me Roza ever again!" she screamed.

"What are you so upset about?!" Dimitri growled.

"Is that really what you think of me? That I'm poison?!" Rose asked, trying to get the image of him with his tongue down some other girl's throat out of her mind. She tried to remember that she was the one who hurt him, she was the one who broke things off. It was her fault. She was to blame.

"What does it matter? You never cared anyway!" Dimitri yelled.

"You're right. I don't care", Rose yelled right back. "Go screw anyone you want. I'll do the same". Just as Rose said that, a random blond surfer dude happened to walk by. Rose grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started kissing him, much the same way the bimbo was kissing Dimitri just minutes before. She knew it was wrong but Rose wanted to hurt Dimitri just as much as he hurt her. The fact that she was the one who started this whole thing didn't matter to her in that moment.

Dimitri went into a rage, he pulled the surfer dude off Rose and slammed him into a wall. "Keep you damn hands off my girlfriend!" Dimitri snarled.

"Stop it, Dimitri!" Rose tried to pull Dimitri off the blond guy, but it was useless, Dimitri was relentless like a pit bull. Dimitri slammed the guy into the wall again. "Stop it or I will!" Rose yelled. "I've taken you down sober, I'll take you down drunk". Rose finally got Dimitri's attention.

Dimitri set the guy down and let him run along. "I am not drunk." Dimitri said nearly swaying. "And why don't you just admit you ran because you're scared".

"That's not…"

Dimitri cut Rose off. "Don't even deny it. You pushed me away because you were scared of loosing me, well guess what? You pushed hard enough and you lost me!" IT seems drunk Dimitri as extremely insightful.

Rose couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Are you crying?!" Dimitri only got madder seeing Rose break down. Rose wanted to leave but she was held in place by the intensity of his eyes.

"No. I have allergies", Rose mumbled.

Dimitri continued his verbal assault. "Don't you dare cry, this is all your fault. I gave you everything and you threw it away like I meant nothing to you". Dimitri screamed louder and louder. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He wanted to hold her, and tell everything's ok, but it's not. He wanted to cup her cheek, wipe away her tears, but he couldn't even bring himself to take a step towards her.

Rose nodded and cried harder, hugging herself to not fall apart. "I know, I'm so-"

"Save it", Dimitri cut Rose off again. "I don't care anymore".

"Then why are you still talking to me?! Go back to your army of skanks". Rose screamed.

Dimitri shook his head, turned his back on Rose and stumbled away.

Rose turned to run out of the club. She pushed past the crowd, squeezing her way through all the sweaty bodies until she finally launched herself outside. She would have crumpled to the ground right then and there if Adrian hadn't been on his way in to catch her.

"I got you" Adrian whispered in her ear. That just made Rose cry harder. "I got you" Adrian said again in a lulling manner, holding Rose tightly.

Moments later, Mikhail joined them outside. He'd seen the whole incident from his vantage point, but had strict orders not to intervene. His job was to be a shadow until Rose needed him to protect her from an attacker. Right now, he didn't care what his orders were, he need to get Rose out of there.

"Thank you Mr. Ivashkov, that'll be all." Mikhail told Adrian, pulling Rose out of his grip. "I'll take Rose home now". With that Mikhail took Rose to the car and back to Abe's, leaving Adrian and Sydney standing stunned outside the club.

* * *

Lissa and Tasha walked out of the club, followed by Chris who was dragging Dimitri out behind him, Natalie was lagging after them. Adrian was still curbside with Sydney when they exited.

"Well you arrived just in time to see us get thrown out" Tasha told Adrian.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Adrian asked, looking at Dimitri, whose hair was completely disheveled like he was trying to pull his hair out by the roots.

"Well let's see", Tasha recapped. "Dimitri got stupid-drunk, completely out of his mind before Rose even showed up. She saw him kissing some girl, and you know our Rosie the hothead, so she kissed some other guy to get back at him. Rose and Dimitri fought some more and Rose left. After that Dimitri was so upset he practically started a brawl in there and got us all thrown out". Tasha took a breath, having sped through that tail.

"Rose was extremely upset as well", Sydney said. "We caught her as she was running out of the club. She was in hysterics, crying uncontrollably. She looked so grief stricken".

Dimitri pretended not to hear Sydney, the thought that Rose was possibly just as upset as he was angered him even more. _She didn't have to do this to us_ , Dimitri thought, _she chose to do this._

"Who's that?" Adrian pointed to Natalie.

"A friend of Rose, who now needs a ride home". Lissa said.

"I actually can't go home for a while, my roommate's" Nat cleared her throat uneasily "entertaining company. I was planning on being out for a few more hours." She said glumly.

"We can't just leave you here" Lissa said. "Come home with us".

"Are you sure?" Nat asked.

"It's fine." Tasha said. "We take in strays all the time. You can crash on the couch".

"Great! Thank you so much". Natalie was grateful.

"Don't thank her till you try the couch." Chris said.

When Dimitri heard that they were having an overnight guest it brought back memories of Rose begging to sleep in his bed to avoid the torture device they called a couch. With that in mind he knew he'd be going to sleep with is door locked.

They all piled into the van and Tasha's car and headed home. Tonight they had a full house, all that was missing was Rose. That's sadden Dimitri.

"Dimitri?" Tasha stopped Dimitri just before he closed his bedroom door.

"What is it Tasha?"

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean we finally got Rose to come see you and you blew it!" Tasha tried not to raise her voice too much.

"I didn't blow anything. When are you and Adrian going to get it? She doesn't want _me_. She left _me_. _She_ broke _my_ heart."

"You are a dumb ass", Tasha said. "You used to be a fighter".

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Dimitri demanded.

"Forget it." Tasha walked to Ivan's room. "No, you know what, you need to hear this" She said from the doorway. "If you're not willing to fight for her, maybe you don't deserve her". Tasha shut the door behind her, ending the conversation.

Dimitri closed his bedroom door as well. He plopped down on the bed that held so many memories of his Roza. He was sick and tired of Tasha and Adrain ragging on him. What was he supposed to be fighting for? Rose didn't want him. Period. He had no intention of continuing to make a fool of himself. Dimitri fell asleep drunk and angry.

* * *

Mikhail brought Rose home. Sonya had drawn a bath for Rose with lavender and chamomile. Mikhail had phoned her from the road and told her what happened. Sonya did what she'd always done. Tried to make life as easy as possible for Rose. A soothing hot bath would at least help her relax a bit.

Rose didn't want to talk about what happened. She felt like she didn't have a right to be upset about that stupid kiss, mainly because it never would have happened if she hadn't broken up with him. _It meant nothing to Dimitri_ , Rose told herself. _Dimitri thought he was kissing me, for god's sake!_

"Shit!" Rose said, suddenly remembering Natalie. "I totally ditched Natalie at the club." she told Sonya.

"It's alright, Rose. Lissa called, she knew you'd be worried eventually. Natalie's staying with them for the night".

"Oh. Good, at least she's not alone."

After the bath she went to bed, and cried herself to sleep again. She thought she was done crying, that she had accepted her fate. She was wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Dimitri could barely drag himself out of bed. He met Tasha and everyone else in the kitchen.

"Where's Natalie?" Lissa asked Tasha.

"She went home, left us a thank you note". Tasha shrugged.

"Who's Natalie?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose's friend." Tasha answered. "We met her last night at the club. She couldn't go home last night so she crashed here. Jesus, Dimitri, how drunk were you last night?".

"Drunk enough to get hung over." Dimitri groaned. "If this is how you guys feel every time you get drunk, I really don't understand why you do it to yourselves".

"Aw, our baby's first hangover. Your mama would be proud". Chris said. "Ooh hey, Abe called a few minutes ago and had some great news. We're playing the Whiskey tomorrow night".

Adrian and Dimitri went ape shit hearing the news, just like Chris did when he was on the phone with Abe. _The_ fucking Whiskey!

"Apparently Rose was supposed to tell us last night but she never got the chance", Christian continued.

"Speaking of which, is she going to play the gig with us?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Chris answered. "Abe said she wouldn't miss this for anything, she'll meet us there".

"Well since we're already celebrating," Tasha cut in, "I have some good news of my own". She bit her lip. Her nervousness got everyone quite. Chris, Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian's eyes, all on her. _Just do it Tasha!_ She thought. "I'm pregnant. I'm at the end of my first trimester."

"Oh, Tasha, I'm so happy for you!", Lissa said as she hugged Tasha. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Congratulations sis". Chris hugged her as well.

"You're gonna be a MILF, Tash" Adrian said smirking as he hugged Tasha.

She laughed. "You'd better be nice to me or I'll tell your girlfriend. Where is she anyway?"

"That was a compliment, and Syd had an early shift", Adrian said.

They all turned to Dimitri who had been quiet till now. He got up and walked over slowly to Tasha. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and stared into those ice blue eyes. It wasn't a romantic gesture at all, but it was one filled with love. Love Dimitri felt for his oldest friend. "Did," Dimitri paused and swallowed hard. "Did Ivan know?"

"I didn't even know then." Tasha answered, saddened that Ivan died without ever knowing about his baby.

Dimitri nodded and hugged her, careful not to squeeze too tight. "You know that I'm always here for you, no matter what".

"I know. Thank you". Tasha said. "Do you guys wanna see a sonogram?"

"Of course" Dimitri said.

Tasha fetched the sonogram and showed them all. "Uncle Chris, take a look at your nephew". Tasha smile. She then gave the sonogram to Dimitri, dubbing him Uncle Dimka. As he looked at the first picture of Ivan's child Dimitri couldn't help the tear that escaped.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha. It should have been me" Dimitri whispered. "I should have died that day, not him. Ivan should be here with you and your baby".

"Dimitri -"

Before Tasha had a chance to say anything else, Dimitri left the room. He headed to the basement with a bottle of vodka. While he was elated for Tasha and for Ivan's legacy, he was now depressed to a point he wasn't sure he could get back from.


	19. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 19

"He hasn't come out of the basement all day", Tasha told Rose on the phone late the afternoon she told Dimitri about the baby. "He won't even eat. If I'd know that he would react like that I never would have told him".

"Why are you telling me this, Tasha?" It only hurt Rose more to learn of Dimitri's state.

"Because I know you care about him just as much as I do." Tasha answered. In truth, Tasha hoped that hearing this would force Rose to come clean to Dimitri and take back their break up.

"Call his mother." Rose said, "Get her recipe for her black bread and make it. The smell will coax him out of that damn basement and there's no way he'll ever pass up eating black bread."

"That's actually a good idea".

"Let me know how it works out. I'll see you tomorrow at the gig, Tasha." With that Rose hung up.

Later that night Tasha called Rose with an update.

"You were right, Rosie! He came upstairs when he smelled the bread baking". Tasha said excited. "He even smiled. He polished off an entire loaf by himself".

Rose could hear the smile in Tasha'a voice. "That's great Tasha", Rose said with no enthusiasm. "Listen I gotta go, see ya". Rose hung up before Tasha could say more.

Rose had another call to make before going to bed that night.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hi, Natalie. It's Rose."

"Oh, hi."

"Listen, I'm so sorry about last night. I just got into it with Dimitri and I had to get out of there fast." Rose stammered.

"It's fine, don't worry, I get it. Dimitri wasn't taking your fight well either. He lost it last night, got into a fight at the bar and got us all kicked out". Natalie said

"What?!" Rose had no idea

"Yeah, it was right after you left. Didn't Tasha or Lissa tell you?"

"Guess not". Rose wondered why Tasha would tell her about the melt down Dimitri had this morning but not about the one he had last night. "Anyway's, I want to make it up to you. We're playing tomorrow at the Whiskey on Sunset strip and I want you to come".

"Uh, sure. Why not". Nat answered.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye".

"Bye".

Rose went to sleep feeling a little better knowing that Dimitri went home alone last night. Wondering which slut Dimitri was fucking was killing her. He went home with everyone else and that brought her some semblance of peace.

* * *

The morning of their big gig the door bell at the Vampire Academy house rang at the ungodly hour of 7 AM. When no one answered the doorbell rang again and again. Christian was the only one who dragged his ass out of bed to answer the door.

"What?!" Chris yelled at the door, agitated at being woken up so early in the morning. "Holy shit!" He yelled once he opened the door, shocked at who he found on his doorstep. "I'm sorry. Yeva, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandson." Yeva answered. "Well are you going to invite me in?"

Chris stepped aside and let the elderly woman in. "Dimitri's still asleep. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, I'll go get him. Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" Yeva being Yeva.

"Sorry." Chris had just woken up and forgot the etiquette he reserved for Yeva alone. "Yeva, can I get you anything?"

"A glass of ice water, please."

Yeva followed Chris to the kitchen. When Chris gave her the glass of ice cold water Yeva told him to scamper back upstairs and she'd be up in a while to wake Dimitri.

Yeva took a sip of the water. It really was ice cold. She went upstairs to Dimitri's room, glass in hand. She stared at her grandson. His sleep was not peaceful, it hadn't been in a long time.

"What the FUCK?!" Dimitri yelled as he shot out of bed when Yeva threw her ice water at him. He was ready to kill someone when he noticed his ancient grandmother standing with an empty glass in her hand.

"Babushka? What are you doing here? Does mama know you're here?" The shock of her presence made him completely forget the rage he should have felt at being woke up with a glass of ice cold water dumped on his face.

"I left a note." Yeva said. "I came here to warn you. The end is nearing and you need to protect your Roza".

Dimitri scoffed. "I thought you said I would die protecting her", Dimitri waved his hands around to emphasize the mystery of what she had told him. He grabbed a tee shirt off the floor and wiped his face and chest of the water.

"I said what she needed to hear. It was imperative she realize how much she loves you", Yeva defended.

"She doesn't love me," Dimitri childishly insisted. "She left me".

"Don't be stupid. That's how _much_ she loves you, she broke your heart and her own to keep you safe". Yeva continued all Yoda-like.

"Are you kidding me?! What did you say to her?" Dimitri was outraged now understanding what his grandmother had done.

"I told her that she needed to make a choice, be with you and get you killed or leave you thus sacrificing herself."

"Babushka, you lied to her and got her to dump me!" Dimitri was horrified at the lengths his grandmother would go to to keep them apart. What Yeva was trying to tell him wasn't sinking in.

Yeva shook her head, disappointed in her only grandson. "You're not listening! Roza chose to sacrifice herself. Meanwhile you chose to not have faith in her, instead turning to the bottle". She picked up the almost empty bottle of Russian vodka from under the bed with disgust and chugged the last swig, not flinching in the slightest as it burned going down.

"How did you know about that?" He murmured to himself, she obviously knew where to find the bottle.

"I know you needed to be apart in order to appreciate your time together and how much you mean to each other", Yeva went on. "I know you need to protect each other and take care of each other." Yeva took a deep breath. "You don't believe that there's a threat, but there is. Rose is terrified and she needs you, grandson. She needs your strength and your love".

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Dimitri asked.

"You didn't believe Adrian, you wouldn't have believed me." Yeva reached in her purse and pulled out what looked like a letter. "This was on your doorstep this morning. It's addressed to you. The threat is very real and it's closer than you know."

Dimitri opened the letter and there, in black and white was an array of photos of him and Rose. One of them on stage, one for them kissing at a bar, one of them a the grocery store, one of them leaving the studio. There was even one of them making out in the garage. The person who took these was watching them very closely. In every photo there was a red ex marking on Rose's face. In one photo an ex was marked on both his and Rose's face. There was a note that went with the photo's that read 'Game Over'. That enraged Dimitri. That someone was threatening his Roza. He completely disregarded the threat to his own life.

Dimitri was angry at himself for not believing Adrian, for dismissing Adrian's warnings as nonsense. He felt even worse remembering how he treated Rose the other night.

Yeva knew now that Dimitri had accepted the truth he'd do anything to keep Rose safe. "The two of you needed to go through this to come out stronger." Yeva pulled Dimitri out of his thoughts of how he was going to protect Rose.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought you wanted me to stay away from her to keep me alive." Dimitri said.

"If she dies, she'll take with her much more than Ivan did when he passed. All that will be left of you is a shell. You'll be dead on the inside. Same as Rose, if you die." Yeva paused. "But don't worry, once this is all over, if you both make it, you'll have a happy fruitful life, giving Olena many grand babies". Yeva looked pleased with herself.

The thought of having children with Rose took Dimitri by surprise. Not only did he not freak out about it, he was looking forward to is some day in the future. Way, way in the future, but still. The time he spent away from Rose, knowing how much she truly did care for him, made Dimitri realize he wanted to spend every day with Rose, for the rest of his life, and he was now ready to fight for it. He smiled. "Wait, what do you mean _if_ we both make it?"

* * *

"Mazur". Abe answered his phone.

"It's me".

"Belikov, what can I do for you, my boy?" Abe asked.

"I got some interesting mail I thought I should tell you about." Dimitri told Abe about the photos of him and Rose and the note attached. "Why didn't you tell me that she's in danger?" Dimitri demanded.

"Because she made me promise not to. She didn't want to get you involved any more, she didn't want you in danger", Abe gave his excuses.

"That's ridiculous, I could have protected her". Dimitri retorted.

"She doesn't much care for her own safety these days", Abe stated solemnly. "By agreeing to not telling any of you I was able to keep her here, safe in the manor, instead of her running away on her own". Abe cleared his throat. "Besides Belikov, I didn't see you step up after Adrian told you why Rose broke things off with you".

"It was so easy for me to accept that Rose didn't want me that Adrian's stalker thing just seemed like a lame excuse. I didn't want to believe that Rose's life could be in real danger and she wouldn't tell me about it."

The line was quiet for a few moments. "What are you going to do about it now?" Abe asked.

"Well the threat was on my doorstep this morning and was addressed to me, so Rose and I are in this together whether she likes it or not. I'd be in this with her from the beginning if she'd let me in on this when it started." Dimitri answered angrily, more angry at himself than anyone else.

"That's why she didn't tell you", Abe said simply.

"I know. But now she can't keep me away. Truth be told, I can probably keep her safer than anyone else, Abe."

"Don't you think I know that?! Are you forgetting who trained you? That's why I wanted Rose to tell you, but she wouldn't hear it." Abe said. "She was adamant about keeping you at a safe distance." Then Abe asked, "You never told Rose about your training, did you?"

"It never came up, nor did you involvement in it, Abe", Dimitri paused. "Listen, I'm gonna talk to her tonight at the Whiskey. I'm going to make her see reason. I'm not giving up this time", Dimitri was determined.

Abe smiled widely knowing Dimitri would never see it. "See you tonight then".

* * *

Rose arrived at the Whiskey with Mikhail. She took in the structure of the old club on Sunset strip, the brick walls, the crowd at the door full of leather wielding, spike wearing rock enthusiasts. Rose walked through the empty club, it was just before they were letting anyone in. She inhaled the stale smell of beer and sweat. She got up on stage and felt at home. Despite her excitement about the gig Rose had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen tonight. She just hoped that that something bad would happen to her alone, and not someone she cared about.

The club was still quiet so it was easy for Rose to hear the heavy footsteps of his biker boots as he strode from behind her and stood next to her.

"Hi." Dimitri spoke gently.

"Hi." Rose said, not expecting gentleness at all from Dimitri after the way they left things the other night.

"I was hoping we could talk before the gig." Dimitri said. When Rose nodded he continued. "I'm sorry".

That was even less expected, Rose thought. "For?"

"Where should I start?" Dimitri chuckled at himself making Rose smile slightly. "There's kissing that bimbo the other night. But in my defense I was drunk beyond belief and I thought I was kissing you. Wishful thinking. That's a lame excuse I know, I'm sorry", Dimitri repeated. "I'm also sorry for not fighting for you. The thought that you really cared for me enough to push me away for my own protection never occurred to me, not even after Adrian told me as much". Dimitri took a breath and made sure Rose really heard what he was about to say. He turned her toward him and ran his fingers through her hair, tilting her head upwards in the process. "I'm most sorry that I didn't have the balls to tell you how I felt from the get go. I only told you when I thought it'd make you stay. Not that I didn't mean it, but it shouldn't have been my Hail Mary. I _love_ you Roza, and if you'll let me I'll tell you that every day for the rest of my life".

Rose's eyes were glistening with tears. She wanted to lean her head against his chest and let Dimitri wrap his arms around her. She wanted to take comfort in his warmth and scent. But Rose got another reminder that afternoon of why they couldn't be together. Because them being together was dangerous for him. She mustered up as much strength as she could for what she was intending to say. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that you love me. I won't be the reason for your…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence though her intent was obvious.

"I am NOT letting you push me away this time, Roza. I'm in this with you till the end", Dimitri said seriously. "When this gig is over, I'm not leaving your side again. Even if that means I have to move into Mazur Manor to do it".

Rose laughed at the thought of Dimitri walking around the Manor. "What makes you think Abe would even go for that?"

"He's already agreed. My stuff's in the van." Dimitri was just plain smug now.

Rose laughed harder. Till she wasn't laughing anymore. "You're not joking" She stated.

Dimitri shook his head. "Abe said I can stay in any room I want except yours." He smiled. "I'll take what I can get".

"I can't believe you and my dad ganged up on me". Rose muttered. "I didn't agree to any of this."

"No you just decided for me that I was better off without you", Dimitri retorted.

"Heartbroken is better than dead", Rose murmured. "I can't let you die just for being close to me".

"The past week and a half since you left I've been pretty much dead. To quote Tasha I've been half alive."

They were both silent for a while when Dimitri continued. "Get used to it Hathaway, I'm not going anywhere".

"Why don't you get that I don't want anything to happen to you?!" Rose was mad now, cheeks redden, nostrils flaring.

"Why don't you get that I don't want anything to happen to _you_?!" Dimitri yelled back just as determined. They were both breathing heavy now. "I'm gonna go get a drink before we start our set," Dimitri said once they he and Rose calmed a bit. "You should head back stage now, before they open the doors. Besides your weird little friend is back there".

Dimitri turned to leave for the band room backstage, knowing that the subject needed to be dropped for now, they had a set to play, but they would certainly continue this discussion later. Rose followed. "Natalie? She's not weird."

"She is. I don't even know how you two became friends". Dimitri said.

"My mom used to work for her dad. On the very few times my mom dragged my to company events I met Natalie. Her dad used to push her on me so he could monopolize on my mom's time. He had a thing for her. And Nat wasn't taking it well. Neither was I, that's how we bonded. She took it much worse than I did. Natalie worshipped her father." Rose smiled at the memories of her and Natalie hiding under office desks eating doughnuts and coloring company stationary. "Anyway, she and I are basically in the same situation now, with her dad and my mom gone, having to move out west. It's weird, where life takes you".

"Yeah, weird" Dimitri agreed.

"Little Biker!" Adrian walked over to Dimitri and Rose once they were in the back room.

"Hey Adrian, what's up?" Rose asked.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sydney Sage" Adrian was beaming that he got to introduce the ravishing creature by his side as his girlfriend.

Sydney and Rose shook hands. "I almost didn't recognize you with clothes on" Rose joked, smiling widely.

"It's nice to meet you when your not impersonating a gold fish" Syd joked back. "You know, the whole opening and closing your mouth but no sounds coming out?" The girls laughed. Rose could tell they'd be fast friends, if Rose was on the market for letting people into her life.

The four were on their way to grab a beer when Rose's name was called.

"Rose!" Natalie called out as she spotted her enter the back room.

"Natalie, I'm so glad you could make it".

"Hello Natalie", Dimitri said politely.

Natalie just blushed in response then cleared her throat. "Rose can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Sure Natalie".

Dimitri stopped Rose to reminder her they had a sound check to do. "Be back in five minutes, Roza".

"I'll be right back, Comrade". That nickname gave Dimitri hope that he and Rose would be able to work everything out. While Dimitri was able to convince Abe that he'd be a live in body guard of sorts for Rose, he was far from getting Rose to realize that nothing on heaven or earth was going to keep him away from her. Certainly nothing as trivial as death.

Natalie lead Rose to a secluded corner in the hall outside the back room.

"I have a confession", Natalie was jittery and jumpy, which was characteristic of her but not to this extreme. Nat looked even more uncomfortable in her own skin than usual.

"What is it sweetie?" Rose asked, compassionately.

"I slept with Dimitri", Natalie blurted out.

"What?" Rose was stunned.

"I slept with Dimitri", Natalie repeated, not able to look Rose in the eyes.

"When?"

"After the karaoke place, I spent the night with your friends at their house", Natalie said sheepishly.

Rose knew Natalie spent the night. She was invited to by Lissa and Tasha when Rose bailed on her. Rose also knew that before Dimitri was with her, he'd fuck anything with a pulse, that included Natalie even if he did think she was weird.

But then why would he apologize for kissing the bimbo at the club when he should have been apologizing for fucking her friend, Rose wondered.

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked aloud. Tasha did mention that Dimitri was so drunk that night that he didn't even remember that Nat came home with them. By his own admission he thought that he was kissing Rose when he was kissing some slut that same night. Rose didn't know what to think. She was heartbroken by the mere thought that Dimitri would do something like this.

"I'm sorry." Natalie said again. "If it makes you feel any better, he called me Roza."

Rose gasped and clenched her heart. "No that doesn't help". The fact that she felt much more betrayed by Dimitri than by Natalie only proved that she and her weren't all the close. "Why did you do it?".

"I was drunk, and he was there. You know me Rose, I was never one to say no." Natalie answered in what had to be the lamest excuse in the history of excuses.

"I need some air". Rose practically ran down the hall to the back door and escaped to the alley where she broke down crying. She didn't want to believe Dimitri actually fucked one of her closest friends, but Natalie wouldn't lie. Again she made excuses internally that they were broken up at the time, that she screamed at him that he should go fuck anyone he wanted and she would do the same. But that didn't make her feel any better. Especially not when Dimitri had convinced Rose that he was going to fight for her. She had already started imagining herself sneaking into his bedroom at the Manor, for old times sake. But not anymore. Now she just wanted to not fall to pieces as she shook violently from crying.


	20. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 20

**_A/N:_**

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _Was the update fast enough? ;-D_

 _You think I left you hanging the previous chapter? Wait till you read this chapter..._

 _Keep in mind that I am sorry. I had to._

 _Party on Wayne! Party on Garth!_

 _K_

* * *

When Dimitri was fifteen and broke his father's arm. Dimitri knew he had to do something more to protect himself and his family. His father was a dangerous man, a lieutenant in the Russian mob. Dimitri contacted the only person he knew could help him - Abe Mazur.

Dimitri met Abe Mazur once when he was a boy of only ten years. Abe had been injured in one of his shady dealings and came to Olena for help. Olena patched up Abe no questions asked, probably saved his life. Abe tried to pay her an obscene amount of money, but Olena wouldn't accept, claiming she aided him because it was the right thing to do, she didn't do it for the money. It wasn't in her nature to just let someone die when she could help. Abe was now in a position he never wanted to be - he owed someone a favor. Abe left his contact information with Olena and told her to call if she ever needed anything. Olena had no intention of ever calling but she hung on to the number, just in case.

The entire episode involving Abe stuck with Dimitri for years. After the incident with his father, he fished out Abe's number and gave the Turkish mobster a call. Dimitri recanted the incident to Abe, while filling him in on the violent nature of his bastard father.

Abe was taken aback by the young Dimitri. He may have been a mobster but he was never one to raise a hand to a woman. He prided himself as a lover not a fighter when it came to woman. Wanting to keep Olena and her children safe, Abe took care of Dimitri's father, making sure he'd never hurt anyone again. Dimitri didn't ask questions in regards to how Abe would handle his father. He didn't really care as long as the bastard was out of their lives for good.

When Dimitri graduated, there was no money to send him to college, and he certainly wasn't scholarship material. Not that he wasn't a smart young man, he just didn't want to apply himself in high school, too adolescent to think about the future and too involved in his band to care. He didn't want to work at the cheese factory and with no other good options, he contacted Abe again.

"If we do this, you'll owe ma a favor. Do you understand that, son?" Abe asked Dimitri after offering him a job in his organization. Abe only hired the best of the best and the pay was phenomenal. But being the best took hard work. Abe was going to send Dimitri to a training program for 3 years where he'd learn hand to hand combat, how to handle knives and explosives, and of course how to use every gun available to man. He was trained in weaponry and tactics by ex navy seals. Dimitri finished his training at the top of his "class", thoroughly impressing Abe. Abe knew the kid had potential but Dimitri had exceeded his expectations by far.

During those 3 years Dimitri came home every other weekend. He'd spend time with his mom, grandmother and sisters. He'd hang out with his friends and band mates. He and Ivan, along with Adrian and Chris would get together to jam for old time's sake. They'd been the best garage band around all throughout high school.

When Dimitri finished training, Olena begged Abe to release him. This wasn't the life she wanted for her son. She even tried convincing Abe that Dimitri could be more valuable to him in his side business of recording artists. Abe didn't usually just release people from their contracts, however it was Yeva that convinced him to give Dimitri and the band a chance.

"Let him try to make it with his band. Give him a deadline of 5 years. If things don't work out, he'll go back to hench-manning." But that wasn't what convinced Abe. It was this, "Either way you'll be keeping him close by, which will be very beneficial for your daughter one day", Yeva smirked.

No one knew about Abe's daughter. He made sure to keep his distance to so she'd be safe from his mob life. Abe wasn't quite sure if Yeva was threatening him or if she really meant that Rose and Dimitri would meet one day, but he knew he wasn't taking any chances. He released Dimitri from his contract and let him pursue his music for 5 years.

"Now you owe me two favors, Belikov". Abe smirked. Dimitri gulped but nodded.

After hearing Dimitri's band play, he was sure that Vampire Academy would one day make him a lot of money. That's when Abe moved the band members out to LA to the house they were all currently living in.

Abe never imagined that while Dimitri and the band were playing in dives in LA his own daughter would grow up to do just the same, only in New York.

Ivan passed away when Vampire Academy's 5 years were nearly up. Dimitri thought that Abe would surely bring him in for the work he had initially intended him, but was surprised at the turn of events. When Ivan passed Abe remembered Yeva's words of wisdom and decided to couple Rose with Vampire Academy.

* * *

Dimitri was running through all the things he would say to Rose later that night to convince her that he was perfectly safe with her, and she'd be safe with him. He knew that due to his training that he was better equipped to protect Rose than anyone else. He vowed that he'd keep her safe even at the cost of his own life. Thinking of that he realized Rose was running late for their sound check.

"Where's Rose?" Dimitri asked everyone and no one in particular at the same time. "She said she'd be back to do the sound check in five minutes. That was ten minutes ago". He'd tried calling her but Rose's phone was in the back room hooked up to a charger.

"Last I saw her she was talking with Natalie in the hall", Adrian answered. "That was less then five minutes ago".

Lissa who had just come back into the room said there was no one out there. "There's no one in the bathroom either in case you're wondering."

"Shit!" Dimitri yelled. Some job he was doing of keeping Rose safe. "Abe, where's Mikhail, he probably has eyes on Rose".

"I'll call him and check." While Abe waited for an answer, Lissa heard a phone ringing from the broom closet she was standing next to. Hesitantly she opened the closet door and screamed bloody murder.

Chris ran to Lissa's side immediately. The others looked in the closet to find Mikhail crumpled to the floor with a gaping head wound and his eyes closed.

"Is he…?" Lissa asked.

Sydney came forward and searched for a pulse. "No, he's alive." She told everyone. "Mikhail", Sydney asked as she was checking his pupils and reflexes. "Can you hear me?"

Mikhail started mumbling.

A shiver ran down Dimitri's spine. "Mikhail, who did this? Where's Rose?!"

Mikhail could barely answer. "I don't know".

"We need to find her. Right now" Dimitri said, not letting the panic be heard in his tone of voice. "Does anyone have Natalie's number?" Lissa nodded and pulled out her phone.

Sydney continued to assess Mikhail while Abe called an ambulance. Chris was tending to Tasha who threw up at the sight of Mikhail and all the blood.

"Natalie's not answering", Lissa informed.

Dimitri sprang into action and started barking out orders. "Abe, call the police. Pavel, there are VIP rooms upstairs go check them out and the bathrooms too. Chris, Adrian check the club. Ask the bartenders and the bouncers if they saw anything. And make sure the manager knows not to open the doors yet. Lissa you stay with Tasha. Syd, you're with Mikhail, he's your patient now."

"Where are you going, Belikov?" Pavel asked.

"To check the back alley."

They all had their instructions to follow. No one questioned Dimitri, not when he was being as commanding as he was.

As he headed for the back alley Dimitri couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that there was something off about Natalie. He mulled over the things he knew about her. Natalie was from New York and knew Rose before the crash. When he first met her at the diner, Natalie told Rose her father had died in the same woods as the crashed just days afterwards. _Hit and run_ , she'd said. The police never found the stalker's remains in the wreckage. Couple that with the fact that Yeva said the danger is closer than anyone would suspect and Dimitri had deduced that Natalie was Rose's stalker and she in all likelihood worked with her father, who she worshiped, back in New York when the crash occurred.

Dimitri gritted his teeth at how close he'd let Natalie get to his Roza. He needed to find her. He needed to save her. As he rushed out the door to the alley he pulled out the gun he had holstered to his back under his shirt, just in case.

* * *

Rose found herself crying uncontrollably on the dirty pavement of the alley behind the Whisky when she came to a decision. _I'm done crying over Dimitri Belikov._ Rose thought. Then she thought that there are two sides to every story and that she needed to hear Dimitri confess before she condemned him.

Dimitri suddenly appeared in the alley. "Roza!", he ran to her. "Thank god you're alright". He holstered his gun. He noticed Rose was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Did you sleep with Natalie?" Rose asked, completely ignoring the fact that Dimitri had a gun on him. Guns didn't make Rose nervous in the slightest, she'd had enough target practice in the past two years to last a lifetime. She was actually quite the marksman. Well, markswoman.

"What?!" Dimitri was completely thrown by the accusation in Rose's tone.

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Natalie?" Rose annunciated every word as though she was speaking to an imbecile. "It's not a hard question. Did you fuck her? Pork her? Boink her? Did you screw her brains out? Stuff her like a Thanks Giving turkey? Did you have sex with Natalie?"

"No, of course not!" Dimitri yelled. Knowing it was obviously Natalie who concocted this fiction only confirmed for Dimitri that Natalie was dangerous. "We need to get back inside". Dimitri didn't want Rose to freak out anymore, he decided he'd tell Rose about his suspicions regarding Natalie once they were safe inside. "Please, it's not safe out here".

Rose was taken aback by Dimitri's pleading, remembering the first time she heard him say please. She turned to walk back into the club with Dimitri when something shiny came out of the shadows.

"Awww, look at the happy couple", Natalie came out and cooed Rose and Dimitri evilly, with her Desert Eagle .50 in hand. It was quite a big gun for a woman with such a small frame.

"Stay back" Dimitri told Natalie as he put his body between her and Rose. "I won't let you hurt her".

"Really? Because you've been my main instrument of hurting Rose for weeks", Natalie laughed. "Tell her about the other night, lover". Natalie blew Dimitri a kiss.

"Nothing happened the other night, you psychotic bitch", Dimitri hissed.

"Careful", Natalie retorted. "Don't forget I'm the one with the gun". She waved the gun around a bit, never shifting her aim from Rose and Dimitri.

"You're right Nat, I'm sorry". Dimitri held his hands up in surrender, cursing himself for holstering his gun.

"Natalie what are you doing?!" Rose yelled and tried to circumvent Dimitri, but he snaked his arm around her waist and kept her in place behind him.

"I don't need or want your protection!" Rose hissed.

"Yes Dimitri," Natalie quipped. "Rose doesn't need or want your protection. Besides, I'm currently debating what I'll enjoy more. Killing you to torture her or killing her to torture you. Decisions, decisions." Natalie laughed like the deranged woman she was.

"Kill me!" Rose said. "You were planning that anyway from New York, weren't you?"

Dimitri tried to think of a scenario where both he and Rose survived but was coming up lacking.

"New York? No, that was all dad", Natalie answered. "Well, not all. I was the one feeding him all his intel. He had this thing for your mother. Completely obsessed." Natalie snorted. "Daddy couldn't handle that he accidentally killed his beloved. He wanted to kill you, he thought you were the reason that Janine didn't want him, but like always Daddy's plans never worked out", Natalie shook her head. "Oh well, someone had to put him out of his misery", Natalie laughed.

"You killed your own father?!" Rose asked incredulously. "You're crazy", Rose muttered.

"No Rose, when Dad died I was the sole heir to his fortune, that makes me filthy stinkin' rich. And when you're that rich you're not crazy. You're eccentric". Natalie laughed maniacally again.

"What do you want, Natalie?" Dimitri was trying to divert Natalie's attention and gun back on him rather than on Rose. He was still standing half in front of Rose, holding her back.

"I want her to suffer for all the pain her existence has caused me!" Nat yelled waving the gun wildly in the air.

"I never knew you hated me this much. We were friends!" Rose yelled.

"We weren't friends! Your mother forced you to play with _me_! You _never_ like me!" Nat was furious, which was not a good combination with her insanity. "I've made my decision. First I'll kill you, Dimitri, so I can see the look on Rose's face when she has to watch the life drain from your body and the light fade from your eyes", Nat gave a toothy smiled. "And then and only then Rose, will I put you out of my misery. But I'll make it quick, for old time's sake."

"Natalie, just let Dimitri go, please. He means nothing to you", Rose pleaded, stepping successfully in front of Dimitri.

"Roza, I'm not leaving you", Dimitri argued, trying to pull Rose back.

"No! I won't watch you die", Rose shook her head.

Natalie cleared her throat. "Eh-hmm. Why do either of you think you have any say in the matter?" Natalie groaned. "I'll be nice just this once and let you two say goodbye to each other. Don't ever say I'm not generous. You have 30 seconds. Go". Nat pretended to look at her fake watch.

That's when Dimitri knew what he had to do. He had accepted that he was going to die but he'd be damned if he let this monster kill his Roza.

"Roza, look at me. Remember when we used to have movie nights and just cuddle up on the couch?" Rose nodded tears in her eyes. "Remember when we watched Die Hard 3? But you'd seen the movie twenty god damn times and got bored right after Zeus gets McClane out of Harlem, and jumped my bones instead".

Rose nodded. "Dimitri, you have to try and run". Rose pleaded, fisting his shirt in her hands. She knew what Dimitri was telling her.

"No more running", Dimitri took a breath and pressed his palm to Rose's cheek. "I love you always Roza. I'll love you even after my hearts stops beating." Dimitri smiled that gorgeous smile of his, "I'll love you forever and a day". He leaned in and kiss Rose good bye.

"Time's up." Natalie cocked her gun.

That's when Dimitri stepped forward, in front of Rose, shielding her from the gun and completely blocking her from Natalie's view.

BANG!

Natalie shot Dimitri in the chest. Everything went in slow motion from then. Dimitri fell back landing on the ground with a loud thud. As the smoke from her gun dissipated Natalie saw Rose aiming Dimitri's gun at her and shooting. Rose shot Natalie twice, without hesitation. Once in the chest and once in the head making sure Natalie was never getting up again.

When Dimitri turned his back on Rose, effectively hiding her, Rose yanked out the gun he had holster on his back. Kind of like in the beginning of Die Hard 3 when Zeus pulls the gun Jon McClane had taped to his back and threats to shoot the thugs, saving him.

Rose kneeled by Dimitri and pressed her hands to the wound in his chest. He was holding on to consciousness and barely breathing.

"Are you sss… safe?" Dimitri gasped, pressing his hand to Rose's cheek.

"Yes. Natalie's dead". Rose was crying, still applying pressure to his wound. There was so much blood.

"Good", Dimitri murmured. It was as if he were waiting to make sure she was safe before he closed his eyes, loosing himself in darkness.

"Dimitri?" Rose said hesitantly. "Dimitri?!" She panicked. "Please, please, please don't leave me." Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, never releasing the pressure on his wound. "I love you".


	21. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 21

_A/N: I may be a bitch, but I wouldn't leave you hanging for long._

 _As always, thank you for your reviews, following and favoriting._

 _Our story continues._

 _K_

* * *

In the club, everyone reconvened after carrying out their orders from Dimitri. They all came up empty. After a few minutes of wondering where Dimitri disappeared to they heard a loud **_POP!_** followed by 2 more loud pops from out back.

Adrian ran out to the back alley, not even pausing to consider his own safety. He had to get to Dimitri and Rose.

"Rose?!" Adrian yelled from the doorway to the alley.

"Adrian!" Rose screamed. "Get Sydney, hurry! Dimitri's been shot". Adrain ran back in and returned with Sydney in seconds. Abe and Pavel followed, to defuse any possible remaining threat.

"An ambulance will be here any second", Adrian assured Rose. Mikhail had come too and Dimitri was in far greater need of an ambulance.

"You're doing a great job Rose, keep applying pressure". Syd said as she checked for Dimitri's pulse. "Adrian go out front and lead the EMS here once they arrive".

Abe and Pavel inspected Natalie's lifeless body, figuring out more or less what had probably happened.

A couple of minutes later the EMS arrived and started working on Dimitri along with Sydney. Sydney convinced Rose to let her ride along with Dimitri so she could continue working on him to which Rose agreed instantly.

"Sydney, please, you have to save him", Rose begged.

"I'll do everything I can." Sydney answered. They had Dimitri in the ambulance within minutes. When he arrived at the hospital Dimitri went straight into surgery.

Rose and Adrian went back to the club to get everyone and head to the hospital. On the way out to the cars, Rose filled them in on what happened with Natalie. Abe had already called his contacts at local PD to take care of the situation for the time being.

"Abe, you have to get Dimitri's family here". Rose said.

Abe nodded. "I'll bring them here myself. Pavel, call the pilot, have him ready the jet, ASAP".

Then Chris said, "Yeva's here, she's at the house".

"What is she doing here?" Rose asked.

"She came to see Dimitri."

"I'll take the van and go pick her up", Lissa offered. They all nodded and headed out to the hospital.

The hospital waiting room was cold and uninviting. The chairs were uncomfortable and the water in the cooler tasted as though the time to replace the filter had long passed. Let's not get started on the god awful coffee. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Dimitri was in the OR fighting for his life.

When Lissa arrived with Yeva, Rose ran to her, gripping her tightly she said, "Please tell me he's going to be okay, Yeva."

"I don't know, child. But I do know this was his choice and he is at peace with it". Yeva said.

Lissa had noticed that Rose was covered in Dimitri's blood before she left to pick up Yeva, so she brought her a change of cloths. Lissa was the first one to tell Rose she was covered in blood. Rose was in such a daze till that point that she hadn't noticed. She wasn't really aware of anything around her. They went to the ladies room where Lissa helped Rose clean up, washing the blood from her face and hands, she pulled her damp hair back into a pony tail.

"Thank you Lissa." Lissa hugged Rose tightly while Rose hugged back numbly. She was detaching herself from the situation. Until she knew if Dimitri would make it or not, she couldn't think about it or else she would fall apart.

Mikhail was lead to the ER as soon as he arrived. He was checked thoroughly, treated and discharged, ordered to get bedrest since he had a mild concussion, and follow up with his doctor in the morning. Mikhail wanted to stay in the waiting room with Rose for support but Rose wasn't having it. She ordered him to go home to Sonya. He agreed reluctantly since he was currently deemed useless for all intents and purposes.

After two hours of surgery, Sydney came with an update.

"Give us good news, Syd". Adrian said.

"Well he's still alive, so that's good." Syd said. "There's still work to do, we don't know yet if he'll make it or not. Rose," Sydney swallowed hard, "at some point during surgery, Dimitri's heart stopped." Sydney looked at Dimitri's friends who gathered in the waiting room. "I'm not saying there's no hope. You have to stay positive. But I advise you to be prepared for the worst". Sydney said solemnly before she returned to the OR.

"How can anyone be prepared for something like that?" Rose murmured to herself.

Tasha was very quiet. She hated this fucking waiting room. She'd been here for hours with Dimitri and Christian while they were waiting for news on Ivan. Tasha was freaking out more and more. Sydney's news only made her more on edge, which was not good for the baby. She kept thinking that she couldn't loose Dimitri, especially so soon after loosing Ivan. The fact that they both suffered from the same injury, a GSW to the chest, only made things worse. Despite hoping against all odds that Dimitri would survive, Tasha knew in her heart that the chances of that were very slim, she was beginning to accept that she was going to loose her best friend too. Tears spilled form Tasha's eyes. She cried quietly trying not to alert Rose to her hopelessness. _At least Ivan and Dimitri will still have each other if Dimitri dies_ , Tasha thought.

All Rose could do was rock her self back and forth on the horrible plastic chair saying to herself over and over, _he can't die, he can't die, he can't die._ She couldn't loose him. Rose didn't know if she'd be able to come back from loosing Dimitri. He was irrevocably the love of her life. And she was certain that she didn't want to live in a world where Dimitri didn't exist.

At first Lissa was trying to comfort everyone. She loved Dimitri like family but he was much closer to the rest of her friends than her. It was second nature for Lissa to tend to those around her. She soon realized there was no comforting Tasha or Rose. They each needed to be left alone, grieving in one way or another.

Adrian went to the vending machine to get drinks for everyone. When the vending machine ate his change and didn't produce any goods, Adrian went ape shit on the machine, kicking it over and over again till Lissa came and stopped him. She held him while they both cried.

"Here" Lissa said reaching into her pocket, "I have some change and there's another vending machine down the hall". They went together, as if the other vending machine could bring them some sort of solace. It didn't, it just gave them something to do for a few minutes.

Yeva was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, knitting something small and blue. She looked at Tasha and set aside her knitting needles. Yeva took Tasha hand in her own. "How are you, child?"

"Not so good". Tasha answered.

"You know the stress isn't good for the baby".

"You know?"

"Don't I always? Who do you think that blue baby blanket is for?" Yeva smiled, it was warm and sad at the same time.

"It's a boy?" Tasha smiled.

"Yes, but you already knew that". Yeva answered.

Rose took in the interaction between the two from the sidelines and couldn't help asking, "How do you know? How do you know Tasha's pregnant and it's a boy? How could you know all that and not know whether your own grandson is going to live or die?" Her tone was accusing even though she didn't mean for it to be.

"Some things are easy to see while others are clouded by emotion", Yeva answered looking pensive.

It was then that Rose noticed how strong and stoic Yeva was. She was suffering just as much as the rest of them. The difference was she hid all that behind a mask. _So that's where_ he _gets it from_ , Rose thought.

Christian was trying his best to keep it together as well. He had always been Tasha's rock. When Ivan was shot, he held Tasha's hand throughout the whole ordeal. After Ivan passed, Chris made sure Tasha ate and drank, never letting her be alone for longer than necessary. He barely had time to deal with his own grief and now he was in danger of loosing Dimitri as well.

Ivan and Dimitri had always let Chris tag along any time they went on secret missions to scout out the girls locker room or hit on girls at the mall. Ivan and Dimitri were the ones that pointed out to Chris that Lissa was staring at him from afar and forced him to go talk to her. They were like his older brothers. Loosing Ivan was hard. The possibility of loosing Dimitri as well was more than he could deal with while still holding Tasha's hand. He excused himself to go to the bathroom every so often so no one would see him cry. He cried for the dear friend he'd lost and for the friend he was sure he was going to loose. Christian didn't want any witnesses to his pain, not even Lissa. So he'd leave, cry, pull himself together as best he could then come back and give Tasha another glass of water.

It seemed like hours had passed when Sydney came back to the group. She looked exhausted, like she'd run a marathon. Rose stood as she entered the room.

"The surgery was successful. We removed the bullet and repaired the damage it did to his internal organs." Sydney said.

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?" Rose asked.

"But, the next twenty four hours will be critical. His heart stopped again. We managed to revive him. I'm telling you this so you know he's a fighter." Syd answered.

"What are his chances?" Chris asked.

"I can't say. All I can say is have faith". Sydney said.

"That was we did with Ivan. He hung in there for days before his heart gave out!" Tasha had freaked out. Holding it in for too long was taking it's toll on her. She didn't mean to fall apart the way she did, especially not in front of Rose. After all, she _was_ Rose just a few weeks ago.

"Different people react differently to gun shot wounds and to surgery". Sydney tried to make these people, who she considered friends despite not knowing them long, feel better. "Dimitri's fate won't necessarily be the same as Ivan's. _I_ am hopeful. You should be too".

"Thanks Doc", Rose said, arms crossed over her chest. "Where is he now? Can we see him?"

"Right now, he's in the ICU, he's still under the anesthetic and will be for a while. The only visitors he's allowed to have are relatives, but I'm sure I can arrange something. In any event, he can only have one visitor at a time and for the moment it can only be for a few minutes, until we reassess his condition in a few hours".

Yeva approached Sydney and surprised everyone when she suggested that Rose should be the one to see Dimitri.

"Yeva?" Rose questions the old woman. It seemed logical that she, as his grandmother, would want to see him since his mother and sisters were still on the way. It would have made more sense to Rose if Yeva had suggest that Tasha, Christian or Adrian should be allowed to see him, they all knew him much longer than Rose did. They grew up together, they were family.

"Hush, child", Yeva chided Rose and turned back to Sydney. "Rose will be the one to visit Dimitri. Tell the staff she is his wife. They'll believe you". Yeva said with confidence. No one argued with her. Tasha, Christian, Lissa and Adrian were all on board with Rose being the one to visit Dimitri first.

Before Rose followed Sydney out, Yeva said, "Tell him again. He needs to hear it". Rose knew what she meant, but no one else did.

Rose gasped when she saw Dimitri. He was hooked up to machines, IV's and a respirator. Even with his sun kissed complexion he was deathly pale, his hair matted to his forehead, his eyes closed. Rose wished she could gaze into those beautiful brown orbs again. She heard the faint beeping from his heart monitor that signaled his heart was still beating. It was music to her ears.

Rose took a chair and sat beside Dimitri's bed. She grabbed his large hand in her own smaller one. "I'm so sorry", she whispered. "This is all my fault. It should have been me". She began crying, her tears staining Dimitri's bed side. She remembered what Yeva said. "I love you, Dimitri. When I said I didn't care, that you meant nothing to me, it was the worst kind of blasphemy. Any time I denied my feelings for you it was to protect you from all this. But it wasn't enough." She cried again. "I love you. And when you wake up I'm going to make sure you know just how much".

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Belikov", a nurse interrupted Rose. Rose didn't even realize that she was referring to her as Mrs. Belikov. She rather liked it. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If he's still stable in a few hours you can come back".

Rose nodded and left with a parting kiss to his hand and an "I love you".


	22. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 22

_A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't know when I'll update again, my two year old had pneumonia and I'm supposed to go on vacation so I'm leaving you you guys for the next ten days or so... Hope you like the chapter._

 _Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows!_

* * *

Abe arrived at the Belikov household for the second time in his life. Last time he was there it was the middle of the night as well. As much as he didn't want to wake everyone up by pounding on the door or ringing the bell, he didn't have much of a choice. Realistically, he didn't know if Dimitri would make it till the morning. He was surprised Dimitri made it this far and was still alive.

Luck, so to speak, was on Abe side when he spotted Viktoria Belikov sneaking into the house just before he rang the doorbell.

Abe cleared his throat. "Ah, the youngest Ms. Belikov, sneaking in. Isn't it a school night?"

"Zmey?", Viktoria mumbled to herself before realizing Abe was actually there, talking to her. She was too young to remember the night Olena patched him up, but she knew he was the one who gave her brother his big break. She'd also heard the stories so she should some fucking respect. "Um, hi, Mr. Mazur, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Olena", Abe answered flatly.

"It couldn't wait till morning?" Vika said with attitude as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's life and death. So, no".

Viktoria let the mobster in and instructed him to wait in the living room while she fetched her mother.

After several minutes an alarmed Olena stumbled downstairs in a frumpy pink house coat and a first aid kit in hand. That brought a sad smile to Abe's face. He wished things were that easy to fix.

Abe stood to greet Olena, taking her by surprise. "Where are you hurt, Abe?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm not hurt. Sit down, Olena. Please."

"Abe, you're scaring me". Olena stared intently into Abe's eyes. Slowly things clicked in her head. Why would Abe Mazur be here when he didn't need any medical assistance from her? She swallowed hard. "Is Dimitri alright?", she asked, tears already forming in her eyes. Abe wouldn't come all the way to Montana in the middle of the night if everything was alright.

"I'm just going to come out and say this, Olena. About four hours ago Dimitri was shot". Olena gasped. "In the chest", he continued. Abe called his contact as the hospital before he approached Olena's house so he could give her an accurate update. "At the moment he's still in the OR. They don't know whether or not he's going to make it. I'm sorry".

"No, not my baby boy", Olena cried. Being a nurse, she knew his odds weren't good.

Viktoria, who had been eavesdropping upstairs just out of sight, rushed to her mothers side, tears streaking her face. "Mama", Vika hugged her mother tightly.

"I came here to take you to LA, to the hospital. Go pack an overnight bag, we can leave right away, the jet is waiting", Abe informed.

"I'm coming too", Vika insisted.

Olena nodded. "I need to tell the girls".

"They're welcome as well" , Abe offered. "There're more than enough seats on the jet".

"What about the kids? And the baby?" Vika asked.

"The hospital's no place for them", Olena said, "But the girls should be close by, just in case", she looked to Abe.

"I have a solution. Sonya, my chef, is terrific with children. I'm sure I can convince her to play part time nanny". Sonya had always had a way with children, even with Rose when she was being especially difficult after New York. Abe often wondered why she and Mikhail didn't have children of their own yet. They'd met under his employment 7 years ago, four out of which they were married. Though they were both still young, Sonya being the junior, Abe had assumed they'd would have wanted kids by now.

Olena pulled Abe out of his thoughts. "You're a good man, Ibrahim Mazur", she said before ascending the stairs to inform her daughters of their beloved brother's condition.

Abe mused at Olena calling him a good man. _There's something you don't hear every day_ , he thought. He attributed the change in him to Rose's presence in his life. He needed to be a better man for his daughter.

The journey to the hospital was quiet, other than the baby fussing every now and then.

By the time they had reached the hospital, Dimitri was out of surgery and in the ICU. Sydney rushed Olena to see him straight away despite him not being allowed visitors. They used the excuse that Olena was a nurse.

Sydney didn't quite know if using the medical lingo with Olena would be a good thing or a bad thing. That didn't stop Olena from immediately grabbing his chart to get an update for herself. Again Sydney was only able to gain access for Dimitri's family for a short while.

* * *

The waiting room filled with people, all of which Dimitri considered family. Rose told Tasha to go home and get some rest, but she refused. Tasha would never forgive herself if she went home and something happened. Sydney continued to sneak the occasion visit with Dimitri, usually it was Olena or Rose.

It had been 48 hours since Dimitri was out of surgery and it was time to take him off the respiratory to see if he could breathe on his own. Rose thanked whoever was up there watching over Dimitri because he seemed to be recovering. However she didn't let herself hope too much, Dimitri's life was still at risk.

Though he wasn't conscious yet, Dimitri was deemed well enough to move out of the ICU. Thanks to Abe's generous contribution to the hospital and him footing the bill, Dimitri was moved to a very large private room that quickly filled with his bandmates and family. Sydney was hopeful that Dimitri would gain consciousness when his body healed enough.

Once Dimitri was out of the ICU Christian, Lissa and Adrian took turns going home, as did Dimitri's sisters and grandmother, who were currently staying at Mazur Manor (at Abe's insistence).

A day later Lissa managed to convince Tasha that it was okay for her to go home since Dimitri hung on longer than Ivan did, claiming Dimitri wouldn't want her to risk the baby's health or her own.

Olena and Rose were the only ones who never left Dimitri's side, showering and changing in Dimitri's private on suite bathroom and sleeping in the comfy recliners Abe had arranged. Olena would tell Rose stories about Dimitri as a child, Rose would laugh. She loved hearing about the happier times of his childhood.

* * *

Rose must have fallen asleep because she was being awakened rather roughly.

"Roza, wake up". That velvety slightly accented voice went straight to her heart, she shot up from her recliner with a start and was met with sparkly brown eyes, warm and full of wonder.

"Dimitri!" Rose exclaimed and flung herself into his arms, completely disregarding his injury. He hugged her tightly, not willing to let go. "Dimitri, I'm so sorry! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Rose repeated frantically as she planted kisses all over his face.

Dimitri chuckled, "I know, Milaya. I love you too". He kissed her deeply. Quickly their kiss became heated.

"Roza, wake up". Rose heard again, but this voice was all wrong. "Rose, come on. Jeez, you sleep like the dead". As Rose was coming to she realized it was Vika trying to wake her.

"Tori? Where's Dimitri?" Rose asked, dazed.

"Right there", Viktoria pointe towards Dimitri's hospital bed. She was starting to worry about Rose's mental state.

"N.. No…" Rose said weakly. "He was right here". Rose was on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, Dimitri's still hasn't woken up yet". Maybe she shouldn't have woken Rose up. "You must have been dreaming. I'm sorry I woke you".

Rose excused herself to the bathroom, so she could fall apart without disruption. Tori knew it would be a while before Rose emerged from the bathroom. She threw away the melting ice cream she'd bought Rose, which was the reason she woke her up in the first place. It was Rose's favorite flavor - Ben and Jerry's chocolate peanut butter cups.

Rose sat on the closed toilet in the bathroom and cried her eyes out. She hugged herself to calm the violent shaking, to no avail. She cried till she couldn't breathe properly. Rose stayed in the bathroom, not allowing anyone in. She didn't deserve their comfort, it was her fault Dimitri was here, fighting to stay alive. She couldn't take Olena's warms hugs, or Tori's sneaking her comfort food. She couldn't handle Sonya and Karolina holding her hand constantly. She wanted to wallow in misery and self destruct. But she was saving that in case Dimitri… In the meanwhile she needed to have faith.

Rose stayed locked in the bathroom until Sydney came for Dimitri's check up and status update. She washed her face with ice cold water and tried to look half decent.

Sydney said that Dimitri was improving physically, but they would know more once he was awake. Now it was just a waiting game for Dimitri to come out of his coma.

"But when is he going to wake up?" Rose asked desperately.

"No one can say for sure". Sydney was answering sympathetically.

"What if he never wakes up?!" Rose was falling back into the pit of despair she thought she'd left behind in the bathroom. Olena put her arm around Rose's shoulder.

"I won't lie to you. That's a possibility", Sydney in breathed heavily. "But it's only been a few days since the surgery. It'll more than likely be a few days before her regains consciousness".

* * *

After two more days, Dimtiri still hadn't woken up. Rose was slowly dying inside each day Dimitri didn't open his eyes. She was haunted by dreams of their potential future and would wake up crying even from naps she just nodded off too.

On the second day Sonya's baby girl was coming down with something so Olena went back to Mazur Manor for a while to help her daughter and newest grand daughter.

For the first time since Dimitri was admitted Rose found herself completely alone with him. One of the nurses, who noticed that Dimitri's left fingertips were calloused and realized he was a musician, suggest to Rose that she could play him some music he would enjoy.

"Will that help?" Rose asked.

"There's no definitive answer to that. Some say yes, others say it's more for the benefit of the patient's loved ones. Either way it can't hurt." The kind nurse answered.

Rose asked if there was any way she could get her hands on a guitar. Fifteen minutes later the nurse came back with a guitar she borrowed from a candy-striper.

Rose was looking for inspiration, debating what to play. She suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and Dimitri's waking up rested solely on what she chose to play. Rose sat on the edge of Dimitri's bed. She took in the still form of her strong stoic sexy Russian God of a lover, the only movement was the rise and fall of Dimitri's chest. He was still pale and almost had a full beard by now from days of not shaving. She carefully wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dimitri, baby, you have to wake up. So many people are desperate for you to open your eyes again" Rose swallowed hard. "Especially me. I need you. We were only together for a sort time but I can't imagine my life with you not in it." Rose's voice turned shaky. "I love you, so much it hurts me sometimes". Rose leaned in and brushed her lips lightly to Dimitri's. A single tear dropped from her eye to Dimitri's stubbled cheek as Rose pressed her forehead to his. "Now get up", Rose commanded as she got up, took the guitar and started playing.

Rose started off with Stairway to heaven. It was the first song they recorded and in Adrian's opinion it was the soundtrack to "making history".

After that Rose played Planet Caravan, by Black Sabbath or Pantera, take your pick. It seemed fitting to Dimitri's comatose state.

 _We sail through endless skies_

 _stars shine like eyes_

 _the black night sighs_

 _The moon in silver trees_

 _falls down in tears_

 _light of the night_

 _The earth, a purple blaze_

 _of sapphire haze_

 _in orbit always_

Half way through the song Rose shifted into playing Iris by the Goo Goo dolls.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

She'd had enough of Iris after the first chorus. Rose almost started crying. She felt all over the place. Till that point she'd done songs that were relatively mellow, so tried something that packed a bit more punch to it. Thinking something a little noisier would wake Dimitri, Rose tried No one like you by the Scorpions, changing only the gender so the song would fit them.

 _Boy, it's been a long time that we've been apart_

 _Much too long for a girl who needs love_

 _I miss you since I've been away_

 _Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone_

 _It's getting harder each time that I go_

 _If I had the choice, I would stay_

 _There's no one like you_

 _I can't wait for the nights with you_

 _I imagine the things we'll do_

 _I just wanna be loved by you_

Rose stopped abruptly mid song when she remembered that Dimitri was a closet Papa Roach fan. She immediately started playing No Matter What. There was no song more fitting.

 _I need you right here, by my side_

 _You're everything I'm not in my life._

 _We're indestructible, we are untouchable_

 _Nothing can take us down tonight_

 _You are so beautiful, it should be criminal_

 _That you could be mine._

 _And we will make it out alive_

 _I'll promise you this love will never die!_

 _No matter what, I got your back_

 _I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

 _I swear to God that in the bitter end_

 _We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Again Rose stopped mid song. This one was hitting too close to home, she could barely get past the part of taking a bullet for someone else. The loud **_POP!_** of the gun Natalie fired at Dimitri resonated in Rose's ears. She didn't think there was ever a time that she was more desperate for him to wake up. Rose leaned her head on the bed, crying again for who knows what time.

She suddenly felt a weight on the back of her head. Rose was about to smack who ever it was away, needing to be alone, when the hand started stroking her hair. She lifted her head and was met with the most beautiful sight in the world. The love of her life was staring back at her intently.


	23. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 23

Rose was dreaming again. She was sure of it. It was just wishful thinking. _This isn't real_ , she told herself, _it's just your mind playing tricks on you._ That was until Dimitri shifted his hand to cup her cheek. The warmth of his hand was something her mind could't conjure up, could it? She swallowed hard.

Then Dimitri spoke, "Water", his voice was hoarse, barely even able to get that one word out.

Rose poured him a glass of water and handed it to him, still not quite sure if she was dreaming or not. Dimitri took a big gulp, his throat sore from days of being on a respirator and then not speaking for even more days. Rose sat on the edge of his bed.

Dimitri reached his hand rubbed away a remaining tear from Rose's cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked, still a little hoarse. His eyes brimming with concern for her.

"You almost died, Dimitri", Rose tried to stifle a building sob.

"I'm not dead," he said simply. "I'm right here", Dimitri took Rose's hand and placed in over his heart, "Still beating", he gave a small smile, but it was enough to light up the room.

"Are you really awake or am I dreaming again?" Rose asked shaky voice. "I can't handle this anymore, I'm falling apart at the seems and I need you to be really awake", her voice cracked on the final word.

Dimitri looked at Rose puzzled. "I really am awake. Am I in a hospital?"

Rose nodded. "Abe arranged this private room".

"Abe Mazur?" Dimitri asked, again Rose nodded. "What happened? And why would Mazur even care?"

"Well, to answer your first question, Natalie shot you in the chest." Rose took a deep breath. "And to answer your second question, I'm pretty sure Abe did it for me."

Dimitri nodded and suddenly asked, "Who's Natalie and why did she shoot me?"

Rose had prepared herself for this, she was told that Dimitri might not remember what happened. But his next question rattled her to her core. "Who are you?" Dimitri asked thoughtfully.

That was like a bucket of cold water being splashed in Rose's face. At this very moment she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was too cruel a trick for even _her_ mind to play on her. She immediately buzzed for the nurse, who came rushing in. "Page Dr. Sage, now! Tell her Dimitri's awake and tell her to bring the neurologist". Rose was barking out orders. It was forgivable considering the situation.

The weird look in Dimitri's eyes was now making sense to her. At first she attributed it to him just waking up after being shot and put in a coma for the better part of a week. But this was more. He didn't recognize her. Dimitri didn't know who she was. Rose was so elated that Dimitri finally opened his eyes that she couldn't internalize at the moment that he couldn't remember her.

"I can't believe you're actually awake". Rose murmured to herself.

"I already said I was." Dimitri was getting frustrated. He was in pain, in a hospital bed, with no idea how he got there and a stranger, all be it hot as hell, was the only person there with him. "Look, sweetheart, maybe you should fill in some of the blanks for me". Dimitri's words were harsh despite his previous gentleness.

Rose was able to get mad at him despite everything. He always could rattle her in a matter of minutes. Before Rose was about to blow a gasket, Dimitri said, "Don't give me that look sweetheart". Dimitri smirked.

He hadn't spoke to Rose in that tone since the day they met. All Rose could do was answer through gritted teeth. "Don't call me sweetheart".

"Let me guess, cuz you're not sweet and you have no heart?" Dimitri asked, still smirking.

Rose faltered. Those were the exact words she told him the first time she walked into his garage.

Just then Sydney walked in with Adrian hand in hand. Adrian stopped in his tracts at the sight of his best friend awake and smiling at Rose. Well, more smirking, but awake non the less. He ran to Rose and hugged her tightly, relieved that things were finally going to be okay.

"Holy shit!" Dimitri exclaimed. "If it isn't Adrian fucking Ivashkov! And to think, all it took was me getting shot for you to come back from your bender south of the boarder". Dimitri held out his fist for Adrian to bump. Adrian looked at it warily and leaned forward and hugged Dimitri. While Dimitri and Adrian were never ones to hug it out, Dimitri just guessed that him getting shot really shook Adrian up.

"You know I've been back for a while from Mexico, right?" Adrian asked tentatively.

"And yet you still had to wait for me to be hospitalized to come visit. Real nice, Ivashkov". Dimitri stated sarcastically.

"Adrian," Rose got his and Sydney's attention. "He doesn't remember me. At all."

Adrain's eyes widened as he looked from Rose to Dimitri back to Rose. He hugged Rose again.

"Dimitri, My name is Dr. Sydney Sage. Do you know Adrian?" Syd asked.

Dimitri didn't miss that this hottie had walked in hand in had with Adrian, nor did he miss the hug the sexy brunette gave him. Dimitri was starting to wonder if the world had gone mad. How could these chicks dig Adrian when _he_ was right there? "Of course, we grew up together." _Duh_ , Dimitri thought. "By the way, where is everyone else? I mean I get shot and you and this hottie", Dimitri gestured to Rose, "are the only ones that come to see me? Where's Tasha, Chris, Lissa? And where the fuck is Ivan? Some best friend he is".

As soon as Dimitri mentioned Ivan, there was a collective gasp in the room. Dimitri didn't remember Ivan's death.

A single tear trickled down Adrian's face at the realization. "What's wrong with him, Sydney?"

"Dimitri, do you know what year this is? What month we're in?" Sydney asked.

"It's November 2015. We just celebrated Ivan's 26th birthday". Dimitri answered timidly.

Sydney nodded. "It's best we wait for the neurologist, he should be here any minute. Though it appears, Dimitri, that you have some sort of retrograde amnesia".

"I have amnesia?" Dimitri asked no one in particular.

"I believe you don't remember the last three month of your life", Sydney answered.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" Dimitri was almost afraid to ask.

"A week give or take".

"So why don't I remember the last three months if I've was shot a week ago?"

"I can't say for sure, but like I said we should wait for the neurologist to examine you." Sydney answered. Then she turned to Adrian and Rose, "So until we assess his condition, don't give him _any_ details he may not remember." She looked at Rose with sympathy. "I'm sorry". Rose shook her head and held back the tears.

Adrian tried to reach out to her again, but Rose pulled back and stood by the window, with her back to everyone. She wrapped her arms around herself and said, "Adrian, you should go call Olena, let her know he's awake". Rose didn't see Adrian nod and walk out of the room to make the call, nor did she noticed when he came back.

Minutes later the neurologist arrived and dismissed Adrian. "The best friend has to leave. The wife can stay though."

"Wife?!" Dimitri cried out then burst into a fit of laughter. Even though it hurt his chest greatly he couldn't stop laughing. "I don't have a wife. Unless I married a stripper in Vegas or something and forgot it!" Still laughing he looked pointedly at Rose.

"You are such an asshole!" Rose yelled. "How did I _ever_ fall in love with you?!" Rose was hurt but she still regretted what she said as soon as it came flying out of her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Rose!" Adrian called out. "He saved your life. The man took a bullet for you, for fucks sake!"

"Yeah he did! I was love of his life and now he thinks I'm some hot piece of ass stripper from Vegas!" Rose screamed, running her hands roughly through her hair. "I'm sorry." She huffed. Rose locked eyes with Dimitri, who stopped laughing. "He's right. I'm not his wife. I'll go wait outside".

Once she exited Dimitri scoffed and declared "Dimitri Belikov doesn't fall in love". Though he was sure that was the case he couldn't help the agony he felt at hurting the beautiful girl who just stormed out. He also wasn't expecting to feel protective of her. He couldn't understand why that protectiveness was so familiar to him. He was starting to think maybe he would in fact take a bullet for her.

Adrian stared at Dimitri and very quietly said "I'm going to let this slide, because you don't remember, so you don't know. But if you _ever_ talk to her that way again I will bitch slap you all the way back to Russia". With that Adrian left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Dimitri staring after him. It was Adrian's quiet demeanor and the crazy look in his eye that scared Dimitri more than his words.

Adrian found Rose in the hall, blank look on her face. "It's going to be okay", he said softly.

"You've been saying that for weeks. Ever since I broke up with him, Adrian." Rose said flatly. She was losing faith. Up until now she was afraid Dimitri wouldn't wake up. Now she was terrified that even if he was alive and well, they'd never be together again. He'd never know how much she loves loves him.

After a while everyone who cared about Dimitri showed up - his friends and bandmates, his family. Even Abe came, flanked by Pavel. All waiting to hear word on Dimitri's condition.

Sydney and the neurologist came out after a thorough examination of Dimitri's physical and mental state.

Sydney started off, "Physically, Dimitri is doing better than we hoped for. He's going to be his old self in a matter of months. For now he can leave his bed, take a shower, do some very _mild_ walking, no more than a few feet at a time for a while. No lifting any weight at all. He should be able to go home in a few days".

"Can he play his guitar?" Tasha asked. "He'll kill someone if we deny him that". Tasha grinned, elated that Dimitri was going to be okay.

"I'd give it a few more days. He shouldn't do anything physically stressful. His scar looks good, it should heal nicely. A nurse will go over all the post op treatment regiment with his primary caregiver when Dimitri's discharged."

"Can we see him?" Christian asked.

"Yes," the neurologist answered, "But, you need to be aware that Dimitri has retrograde amnesia. Basically that means that he can't remember the last three months of his life", he continued. "We believe the trauma of the gunshot and the lack of oxygenation when his heart stopped set him back to before Ivan was shot and killed".

"So what? We don't talk about the last 3 months? He's already asked where Ivan is", Adrian said.

"No, not at all, you should tell him everything. It might help jump start his memory. But don't expect him to gain his memory right away. It might take time." The doctor hesitated. "When you tell him about Ivan, he'll likely react like the first time he heard the news".

"Do we just volunteer information or should we wait for him to ask?", Vika asked.

"For today, just answer his questions truthfully. Tomorrow we'll check on him again and go from there", The doc said.

"What about me?" Rose asked, barely above a whisper.

"Well as I understand it, you are a very important part of Dimitri's life", the doc stated.

"But he doesn't know who I am".

"I think you should see him now, with his family and friends. He's more likely to accept that you and he are together while you're surrounded by his loved ones".

Rose nodded thinking she was one of his loved ones. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to go back into a room where Dimitri would stare at her blankly, with no affection in those beautiful brown eyes, save for lust.

After the neurologist left, before they all piled into Dimitri's private suite, Chris asked, "So, who's going to tell him about Ivan?"

"I'll tell him", Tasha volunteered. "Then I'll tell him about the baby, maybe it'll soften the blow".

Rose and Yeva were the last two to walk into the room. Yeva grabbed Rose's hand in her own as they walked in. The gesture was not lost on Dimitri, who stared at Rose wondering who she was. It seemed to Dimitri that even Yeva approved of this girl he didn't know and that scared him. The thought that he brought a girl home to his mama terrified him. He was a notorious playboy, fucking girls senseless and sending them on their merry way, yet he could picture himself waking up with this girl who was a mystery to him.

Rose released Yeva's hand and crammed into the room with everyone else, taking care to stay in the back where Dimitri was less likely to notice her. She watched the happy reunion between Dimitri and his mom and sisters. She watched Adrian, Tasha, Christian and Lissa cry when they hugged him. She watched Dimitri smile brightly at just being alive with his friends and family.

"So the doc said I should ask about the gap in memory", Dimitri said. "What happened the past few months?"

"I had a baby girl", Sonya smiled. "She beautiful. You'll meet her again when you get discharged".

"Can't wait. So what else is new?" Dimitri looked around the room.

"Vika calls herself Tori now", Rose couldn't help chiming in, making Tori and her sisters laugh.

"She'll always be Vika to me", Dimitri smiled at his baby sister who returned the smile happily.

"Ooh, I'm back in the band!" Adrian jumped up. "And we're in the process of recording our first studio album".

"No shit! How the fuck did that happen? Did Ivan convince you to come back?" Dimitri asked still smiling.

Before Tasha spoke, Olena cut her off. "Maybe it's better that Dimitri get some rest now".

"Ma, I've been asleep for days".

"Hush, Dimka", Olena chastised him. "You're still recovering and you need to rest to get your strength back. We'll continue in the morning". It was very clear to everyone in the room that Olena couldn't bare to see Dimitri broken with the news of Ivan's death just yet. She needed her baby boy happy and healthy, if only for a little while longer. As if on cue, Dimitri let out a big yawn and Olena started shooing everyone out.

"Wait", Yeva stepped towards Dimitri's bed, pulling a reluctant Rose along with her. "Before we go, Dimitri, I'd like you to meet Roza". Yeva held Rose's hand out to Dimitri. Dimitri knew better than to argue with his grandmother, he shook Rose's hand. As soon as their hands touched it was as if electricity zinged between them, just like every time they touched. Dimitri who wasn't prepared for the jolt let out a silent "Whoa".

Rose nearly cried at the look Dimitri was giving her. It was almost like he used to look at her.

Olena followed Rose out of the room. "You should go home and get some sleep in a real bed, Roza". Rose nodded. "You haven't left the hospital since Dimitri was shot, sweetie".

"I couldn't leave him", Rose answered as if it was simple as that. "Are you staying with him tonight?"

"He's a big boy and he's not in danger anymore, I think he can manage tonight on his own".

Rose nodded. "I think I'll stay here tonight. I don't want him to wake up after a nightmare or bad memory when he's all alone."

"Honey, what are you going to tell him is the reason you're here? You might just confuse him more." Olena said with sympathy.

"I'll go back in when he's asleep and leave before he wakes up. He won't even know I'm here." Rose insisted.

"Come along, Olena", Yeva nudged her daughter, giving Rose a knowing look.

Rose waited a few more minutes until she was sure Dimitri had fallen asleep before she went back in the room and took her place on the recliner beside him.

She watched him sleep peacefully. Or she thought he was asleep peacefully until he startled her, saying. "So, you wanna tell me why you've spent every night here since I was shot?"

"You heard that huh?" Dimitri nodded, motioning for Rose to continue. "Well without getting into too much detail and overloading you with information, there are a number of reasons why I've been staying here every ni-".

"Stop rambling, Rose, and spit it out already", Dimitri said, exasperated. He had an expectant look in his eye.

"I love you", Rose blurted out. "There. I said it. Out loud. While you were awake to hear it. I love you. I. Love. You."

"It's about damn time, Hathaway!" Dimitri nearly yelled, stunning Rose silent. "Get your ass over here". He would have pulled her to him but he was on strict bed rest. Rose complied and got her ass over to Dimitri's bed where he wrapped her in his arms for the first time in weeks. Rose started crying as Dimitri stroked her hair. This time tears of relief and utter joy.

With his forefinger under her chin, Dimitri lifted Rose's face up to his and staring deeply into her eyes he plead, "Say it again".

"I love- " Dimitri cut Rose off completely when he crashed his lips to hers. They kissed as passionately as they dared with Dimitri's healing chest wound. When they finally pulled back for air Rose leaned her forehead against Dimitri's and in a low husky voice she said "I love you, Dimitri Belikov".

"I love you. My Roza".

They fell asleep in each others arms, at peace and content.


	24. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 24

The day Dimitri woke up from his coma was a very strange day. He'd heard what he thought was the voice of an angel calling him, urging him to wake up. But the angel was sad and crying. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eye to see there actually was an angel crying by his bedside. Dimitri wasn't much of a believer except for the occasional Christmas mass his mama managed to drag him to, but when he saw this wondrous creature crying, it nearly broke his heart. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life and couldn't help but wonder why anything as exquisite as her would be so sad.

Dimitri's surprise only grew when the angel showed real concern and affection for him.

She was sad that he almost died. Slowly as their conversation progressed and Adrian and the hot blond doctor joined, he realized this was no angel, just his mind probably playing tricks on him from apparently being shot and in a coma. But he couldn't deny how gorgeous and absolutely _fuckable_ this brunette was. Everything about her was perfect, her plump tits, her heart shaped ass, luscious red lips that were aching to be kissed, legs that seemed to go on forever. Everything was perfect but her puffy eyes, and that was understandable, who would't cry their eyes out and morn the loss of _him_?

The fact that Dimitri couldn't remember her annoyed him. How could he not remember fucking someone as hot as her? And there was no doubt in his mind that he fucked her. She was too fucking perfect to not take to bed, or against a wall. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something more important about her that he was forgetting but he didn't want to think about that. Dimitri never took any girl seriously, unless it was Tasha, Lissa or one of his sisters. But there was something about _this_ girl.

When the doctor referred to this Rose person as his wife for a split second Dimitri was horrified that he might have gotten married in the time he couldn't remember. Dimitri Belikov does not get married! And he certainly does NOT commit.

When she declared that she had no idea why she ever loved him Dimitri was completely taken aback. An Elvis chapel wedding in Vegas was one thing, actually being in love was something completely different. Was this beauty in love with him? Did he even deserve her love?

When Adrian said that Dimitri took a bullet for Rose, something flashed in Dimitri's head. It was the flash of a gun being shot. Something Dimitri entirely wanted erased from his mind, so he ignored the ache in his chest. He brushed off Adrian's words with some non sense about being the ultimate playboy. He'd never tie himself to one girl, no matter how good a lay she was. Maybe Rose had a magical pussy, Dimitri mused. But that thought just felt wrong and too vulgar to describe anything Rose. _Snap out of it Belikov!_ Dimitri thought, _it's just piece of ass! one more pussy!_

Later his family visited. Dimitri was delighted to see them despite the circumstances. He hadn't seen them in a long time, well at least to his recollection. He kept wondering where the fuck Ivan was. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that his family and friends where hiding something, but he put that aside. He needed to find out about Rose. His family called her Roza. _Mmm, Roza_. It just rolled of his tongue deliciously. His friends treated her like one of their own, as did his family. How was this even possible? He was only missing 3 months, what could have possibly happened in that time? Even Yeva was smitten with Rose. Dimitri was sure there wasn't a girl on that planet that Yeva would ever approve of for him, let alone accept and show affection towards.

Yeva insisted that Rose and Dimitri be formally introduced, which Dimitri found ridiculous but complied anyway.

As soon as their hands touched Dimitri felt a jolt run through his entire body, from the tips of his fingers, up his arms straight to his heart. The electric current went through to his spine and zinged all the way down to his toes. And _that's_ when he got it. He knew right then and there that he'd do anything for this girl no matter what it cost him. He'd live and die for her. The change in him was so profound and immediate. How could he ever forget her? Rose. _Roza_. _My_ _Roza_. The love of his life.

As Rose exited his room with the rest of his family, Dimitri started getting flashes of how they met the day after Ivan's funeral, how they accidentally slept together over and over again, how they fought each other at every turn trying to keep a safe distance. He remember how they fit perfectly together in every way. He remember how it felt holding her in his arms, that it brought him a sense of peace that was entirely new to him. He remembered making love to her. Dimitri remember everything they went through to get to this point. He remembered Natalie, he remembered the gun. But most of all he remember that Rose loved him though she never admitted as much. Now Dimitri was going to pry it out of her, he took a bullet to the chest for fucks sake.

When Rose finally admitted that she was in love with him, Dimitri thought his heart would burst.

Dimitri and Rose went to sleep that night cradled in each other's warmth. After weeks of uncertainty and fear, his Roza was finally where she belonged, wrapped in the arms of her lover.

* * *

Two days later, Dimitri's stitches were removed and three day after that he was discharged. Rose was very reluctant when Sydney came with the discharge papers. Even though they all agreed that Dimitri would continue his recovery at Mazur Manor with Olena staying another week to give him post op care, which included a daily dose of black bread, Rose was wary of Dimitri leaving the hospital. Dimitri just claimed that they were lucky he was even allowing them to baby him at Mazur Manor and he wasn't heading straight back to the Vampire Academy house. It was the massive games room Rose had at Mazur Manor that did it.

Thursday rolled around again, which meant they were having their traditional Thursday night dinner. With everything that had happened, everyone was going all out for this dinner. The table looked like it was set for a Thanks Giving feast. Olena, Yeva and Abe's chef Sonya had been cooking up a storm all day. Everyone was in attendance, Dimitri's family, Rose's family, the band, Lissa, Tasha. Even Sydney took the night off so she could come.

Uncharacterisctally, Abe let Dimitri sit at the head of the table. This Thursday night dinner was basically for Dimitri, after all. Rose sat beside Dimitri while his mother sat on his other side. The rest of the attendants spread out around the table.

As tradition called for, they all joined hands and one by one said what they were grateful for, even though it was pretty obviously what everyone was going to say.

Rose started. She wasn't the touchy feely type, especially when there were witnesses, but anyone currently at the table to witness her vulnerability was considered family. "I'm grateful for Dimitri, my love, my partner, my guardian. Comrade, you saved me in every way a person can be saved. Thank you. I love you, baby." Dimitri lifted Rose's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Up next was Vika, who was thankful her big brother survived a fatal gunshot wound that could have just as easily killed him. Karolina and Sonya were grateful for their brother's recovery as well.

Lissa was grateful the entire family was happy and healthy.

Next was Christian. For the first time since he and Lissa met, Chris didn't say he was grateful for Lissa. "Tasha and I don't have much family. I'm grateful that we didn't loose you, Dimitri, because I don't know how our family would work without you, brother." Tasha nodded along, tears brimming her eyes. She was too choked up to talk and it was obvious Chris was speaking for the both of them.

Adrian decided long before dinner on what he'd be grateful for. He'd asked Dimitri beforehand, and he accepted without hesitation. Now all that was left was to ask Sydney. "I'm grateful that Dimitri, my best friend, my brother, agreed to be the best man at my wedding." That sputtered chuckling around the table, especially from Sydney, till Adrian turned to her, pushed his chair back, got down and one knee and proposed. "Life it too short to waste it on other people's expectation. I don't care that we've known each other for barely two months. You know what's in my heart and soul. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sydney immediately screamed yes and all erupted in cheers and congratulatory wishes. Sydney was too speechless to even say she was grateful for anything other than her fiancé.

Sonya was grateful Rose finally found happiness with Dimitri.

Mikhail was grateful Sonya finally let him tell anyone who would listen, "Well, Adrian and Sydney aren't the only ones with exciting news. Sonya and I are expecting a baby!" That merited another round of cheers. Apparently, they were having difficulty conceiving and Sonya didn't want anyone to know until it was a sure thing. Sonya was now 16 weeks in (just two weeks ahead of Tasha).

Pavel was a man of little to no words. He took a pass on being grateful. _No one_ questioned a man of his size.

"I'm grateful for Dimitri's sacrifice", Abe said. "You saved my little girl's life and that is a debt I can never repay. Anything you ever need, just say it and it will be done". Dimitri knew Abe meant every word. Abe may have done some very shady dealings but he was a man of honor when it came to his word.

Yeva was old and a hard ass. She got an automatic pass. The look in her eyes alone was enough to deter anyone from even asking her to play along.

Olena was grateful her baby boy had finally found some to share his life with. She couldn't ask for anyone better than Rose. Lastly she stated she was grateful that it was Rose in the alley with Dimitri, because in the end she saved him as much as he saved her. If Rose hadn't stopped Natalie, they'd both be dead. Rose wouldn't have been able to apply pressure to the wound in Dimitri's chest and he would have surely bled out by the time Sydney and the paramedics reached him.

Lastly it was Dimitri's turn. They all looked to him expectedly. He gave everyone at the table a once over. "I'm grateful for my family, I'm grateful for my friends. Even for Abe Mazur who I know consider family. I'm grateful I'm alive", Dimitri smiled brightly, then turned to Rose. "But more than anything, I'm grateful for you, my Roza. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for you." To anyone on the outside, it would seem like an intrusion to share this moment with Dimitri and Rose, with their friends and family there baring witness to their undying love, but Rose and Dimitri wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

From the moment he was discharged, Dimitri insisted that he was well enough for him and Rose to sleep in the same bed, among other things, but Rose wasn't having it. They hadn't shared a bed since the night Dimitri got his memory back. Rose was afraid of accidentally hurting him or even causing him discomfort. As for the other things (wink wink) Rose was adamantly denying Dimitri, stating she'd gladly fuck him when Sydney gave him the okay for a workout. That made no sense to Dimitri at all.

After a week at Mazur Manor, Dimitri and Rose moved back to the Vampire Academy house, Rose moved back to Ivan's old room. Olena, Yeva the girls and their children went home to Montana, and Mazur Manor went back to normal. Abe would never admit that he'd miss all the commotion. He'd miss Sonya and Mikhail fussing over Olena's grandkids. He'd miss Rose and Vika messing around. He'd even miss Yeva's creepiness. Despite the presence of his staff who Abe thought of as family, the house would now seem quiet and empty. He rather liked the pitter patter of small feet that filled the halls. He even enjoyed the pitter patter of larger feet as Tasha, Christian, Lissa and Adrian ran around the manor to and from the games room and kitchen.

Sydney would occasionally visit. Though she was there in a friendly capacity she'd alway check on Dimitri's condition.

Tasha still had her project to finish, and with the amount of time off she took due to Dimitri's state, she was in a hurry to get back to work. The sooner she'd finish, the sooner she could go home for good. So once Dimitri came home, she was off.

Another week went by and the band decided that it was time to head back to the studio. They'd start off with short days, never putting too much stress on Dimitri.

Slowly Dimitri was getting back to his grove. He was enduring less and less physical exertion and fatigue from normal activities.

After endless pestering from Dimitri, Rose finally caved and moved all her stuff into his room. They were now officially living together.

After waking up four days in a row with Dimitri's massive erection poking Rose somewhere on her person, Rose finally took pity on him and gave him a blow job. It was the weirdest blowjob anyone could ever get. Rose was trying to get Dimitri off but at the same time she was trying not to overexcite him, doctor's orders. What made it even harder (no pun intended) was that while she was stroking and kissing and sucking, Rose was getting more and more aroused. Dimitri wasn't the only one who missed their incredible sex life. It was quite the predicament. In the end, Dimitri grabbed a fistful of Rose's hair showing her exactly what he needed. She complied eagerly, sucking harder than ever. Just before Dimitri came, Rose released him from her mouth, continuing to pump him with her hands. He came hard and loud all over… well, everything. No one wants that load blown in their mouths, it had been building for weeks. Rose being in desperate need of a release herself let Dimitri convince her to that it was okay for him to finger her. It was the only form of pleasure she would accept from him considering his current state and the fact that Sydney said Dimitri still had to take it easy. After weeks of worrying, fearing and longing, Rose came long and hard clenching Dimitri's fingers with her walls. Dimitri decided that he wasn't going to wait for a doctor's note, he was going to seduce his girlfriend, sooner rather than later.

* * *

In the three weeks after the shooting, Dimitri and Rose had been questioned several times by the police in regards to the events that took place in the alley the night Rose killed Natalie. It was concluded that what Rose did was self defense and with a little help from Abe's very influential friends, the case was closed quickly.

While Rose knew all along it was self defense she still felt guilty about taking Natalie's life. Rose often had dreams where, in another life, she and Natalie were the friends Rose had always imagined them to be. Those dreams would always end the same, Natalie dead and Rose with a smoking gun in her hand. But in spite of it all Rose was finally able to put the whole stalker business behind her. Natalie was laid to rest next to her father, at Rose's insistence.

When the story about the lead singer and lead guitar player of an up and coming band, who were incidentally lovers, were in a gun fight and shot and killed a fellow rocker/stalker got leaked to the press it threw Vampire Academy into the spotlight. It was the perfect combination of sexy and morbid, and the only thing that sells better than morbid is sexy.

Dimitri getting shot and Rose killing Natalie was delicious gossip that spread quickly throughout the world of rock and roll.

There was now a buzz, a hype around the band. Rose and Dimitri were dubbed the king and queen of rock and roll ghost stories having both escaped death multiple times, not to mention killing their would be attacker. Abe milked the free publicity for everything it was worth, using it as a stepping stone to announce the launch of Vampire Academy's first album and soon to be tour. Abe knew the morbid fascination the public had with the band would resolve once their music started speaking for itself, and then they'd all be rolling in dough, so to speak.

Rose and Dimitri were happy together. They were healthy and they were loved. They had each other through thick and thin, nothing would ever come between them. It seemed Rose and Dimitri were finally getting their happily every after.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hi!_

 _I love playboy asshole crude Dimitri so much that I had to bring him back somehow, if only for a short time. =)_

 _Anyway, I hope this chapter clears up the confusion from the ending of the previous chapter. In my defense, to a sleep deprived mother of two who was trying to finish the chapter desperately and not wait another day to post it, typing away furiously way after midnight and falling asleep with a laptop in her face, it made_ perfect _sense. Dimitri lost his memory from the trauma and then bang! got it back after he and Rose shook hands. Why would Dimitri even fake that?! He's madly in love with her! Come on…_

 _Anyway, probably only one more chapter ahead, which will be an epilog._


	25. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 25

A/N: NOT AN EPILOG! I had to write one more chapter before that ;-P Pretty much all fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been five weeks after Dimitri was shot, he'd been officially living with Rose ten glorious days. Falling asleep with Rose in his arms and waking up every morning with her, Dimitri was the happiest he'd ever been. All that was missing was some sex. Rose was still convinced Dimitri wasn't ready. But today was the day. Rose was getting seduced whether she liked it or not. He'd just gotten in from a brisk walk, jogging was still out of the question, and immediately phoned Adrian knowing it was Sydney day off and they'd be together.

"Let me talk to Sydney, Adrian", Dimitri didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

"Hello to you too, ass", Adrian answered, handing Syd the phone.

"What's up Dimitri?" Sydney asked.

"Great, I just took a half hour walk outside and I feel great!" Dimitri said excitedly. "So can I finally have sex with my girlfriend now?", he asked, impatient as ever.

"How's your heart rate and blood pressure? Experiencing any fatigue?" the doctor asked.

"Completely fine. I feel like I can run a marathon". Dimitri answered in a rushed manner. "So can I?" he asked as if he were asking his mother for permission to go to a friend's house, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yes, you can have sex with your girlfriend." Sydney hesitated before continuing. "You know Rose is really nervous about this, right? I mean she called me the other day when she thought you were walking too fast to the car, I shutter to think what she'll call with with next".

"Trust me, Rose won't even have a chance to even _think_ about calling you." Dimitri smirked. "She'll be the one who'll need a doctor when I'm done with her." He chuckled to himself.

Sydney learned a while ago that there was no such thing as too much information with any of her new found friends. After unwillingly participating in their ridiculous drunk game _Embarrass_ , Sydney learned that they were the most codependent, incestuous, controlling, overbearing, meddlesome group of people she'd ever met. They were a family. A family which she was now part of. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "Well then, Rose has me on speed dial. And Dimitri, do NOT over exert yourself, okay?"

"Sure thing, Doc. You do know this isn't about sex, right? I mean it is, but it's so much more than that, I just need to _be_ with her, ya know?" Dimitri had always treated sex with a devil may care attitude and didn't give a shit what anyone else had to say about it. But he and Sydney grew close over the time of his ongoing recovery and he considered her a friend. Dimitri also knew that Syd and Rose were close, that's why it was important to him that she knew this wasn't just about fucking. "Hey put Adrian back on the line". As soon as Adrian answered Dimitri told him not to dare come home till midday tomorrow. He also told Adrian to make sure Chris and Lissa were in the know about not coming home.

Knowing Rose was reluctant, to say the least, about them having sex after his injury Dimitri knew he would have to distract her from her own Rose-logic long enough to de-pants her. Dimitri and Rose were never into romantic crap, but Dimitri knew that _that_ was what Rose would least expect, it would throw her off her game. And that's when he'd make his move.

Dimitri had about an hour before Rose got home from the day spa Lissa had convinced her to go to. He showered and got to work setting everything up.

* * *

When Rose got home from her much needed girly fun spa day with Lissa, she was immediately attacked with the smell of black bread rising. The house was dimly lit and everything was quiet and still, eerily so. Rose started to worry until she found a note on the countertop next to a rose.

 _What the hell?_ was all Rose could think. The note was hand written and read "Follow the roses, Roza". Rose looked around and found a trail of rose petals which she followed upstairs. There the hall was lined with candles and roses leading all the way to her and Dimitri's bedroom. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Rose thought, knowing he was probably up to no good. When she stepped in the room she found it lit brightly with candles and rose petals spread on the bed and floor. But what caught her attention the most was Dimitri standing naked in the middle of the room with an acoustic guitar strumming away. Rose had never found Dimitri sexier than she did right at that moment.

Now Dimitri chose as the time to play More Than Words, the sneaky sex song disguised as a love song.

 _Saying I love you_

 _is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _cuz I'd already know_

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

 _What would you say_

 _if I took those words away_

 _Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you_

 _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

 _All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach your hand_

 _and touch me hold me close don't ever let me go_

 _More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _Cuz I'd already know_

Rose, who had always been turned on by Dimitri's singing, was already in a haze from all the pampering and messages she'd gotten all day. Coming home to find Dimitri like _this_ was more than she could bear. Dimitri singing and playing guitar naked after he'd set up all the candles and roses and the black bread, was enough to crumble what little will Rose had left to deny Dimitri or herself any longer.

By the time Dimitri reached the second chorus Rose was so wet she completely soaked her panties right through to her jeans. Truth be told, Rose had been _aching_ to feel Dimitri inside her for weeks. Their forced abstinence was driving her crazy, as much as it was driving Dimitri crazy.

With deliberate slowness, Rose took off her cloths as Dimitri was finishing the song. Once he set down the guitar Rose truly saw him in all his six foot seven naked glory, scar and all. She often wondered what she ever did to deserve such a masterpiece. Now was no different. Rose stepped towards Dimitri, pressing her chest against him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as their skin touched a spark ran through them. A spark they had been missing and needing desperately, that only came with the kind of intimacy they were sharing now.

Though Dimitri had seen Rose naked many times, there was something different about her tonight. Maybe it was the spa treatments or maybe it was just the pure love and lust with which he looked at her. She had always been mesmerizing to him, but tonight it was as if she were glowing, like she had a halo. It may have been the candlelight, but Dimitri started suspecting he had it right when he woke up from the coma and Rose really was part angel.

They kissed gently at first, exploring each others mouths. They caressed each other's bodies, getting reacquainted after weeks and weeks of keeping their distance. Dimitri pressed Rose to him harder and harder, till he lifted her off the floor. She let out a frustrated squeal knowing he wasn't supposed to be doing that at all. He hated that he wasn't allowed to fully use his strength yet, but to appease her, Dimitri set Rose down on the bed quickly, laying on top of her. Rose eagerly spread her legs to accommodate him.

Dimitri grinned at her. After everything they'd both endured, they were finally together and happy. "I am so in love with". His eyes practically shining as Dimitri told Rose what she meant to him.

"That's good", Rose answered, "Because I'm _so_ in love with you".

Never breaking eye contact, Dimitri entered Rose, inching in slowly and gently. When he was in to the hilt, Rose gasped, feeling whole at last. She had so missed the feel of him sheathed within her.

When Dimitri was fully immersed in Rose it was as though there was nothing missing in his life, she was all he'd ever want. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Roza". It wasn't a proposal by any means, it was just a statement of fact and Rose knew that. She smiled brightly, she felt exactly the same way. Rose pulled Dimitri to her in a searing kiss. The movement cause Dimitri to thrust, eliciting a moan.

Dimitri thrust again, harder this time, as if he were testing the waters. Again Rose moaned encouraging him to continue. Dimitri started a slow pace, never removing his lips from Rose's body. He kissed down her neck to her color bone. He sucked her pulse point but relented just before it bruised. He traveled further down with his mouth to Rose's perfect pink nipples. Every time he bit, Rose got just a little tighter, which Dimitri marveled at. No matter how many times they'd fucked Rose was always just as tight and wet and wanting as ever.

"Harder" Rose begged, as she wrapped her legs around Dimitri's waist. Rose pushed her hips up to meet every one of Dimitri's thrusts with a thrust of her own.

Suddenly Dimitri stilled and hissed. He hadn't cum, Rose was sure of that.

"Dimitri, baby, what's wrong?" Rose was suddenly flooded with thoughts of all the things that could actually be wrong.

"Nothing, it's just a spasm in my pec. Give me a minute" Dimitri had been experiencing pain in his pectoral muscle where the bullet had ripped through the tissue. He never told Rose, not wanting her to worry anymore than she already had. But he did inform Dr. Syd who said it was perfectly normal and would take a while till the muscle healed, but when the pain started he needed to take it easy or his recovery would be prolonged. What Dimitri didn't know was that Adrian was listening in as Dimitri informed Sydney about the pain. Adrian immediately told Rose because he knew Dimitri never would.

So Rose knew it wasn't some bullshit muscle cramp like Dimitri was making out to be, it was actual pain caused by him engaging in strenuous activity that he wasn't supposed to yet. While Rose knew all this she didn't want to stop what they were doing, mainly because she didn't want to disappoint Dimitri, but also because they both desperately needed the closeness. So instead Rose flipped them over.

Rose leaned forward, peppering Dimitri's chest with kisses making Dimitri feel infinitely better. She sat up and gently massaged the muscle around his scar. Dimitri placed his hands on Rose's hips. The warmth of his touch caused her to thrust. Now it was Rose's turn to start a slow pace. Dimitri grunted at the feel of her walls engulfing his cock. Rose rode him slow and hard. She angled her hips so ever time she thrust she hit _that_ spot over and over. The closer she got to her release the more Rose picked up the pace.

Dimitri was enjoying the view immensely. Ever time Rose thrust her boobs would jiggle beautifully. He was never much of a bottom until he met Rose. Then again Rose looked like a goddess no mater what she did or what position she was in. Watching Rose ride him made Dimitri's mouth water. Craving to be closer to her Dimtri sat up and pulled them both backwards so he could lean against the headboard. In this position he could easily skim his hands anywhere on Rose's body. He trailed his hands from Rose's thighs to her ass, then up her hips, giving a squeeze. He continued with one hand on her perky breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple, while the other hand traveled up her spine to fist her hair. Dimitri loved the feel of Rose's silky locks between his fingers. Everywhere Dimitri touched, Rose would get goosebumps. Dimitri gently pulled Rose to him, tilting her head back slightly so he could kiss up her neck. Dimitri finally reached Rose's lips with his own and kissed her passionately as Rose continued riding him.

"Fuck, Dimitri", Rose hissed, close to her release. Each time Rose thrust, her nipple rubbed deliciously against Dimitri's chest, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, god, yes!" Rose screamed as her walls tightened around Dimitri's pulsating dick. She came so hard it brought Dimitri's release right along with her own.

Out of breath, Rose leaned her head on Dimitri's shoulder. She inhaled deeply. Even after sex she love Dimitri's scent.

Dimitri played idly with Rose's hair. "My Roza", he whispered.

Rose suddenly remembered why she was on top, and moved to get off Dimitri so as not to weigh on him. But Dimitri quickly caught her by the hips. "Don't. Just… Let's stay like this for a little longer." Rose nodded.

"I love you Dimitri".

"I love you Roza".

Before they fell asleep Rose managed to wiggle out of Dimitri's grip. They repositioned on the bed getting ready for a nice comfortable nap. Just like every night when they went to sleep, Rose leaned her head against Dimitri's chest and gently trail her fingers across the scar over his heart before kissing it. Though no one would consider the scar nice to look at, in Rose's eyes it only made Dimitri more beautiful. It signified the sacrifice he was willing to make for her, it was a constant reminder of the strength of his love for her.


	26. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 26

**_18 months Later_**

Rose was shaken awake gently.

"Wake up ,Roza". That voice alone would have been enough to bring her back from the land of the dead.

"Come on sleeping beauty. We're gonna be late to Ivan first birthday party"

If Rose was late to this it would be Lissa, not Tasha, who would _kill_ her. Reluctantly Rose got out of bed and treaded to the bathroom.

As Rose was brushing her teeth, she caught a glimpse of her gorgeous engagement ring, that had been place on her finger 6 months ago when the band finally finished their 4 month tour in North America. Rose smiled brightly at the memory of how Dimitri had proposed. They'd spent the day at the beach, just the two of them, swimming and messing around. They played guitars and watched the sun set. When it got late and chilly Dimitri lit a fire. They made smores and drank what was left of their beers. Suddenly Dimitri pulled Rose into his lap and said "Marry me". Just like that, completely out of the blue.

Rose scoffed at what she thought was a half assed non genuine proposal and replied "No. You don't mean it. We're not getting married just because you feel whimsy. I'll consider it when you ask me for real."

"How do you know I'm not asking for real?" Dimitri asked.

Rose started counting off with her fingers. "First of all, you didn't actually ask, you said. You didn't get down on one knee, you don't have a ring, and you didn't ask my father's permission". Rose smirked, she was kidding about the last point, she never expected Dimitri to ask Abe, nor did she want him to. She also didn't expect that Dimitri was dead serious.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and dialed Abe's number and put it on speaker.

"Mazur." Abe answered.

"Abe, it Dimitri. I want to marry your daughter." Dimitri asked in nonchalance, leaving Rose slack-jawed.

"So?" Abe asked.

"Sir, I'd like your blessing to ask Rose to marry me", Dimitri said, still aloof. He was talking to the speaker but his eyes never left Rose's.

"Are you high, Belikov? I already gave you my blessing the other day״, Abe was wondering if Dimitri needed help, mentally. Rose was stunned silent. She didn't quite know how to react, other than the stupid shocked expression on her face.

"I'm just making sure. Thanks, Abe" and he hung up. "And now for your other conditions". Dimitri shifted so he was down on one knee, balancing Rose on his other knee. Dimitri was never one for romantic bullshit or sweet nothings. But when it came to Rose this was truly what was in his heart. "My Roza, I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you cum screaming my name over and over, night after night, till neither of us can walk." Rose laughed. "I want to grow old with you. I want to make babies with you. I want to write music with you till we're old and gray. Rose Hathaway, will you marry me?"

Rose gasped. She had no idea where Dimitri pulled the ring out of but she felt blinded by its sheer beauty. Dimitri had commissioned a claddagh ring in light of Rose's Irish heritage. The white gold band shaped the hands and crown that encircled a heart shaped diamond. The ring represented everything their relationship was based on - love, loyalty and friendship. All Rose could manage was a slight nod as tears of excitement streamed down her face. They kissed passionately and made love on the beach that night.

Rose faintly heard the water running in the shower behind her as she was coming back to the present.

"Come on Rose," Dimitri said, "If we don't haul ass, Lissa's gonna kill me".

"Don't worry, Comrade, I'll protect you", Rose answered, Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Lissa would never go against the wishes of her pregnant best friend", Rose smirked. She was 5 months along and milking it for everything it was worth.

Dimitri smile widely at the mere mention of his offspring. He knelt in front of Rose and kissed her protruding baby bump. Dimitri didn't think there was anything Rose could do that would make her any more beautiful till she got pregnant. The pregnancy made her tits even bigger and the hormones made her insatiable. Rose was wearing Dimitri out and Dimitri was loving it. He even found her bump sexy.

"Regardless," he continued, "my mom and your dad are waiting to see the latest sonogram". Dimitri shivered at the thought of Abe and Olena together. Even after months of them shacking up at Mazur Manor, Dimitri was still uncomfortable with their relationship. When the gang first found out about Abe and Olena, Adrian immediately started making jokes that now that they were together, Rose and Dimitri could be considered step siblings. The prick was relentless about it. That day, Rose gave Adrian a much deserved black eye. Rose's outburst was actually what caused Sydney to suggest Rose get a pregnancy test. Loosing control that badly was out there, even for Rose. Sydney's hunch was right, Rose was indeed pregnant.

Olena and Abe had connected while Dimitri was hospitalized. After that Abe would fly Olena out once a month under the pretense that she needed to see Dimitri more often, but actually it was Abe who needed to see Olena more often. After a short courtship, Abe convinced Olena to move out to LA to be closer to Dimitri. He move the girls and Yeva out as well so all the Belikovs were now together in the City of Angels. Olena couldn't be happier. All her children were happy and healthy and she was expecting another grandchild.

As Rose stepped into the shower she called to Dimitri "Hey comrade, wanna help me in the shower?" Dimitri didn't need to be told twice. He was naked and by her side in a flash. The only thing better than showers sex, was shower sex in the morning.

* * *

Ivan's first birthday party was extravagant to say the least, especially for a one year old who wasn't even going to remember it. Luckily Abe bankrolled this shindig, much like he bankrolled pretty much everything his now large family did. He was happy to spend the money on the people he cared the most about.

So with Lissa playing party planner and Abe's funding, this birthday party had everything from clowns to elephant rides. Leave it to Lissa to go all out. But she considered it practice for her and Christian's wedding. Chris popped the question not long after Adrian had purposed to Sydney, but Lissa wanted to wait till she finished school before she started planning their wedding. This party was just another dry run.

When Dimitri and Rose arrived at Mazur Manor for the festivities, late as usual, they were attacked by family members dying to know the sex of the baby.

"It's a girl!" Dimitri declared. He and Rose were ecstatic. Though they would have been just as joyful if it were a boy.

"So the big bad Belikov is having a girl!" Adrian clipped on the back. "You know 15 years from now she'd going to be as hot as her mother. I suggest you invest in a shotgun now". Dimitri paled.

"Sydney!" Rose yelled, searching frantically for Sydney. "Can you please get your husband away from _my_ husband before _your_ husband gets another black eye!"

"Oh, Adrian!" Syd was exasperated. "Some day in the future he could be telling you that same thing, so leave him alone".

Sydney and Adrian had eloped before Vampire Academy began their tour. Adrian insisted that when the tour ended he would be coming home to his wife. So the week before their opening performance Adrian dragged his friends and family, along with Syd's friends and family to Vegas to get married. This was no Elvis chapel wedding. Since the grand total of guests was 30 people, Adrian got a suite at the Bellagio for the ceremony and the reception. He ordered enough room service to feed a small army. Tasha was their photographer. Surprisingly, Abe had officiated the wedding, he was ordained as a minister online years ago for tax purposes. Sydney wore her mother's wedding dress, it was a family heirloom, vintage and gorgeous. Sydney's parents were professors at UCLA and were thoroughly disappointed in Sydney's choice of mate. It was Adrian who convinced them to come to the wedding and support their daughter. On the bright side, Mr. and Mrs. Sage were very impressed with Adrian's Aunt Tatiana.

As for Rose and Dimitri, they got married a month and a half after Rose found out she was pregnant. Once the pregnancy came to light Abe suddenly became old school and insisted that she and Dimitri tie the knot before the baby came. They were already engaged, Abe logiced. Rose was adamant about not showing in her wedding photos and was also weirdly on board with the get-married-before-the-baby-comes scenario. The only solution was to get married quickly. With a maid of honor like Lissa and mobster father of the bride, _anything_ Rose wanted, Rose got. She wanted a wedding on the beach with six weeks notice, she got. She wanted all the bridesmaids to wear red clingy dresses, she got. She wanted to get married in a wedding dress identical to the dress in the Guns and Roses video "November Rain", she got. She wanted Green Day to play at her wedding reception, she got. Billie owed Abe a favor. When Rose wanted Jason Mewes to officiate the ceremony, that's were Dimitri draw the line. Apparently the two had a run in years ago at a club. To appease his pregnant fiancé Dimitri reluctantly agreed to allow Rose to try to book Kevin Smith to officiate instead. Turns out, Smith was a fan of Vampire Academy and was stoked at the chance to officiate. _And_ , Mewes didn't even remember any altercation between him and Dimitri. Those were the only "celebrities" that attended the wedding aside from the members of Vampire Academy themselves, who had reached stardom as soon as their album hit the stands a year earlier.  
The only thing Dimitri insisted on was that he and Rose get matching wedding band tattoos. They were celtic in design and done the week before the ceremony. It was a tattoo that Dimitri wanted everyone to see, as apposed to the first tattoos they got together, which he wanted to be the only one to see. Six months after the shooting Dimitri decided to get a rose tattooed on his chest, right near the scar on his left pec. Rose was not letting him get inked by himself so she opted for a side boob tat of a g key (or sol key) which continues into an EKG showing a steady pulse. Just below that Dimitri's name was tattooed in Russian.

"There's Uncle Dimka and Aunt Rose", Tasha approached Dimitri and Rose with the birthday boy in her arms. Ivan immediately reached out for Dimitri. Tasha handed him over and Dimitri sat Ivan on his shoulders. He spent so much time with the kid that he was practically a father to him. When Tasha gave birth, Dimitri was even there in the delivery room, along with Olena. Giving birth to Ivan junior without Ivan with her, was one of the most difficult things Tasha would ever have to do. It wasn't that being a single mother bothered her, it was that she missed Ivan terribly.  
Ivan junior was growing up to be a spitting image of of his father. Dimitri was Ivan's godfather while Lissa was his god mother. To this day Dimitri comes to tuck Ivan in and tell him a bed time story about his dad once a week except when the band is on tour. Luckily Tasha's place was right next door to the Vampire Academy house, which Dimitri and Rose still lived in with Christian and Lissa. Adrian and Sydney got a place down the street, but spent much of their time with the band regardless.  
Ivan junior was spoiled rotten. He was already used to getting his way. He was always pampered by Abe or Olena or Dimitri's sisters. Chris and Lissa bought him a new toy at least once a week. Adrian was filling Ivan's head with pickup lines from the womb while Sydney would read him the classics - Cat in the hat, Where the wild things are, and so on.  
Tasha would often leave Ivan with Sonya and Mikhail. Their boy was 3 days older than Ivan and they often had play dates to make mud pies.

With Ivan on his shoulders, Dimitri made his way to where all the other kids were. Rose found Dimitri's nurturing side hot as hell and made sure to show him that every chance she got. Unfortunately, right now her Russian god was surrounded by nieces and nephews.  
Paul, Zoya and Sonya's daughter adjusted well to the move to the Sunny state. As did Yeva. Surprisingly, she loved the sun.  
Karolina and Sonya opened up a boutique which was doing really well. Vika decided she also wanted to go into the music biz and started an internship with Magic Mic.

Now with Rose five months pregnant, the band was pretty much grounded for a long while. But this pause would give everyone in the family a chance to live, love and laugh together. And that's exactly what this group was. An unexpected, unanticipated, accidental family. A family that had congregated to celebrate the first birthday of their newest member.

Though it was getting harder and harder for Rose to even play guitar with her ever growing bump, she was happy. They all were. One big happy family.

And they happily ever after. _Mostly._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I had originally written Rose remembering Dimitri's proposal as a dream sequence she had in the hospital before Dimitri woke up from the coma, but decided that a) it was too cruel to have Rose wake up from that to a still comatose Dimitri and b) it was too beautiful (if I do say so myself) to be wasted as a dream and not the actual proposal._

 _Any way, that was my story. The first actual full length fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been thrilling to write this and get reviews, followers and favoritors. You like me! You really like me! I hope that you'll join me next time I decide to embark on such a journey._

 _For the last time for this story, thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking by me, encouraging me and letting me know that I've touched your hearts (among other things) in one way or another. Any additional reviews for this chapter or any other chapter will always get my mojo going, so please review one last time._

 _I'm sad that this story is over but all good things must come to an end._

 _To quote Semisonic -_ closing time, every new beginning comes from other beginning's end.

 _And on this final note, it's never to late to leave a disclaimer. Vampire Academy and all it's characters belong to the extremely talented Richelle Mead. I also don't own any song in this fanfic either (Duh). The only thing that can be considered my intellectual property is the storyline._

 _So, my lovelies, I'll see ya when I see ya. And leave you with one final easter egg:_

 _Don't say good-bye, say Good Journey! There's an old Eternian saying - Live the journey, for every destination is a but doorway to another…_


	27. Guitars and Roza - Chapter 27

Hi All,

This is not a new chapter or another epilog. Sorry

I was re-reading my story and there were a bunch of typos and shit that got "autocorrected" incorrectly, not to mention stupid stuff that happens when you type to fast and proof read even faster. In light of that I've edited the story and reposted all chapters. Everything's the same just without stupid mistakes (I hope).

As a bonus I've created a Soundtrack listing by chapter. Any song mentioned is listed below.

Chapter 4

Paradise City - Guns and Roses

Johnny B. Good - Chuck Berry

Even Flow - Pearl Jam

Chapter 6

Don't Cry - Guns and Roses

Chapter 10

Edie - The Cult

Chapter 13

Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin

Chapter 14

Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin

More Than Words - Extreme

Because The Night - Patti Smith

Supergirl - Reamonn

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

Chapter 18

Ain't No Sunshine - Bill Withers

Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac

Poison - Alice Cooper

Chapter 22

Stairway To Heaven - Led Zeppelin

Planet Caravan - Black Sabbath

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

No One Like You - Scorpions

No Matter What - Papa Roach

Chapter 25

More Than Words - Extreme

Chapter 26

November Rain - Guns and Roses

Closing Time - Semisonic


End file.
